Hopeless
by emgaspp
Summary: AU. AH. Elena has found that she likes her older sister Katherine's best friend Damon a lot more than she should. Little does she know he likes her more than he should too. Through the years things start to change between them, but if anyone found out they'd be in big trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So in this story 13 year old Elena is in love with 17 year old Damon, who happens to be her older sister's best friend. Most people are in character, except Katherine. She's nice in this story. Anyways, please review!

Chapter 1

EPOV

Damon Salvatore. Every time I looked at him my heart skipped a beat. He was quite possibly the most beautiful human being I had ever seen, but he would never see me the way I saw him. I was Katherine's kid sister, the annoying junior high kid with a crush on a kid who's almost a junior in high school.

"Hi Elena," Damon said walking in to sit with me on the couch," how are you?"

"Uhh I'm good," I said excited that he was speaking to me," I'm excited that I'll be an eighth grader next year. I hated being a scrub."

"Yeah I remember feeling like that," he said smirking," so is Katherine coming down soon? We have to get going."

"She should be," I said sadly knowing they were off to a high school party," she was getting ready when I came down here an hour ago."

"An hour ago huh," he said laughing," damn she takes forever to get ready. I guess she always has."

"Yeah well she's a perfectionist," I said smiling," you know Katherine."

"I know you hate me I'm so sorry," Katherine interrupted running down the stairs," but I'm ready to go Damon."

"Thank god Elena and I were growing beards down here," he said smirking at me and I blushed," anyways let's go your boyfriend's waiting for you."

"I know I know," she said grabbing her purse," I'll see you later Elena," she said smiling before leaving the house.

Katherine and Damon had been best friends since kindergarten, and he practically lived at our house since then. His mom died when he was young, and his dad was almost always out of town so my parents let him hang out at the our house all the time. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were perfect parents. My dad is a doctor, and my mom is always getting involved with town events in Mystic Falls. I started liking Damon a few years ago. I realized how handsome he was one day, and I've been hooked ever since. He was always so nice to me, and he included me when he was over with Katherine. She and I have always had a pretty close relationship, and Damon appreciated that. He always got me a gift on my birthday and he always asked me what was going on in my life. I knew he cared about me, but the same way he'd care about a little sister. My mom came in and interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey sweetheart," she said sitting next to me," did your sister leave already?"

"Yeah she just left," I said shrugging my shoulders," Damon came and picked her up."

"Oh ok that's nice," she said smiling," well Daddy's working late at the hospital tonight, want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sounds good," I said smiling," oh and I meant to ask you, can I hang out with Caroline tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course you can," she said as she sat down next to me after putting in the DVD," you know you can always go to Caroline's."

We made popcorn and watched the movie until 11.

"I think I'm going to turn in it's getting late," she said giving me a hug," you should head up soon too. I love you."

"I love you too," I said smiling as she walked up the stairs. I figured I might as well go to bed and I walked up the stairs to change into my pajamas. Around 3 am I was woken up by a loud noise outside. I got out of bed and looked out the window to see what it was and I saw Katherine stumbling up the front walk with Damon trying to help her. She was probably drunk again. I walked down the stairs to warn her that she was being too loud and my mom might wake up. I covered for her all the time.

"Katherine be quiet," I said going downstairs and meeting her at the front door," mom is going to hear you."

"I'm fine Elena," she mumbled," where am I?"

Damon and I exchanged smiles at how out of it she was and I helped him pull her inside.

"I can take her up to bed," I said looking at his perfect blue eyes," it wouldn't be the first time. Plus if my mom catches her with you in her room at 3 am she'll freak."

"Ok thanks Elena," he said smiling," I think I'm going to crash on the couch if that's cool. It's late and I don't want to drive all the way home."

"Yeah you know you always can," I said with a small smile," I'll see you later."

I dragged Katherine up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was singing Glee songs now and I continuously told her to shut up. I handed her pajamas and helped her change into them before she passed out on the bed. I walked out into the hallway and looked over the banister to see Damon lying down on the couch in his boxers and a t-shirt. Damon sleeping on our couch wasn't a rare sight, he did it often, but every time he did I couldn't help but secretly stare at him. I knew I was being a creep, but I couldn't help it. I sighed heavily and went back to bed knowing I'd never actually get what I want.

I woke up around 10 the next morning and remembered Katherine's embarrassing entrance and Damon sleeping on the couch. I didn't want him to see me when I looked all unpolished from sleep so I got dressed and brushed my hair to get ready for Caroline's. I walked downstairs and spotted them all in the kitchen with my mom.

"Morning sweetheart," my mom said smiling," I made pancakes if you want some."

"Sure," I said smiling and sitting at the counter with Damon and Katherine to eat.

"Can you drive me to Caroline's after we eat," I asked my mom," I told her I'd be there soon."

"Oh shoot," my mom said," I promised Carol Lockwood I would help her set up for the fundraiser."

"I can take her," Damon piped in," Katherine and I were about to go to The Grill so we can drop her off on the way."

"Ahh thank you Damon," my mom said as she washed dishes," you're so helpful I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh god mom," Katherine said teasingly," just adopt him already."

"He practically lives here anyways," my mom said," but I have to go I'll see you all later."

"Well we should get going too," Damon said getting up," we've gotta get to The Grill. Caroline lives on maple right Elena?"

"Yeah," I said as we walked out of the house," the big white house on the end."

We drove to Caroline's and Katherine talked about her night. Apparently her and her boyfriend Mason Lockwood got in a fight again last night. All they ever did was fight. He was a jerk. I couldn't stand him. Every time he came over he ignored me, and sometimes he called me "the kid." Katherine hated when he was rude to me, it was one of the many things they fought about on a daily basis. Damon hated him too; he thought Katherine was too good for him.

"He is a total dick Katherine," Damon said annoyed," seriously just end it before things get any worse."

"I can't just end it," Katherine said dramatically," I really like him, we just don't see eye to eye on some things."

"You don't see eye to eye on anything," I chimed in from the back seat," Damon's right he's a dick."

"See Elena agrees with me," Damon said laughing looking at me through his rear view mirror," just don't tell your mom I'm corrupting you with my bad language."

"You're not corrupting me," I said matter of factly.

"Yeah Elena has a mouth on her," Katherine said snickering," she just keeps it toned down when she needs to."

"Well well well," Damon said teasingly as we pulled on to Caroline's street," Elena Gilbert has a dirty little secret."

"Yes I'm full of mystery I said getting out of the car," anyways thanks for the ride I'll see you guys later."

They waved goodbye and I watched as Damon drove his blue Camaro back down the street. I hated how he claimed to be corrupting me; it was just another reminder that I'm like his little sister. I knocked on Caroline's door and she answered with a squeal and a smile. Caroline and I have been best friends since 1st grade, and she's kind of crazy, but I love her for it.

"Lena I'm so glad you're here," she said hugging me," how come your mom didn't walk you up and come inside for tea with Liz like she usually does?"

"She didn't drop me off," I said smiling," and stop calling your mom Liz it's weird."

"It's not weird," she said annoyed as we walked up to her room," so if your mom didn't drop you off who did?"

"Uhh Damon did," I said with a small smile," him and Katherine dropped me on the way to The Grill."

"Awhh Damon Salvatore," she said batting her eyelashes overdramatically," so are you still in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with him," I said defensively as I sat down on her bed," I just like him, a lot."

"Oh please we both know you love him," she said sitting down next to me.

"Well ok maybe a little," I said sighing," but it'll never happen so just forget about it."

"You just need to find a new boy to like," she said encouragingly," you know how many guys at school like you?"

"It's not the same," I said shrugging," I don't like any of them. I just want Damon."

"You're irreparable at this point," she said laughing," you need to move on from Damon Salvatore. As your best friend I command you."

"You cant command me," I said laughing and hitting her with a pillow," that's not allowed."

"Whatever Lena," she said rolling her eyes," summer is almost over and I have last night's Pretty Little Liars recorded so let's watch it."

"Yes I haven't seen it yet," I said excitedly," Katherine wasn't home to watch with me last night."

DPOV

I wanted to kill myself, literally. Katherine and Mason were cooing over each other right next to me, and Elijah had bailed on meeting me so I was officially the third wheel. Mason Lockwood was a dick, which Elena agreed with me on. I always liked Elena growing up, even though she was younger than me. She was always a lot of fun, and never acted annoying like the other kids her age. Elena Gilbert is Katherine's little sister, I keep telling myself. I couldn't help but notice how much she had blossomed lately. She was always pretty, but now that she was growing up it started to become more than that. She was growing taller, and she had these perfectly long-toned legs. She also had Katherine's long hair and crazy brown eyes shielded by think eyelashes. Katherine's my best friend, and I don't think of her in any kind of romantic way at all, but she is beautiful. Elena takes after her, but I think Elena is prettier.

"So Damon do you want to come over tonight," Katherine said interrupting my thoughts," Mason is coming we could all hang out."

"Uhh yeah sure," I said absentmindedly," sounds good."

Katherine kissed Mason goodbye and we walked outside to drive home.

"So will Elena need us to pick her up," I asked Katherine hoping she wouldn't notice my excitement over seeing her.

"No she'll be there until tonight," Katherine said," my mom will probably get her later."

"Oh ok," I said purposely sounding nonchalant before getting into the car and driving back to the Gilbert's.

Katherine and I watched TV for a while and ate some lunch, basically the same thing we do everyday. My house gets pretty lonely, plus there's never food unless I want to grocery shop, which I don't. The only thing I do there is sleep, and sometimes I don't even do that.

"Hello Katherine," Grayson gilbert said as he walked down the stairs," Damon good to see you boy."

"Hi daddy," Katherine said with her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Mr. Gilbert," I said high fiving him from the couch," how's life?"

"Life's a bitch," he said laughing as he walked by," I have night shifts at the hospital so I'm all over the place."

"Awh I'm sorry sir," I said laughing back at him. He got up and left the room to make a sandwich, I really loved Mr. Gilbert. He was more of a father to me than my own ever was. He taught me how to fight when I was bullied in 1st grade, he helped me with my homework, and he even taught me how to drive.

"Well I'm off," he said leaving around 8 o'clock," you kids behave yourselves."

"Bye," we said in unison as he walked out the door.

"So where's Mason," I asked her annoyed," I thought he was coming at 7:30."

"He's just running late," she said defensively," you know you should really give him a chance."

"I gave him about 100 chances already," I said angrily," and fucked up every single time."

Katherine was about to respond back when her phone rang. She talked for a minute before hanging up.

"That was Elena," she said with a sigh," she needs a ride because my mom is still at the fundraiser, but I have to wait for Mason."

"I'll go get her," I said eagerly hoping she'd just think I was being nice," really it's fine. Now I won't have to see Mason."

"Thank you Damon," she said teasingly patting me on the head. I walked out to my Camaro and drove the way to Caroline's house.

EPOV

"Oh my god," I said looking at Caroline," Katherine just said she sent Damon to pick me up because she's waiting for Mason. This means we'll be in his car alone."

"Ohh steamy," Caroline said teasingly," I'm sure you have a long night ahead of you."

"Shut up," I said punching her in the arm," you can be such a bitch."

"I'm sorry," she said pouting dramatically," I just think it's funny, I can't help it."

With that the doorbell rang, Caroline answered it and it was Damon.

"Can Elena come out and play," he said teasingly and I laughed. I hugged Caroline goodbye and walked outside to leave with him. My heart was suddenly beating faster.

"So," he said after we got in the car," did you have fun?"

"Yeah I guess," I said blushing," Caroline is always fun."

"She seems interesting," he said smirking," well from the times I've been around her."

"Yeah she's a little bit too much sometimes," I said laughing," but I love her just the same."

"Sounds like your sister," he said laughing," she's a little bit much too."

"Yeah that's for sure," I said with a dry laugh," so she's at the house with Mason again?"

'Yup," he said popping the p," he was already a half an hour late when I left."

"He's an ass," I said shrugging.

"You're right he is," Damon said with a smile," it shouldn't last much longer."

"I hope not," I said looking out the window," I can't stand him being around the house so much."

"Did he do something to you," Damon said surprised," has he been treating you bad?"

"Kind of," I said with a frown," he just isn't very nice to me, but Katherine usually sticks up for me. It's one of the reasons they always fight."

"I didn't know that," he said solemnly," if he says something again I'll handle it."

"Thanks," I said laughing. We drove the rest of the way home in silence before pulling up to the house.

"Well I guess he decided to show up," Damon said nodding at Mason's Mustang. We walked into the house and saw them on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys," Katherine said smiling at us when we walked in," thanks for picking Elena up Damon."

"I don't mind," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Things were really awkward, so I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the fridge and pulled out some leftover pasta to heat up. I turned around and saw Damon sitting at the counter.

"Want some pasta," I asked him hoping I wouldn't sound like an idiot," my mom made it so it's good."

"Sure," he said smiling," thanks Elena."

I heated up the pasta and handed him a bowl before we walked into the living room to watch TV with everyone else.

"So Elena isn't it past your bedtime," Mason said a little after 9 o'clock," I mean won't your parents be mad that you're still awake."

"Uhh no," I said annoyed," I don't have a bedtime, plus it's summer. I never go to bed this early."

"She's 13 not 6 Mason," Katherine said annoyed.

"Ok sorry I was just saying," Mason said defensively," I thought it was kind of weird that she was with us, I mean she's your little sister."

"Ok that's it buddy," Damon said standing up," I have put up with a lot from you, but don't insult Elena. She never did anything to you what the hell is your problem?"

I loved that Damon had stuck up for me.

"I don't have a problem," he said annoyed," sorry I'll leave it alone."

"Why don't we go outside," Katherine said pulling him up with her.

I rolled my eyes knowing she was just going outside to hook up with him.

"10 bucks says they're making out right now," I said laughing.

"20 bucks says they're in his car doing a lot more than that," he said smirking.

"Ew," I said disgusted," this is my sister we're talking about. But it's a deal."

Katherine walked in 5 minutes later and said they were on the porch.

"Damn," Damon said smiling and pulling 10 dollars out of his wallet for me," you win this round."

I took the money from him happily.

"What's with the money," Katherine said confused," are you guys betting on me."

"No we'd never do that," Damon said teasingly," honestly don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Well Elena I'm sorry about Mason," Katherine said sitting next to me," he can be rude sometimes, but I talked to him."

"It's whatever," I said focusing on the TV. She fed me that same line constantly, I was used to it by now. I looked over at Damon and he smiled at me, I smiled back before looking back at the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, please continue to do so! It's nice to know people are following my story. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2

EPOV

As summer came to an end and the new school year started, my obsession with Damon Salvatore only got worse. As usual he was over at the house everyday with Katherine, but he continued to act like there was nothing between us. Probably because there wasn't, no matter what I wanted. Christmas was coming up and so was the 8th grade Winter Dance. Matt Donovan from school had already asked me, I didn't really want to go with him, but I needed some sort of distraction. Caroline was going with Matt's friend Tyler so at least we'd all be together.

"Are you sure about this," I asked Katherine as she did my makeup," I don't usually wear makeup."

"Calm down Lena," she said as she dabbed mascara on my eyelashes," you look great."

"Ok but not too much," I said nervously," you already curled my hair and I want people to recognize me."

"People will recognize you," she said laughing as she finished," take a look for yourself."

I stood up and walked over to look in the mirror and I was amazed. Katherine had curled my hair and it looked great, and she put on just enough makeup. I looked like me, but a better version of me.

"Thanks Kat," I said giving her a hug," I love it."

"Good you look gorgeous," she said hugging me back," Matt won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Right Matt," I said with a small smile," anyways I have to get my dress on."

My mom and Katherine had gone dress shopping with me and I found the perfect one. The top was tight around my chest and covered with gold rhinestones and the rest was white and it pooled out slightly ending above my knees. The bottom was scattered with gold rhinestones too. I loved it, and I was surprised my mom was so cool with letting me get it because it was kind of short.

"Wait one more thing," Katherine said running over to her closet," here wear these."

Katherine handed me her gold heels from last year's prom. I had loved them when she wore them and I couldn't believe she was letting me borrow them.

"Now you look perfect," she said smiling," really I'm proud."

"Thanks," I said laughing as we walked down the stairs," I just hope I don't trip."

"You'll be fine," she said laughing as we walked into the living room to see my parents.

"Ohh Elena," my mom said running over to hug me," you look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks mom," I said before hugging her back," Katherine did most of it."

"Well she outdid herself," my dad said walking over to me and kissing the top of my head," really darling you look stunning."

"Thanks daddy," I said with a small smile. With that someone knocked on the door and my mom rushed over to answer it.

"Oh Damon," she said smiling and giving him a hug," it's good to see you sweetheart." Katherine and I smirked at each other, my mom loved Damon.

"Well now that I've seen Elena I better get going," Grayson said aloud," I better get to the hospital." He gave me a hug before grabbing his keys and leaving.

"Damon come look at my work," Katherine said bringing him over to me," doesn't Elena look hot?"

He stared at me for what felt like ages and his blue eyes were glued to me.

"Wow Elena," he said quietly," you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said blushing. Obviously nobody noticed our little moment, and the doorbell rang bringing Caroline, Matt, and Tyler inside. My mom quickly took pictures and the whole time I kept sneaking glances over at Damon. He looked almost angry.

"Ok let's get going," Caroline squealed excitedly. We walked out and climbed into Caroline's dad's SUV and drove towards the dance.

"This is so exciting," Caroline said as we walked inside," I cant believe we're finally here."

Caroline had been looking forward to this dance since the first day of junior high. She was really into school and popularity, but I didn't really care about that stuff. Everyone always knew who I was because I'm Katherine's little sister, and since Caroline's my best friend I'm pretty popular at school. Matt and Tyler were planning on playing football when they got to high school and me and Caroline wanted to be cheerleaders like Katherine. I knew that meant we'd be well known at school, but I didn't really care whether or not we were. We walked around the dance for a while to say hi to everyone, and Matt was the perfect gentleman. He got me punch, we danced, and it was actually a lot of fun.

"You look really pretty tonight," he said while we were sitting at the dance," well I mean you always look really pretty."

"Thanks Matt," I said blushing," you look nice too."

Before I could tell what was happening he leaned in and kissed me. His lips touched mine momentarily and then he pulled away quickly.

"I hope that was ok," Matt said smiling.

"I don't mind," I said smiling back.

"Hey guys my dad's here," Caroline said walking over to us," we better get outside."

We all walked out and Caroline's dad dropped the boys off before he dropped off Caroline and me at my house so she could sleep over.

"Hey guys," Katherine said from the couch when we walked in," come on tell us how it was."

"Katherine leave them alone," Damon said from the arm chair," you're being nosy."

"My sister went to her first dance Damon," Katherine said rolling her eyes," I want to know how it went."

"It was fun," I said sitting on the couch next to her and pulling my shoes off," but my feet hurt."

"Elena kissed Matt," Caroline squealed and I hit her in the arm.

"Wait you what," Katherine shouted," oh my god you had your first kiss this is so exciting."

"I know I cant believe it," Caroline said clapping her hands together," Elena and Matt are the perfect couple."

"You both need to calm down," I said embarrassed," it's no big deal."

"Uhm yes it is," Katherine said excitedly," Elena you had your first kiss that's a huge deal."

"Leave the poor girl alone," Damon said from his seat," really you're probably giving her anxiety."

"Oh shut up you know this is a big day," Katherine said rolling her eyes," not all of us started making out in the 5th grade."

"Actually it was 6th grade," Damon said correcting her," and it wasn't a make out it was just a long kiss."

"Oh please," Katherine said laughing.

"Wait you made out with someone in 6th grade," I said shocked," that's crazy."

"Well it was no big deal," he said smirking," Rebekah Michelson was a slut back then too."

"Yeah she is a slut," Caroline said laughing," I heard she's slept with every guy in Mystic Falls."

"Including Damon," Katherine said laughing," last year at Mason's party. I think a lot of alcohol went into that decision."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I knew Damon was getting involved with girls, but I didn't want to hear about it. I was completely jealous and tried hard not to cry.

DPOV

Elena had never looked more beautiful than she did tonight. The second I saw her I was stunned. I watched as she took pictures with that little prick Matt and I wanted to rip his head off. When I found out she had kissed him it felt like a knife was stabbed into my chest. I couldn't believe I was feeling this way about Elena Gilbert. She was practically my little sister, but I definitely wasn't thinking about her the way you'd think about your sister.

"Well I know you'd all love to sit around and discuss my conquests," I said sarcastically," but I think I'll head home and sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Ok bye," they all said as I walked out the door. I didn't want to be around Elena anymore tonight, it was killing me too much. I needed to stop thinking about her before I made a mistake.

_6 Months Later_

"Elena Gilbert is officially in high school," Katherine said smiling," I'm so excited we finally get to go to school together, and we'll be on cheer together too."

"I think you're more excited than I am," Elena said smiling at her sister," but yeah it'll be a fun year."

"Now you can come out with me and Damon," Katherine said smirking," you're in high school it's time to party."

"Don't corrupt her so early," I said laughing," at least give her some time."

"I'm not corrupting her," Katherine said rolling her eyes," we started going to parties when we were freshman."

"I think I'll just do whatever Matt does," Elena said chiming in," I mean he is my boyfriend we should probably stick together."

"Yes and he's a football player Elena," Katherine said getting up off the couch," which means he'll be invited too. Come on live a little."

"Ok ok fine," Elena said giving up," but I think I should wait until I at least start school."

"Well obviously," Katherine said laughing," you don't even know anybody yet, but you'll have lot's of friends I'll make sure of it. I'm going to take a shower so don't miss me too much."

"Trust me we won't," I said sarcastically as she walked up the stairs.

Elena and I sat in the living room watching TV in silence. I had done everything I could to try and forget about my feelings for her, but nothing seemed to work. She was dating Matt Donovan, and she obviously liked him so even if we were closer in age nothing would ever happen.

"So are you excited," Elena asked interrupting my thoughts," you know about being a senior."

"Oh yeah I guess," I said smiling," I think Katherine's more into it than I am."

"Not into school spirit huh," she said smiling," I'm not either."

"Oh come on you're a cheerleader," I said smirking," you obviously have some spirit in you."

"Well I mostly became a cheerleader so I'd have something to do," she said shrugging," my mom did it, and so did Katherine so I didn't really have a choice."

"You could always quit you know," I said taking a sip of my water," I don't think you'd get in trouble or anything."

"Have you met my sister," she said laughing," she'd kill me."

"Yeah that's true," I said laughing," well maybe you can quit next year."

"Yeah maybe," she said smiling. I loved it when she smiled; she had one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. I hated seeing her with someone else; she came around with that kid Matt all the time and I had to resist the temptation to punch him in the face.

"So you and this Matt guy," I said awkwardly," are you still doing good?"

"Yeah were good," she said with a small smile," he's nice and we have fun together."

"Well that's cool," I said forcing a smile," as long as you're happy."

EPOV

I hated talking to Damon about Matt; it was weird. Matt and I have been dating since the Winter Dance, and I liked him, but not even close to how I liked Damon. I thought that if I started seeing Matt it would help me forget about Damon, but it didn't. I hated how the person I wanted to be with the most had no interest in being with me. Caroline thinks that since I'm with Matt I'm over Damon, so now absolutely no one knows how I feel at this current moment. Things were going to get even worse now that I'm starting high school, now Damon and I will see each other during the day too. I already had to resist him when he was at the house, but now I had to do it at school all day.

As summer progressed and the start of the school year was coming closer things didn't improve. I still felt weird about being with Matt, and I think I liked Damon even more than I did before. My parents surprised Katherine and got her a new car, so she was going to drive me to school everyday. As soon as the first day of high school came around my nerves started kicking in.

"Katherine I need help," I said walking into her bedroom on the first day of school," I can't zip up my uniform."

"Awhh it looks great on you," she said coming over to zip me up," aren't you excited?"

"Yeah it's gonna be great," I lied. We walked downstairs and Damon was already sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

"Oh you girls look fabulous," my mom said as we walked into the kitchen in our matching uniforms," I have to get a picture."

We rolled our eyes but knew it was a losing battle so we let her take the picture.

"There's French toast," Damon said smiling," Mrs. Gilbert you've outdone yourself."

"You're being a suck up," I said laughing as I sat next to him.

"Elena Gilbert don't get all sassy on me," he said sarcastically," you put on that cheerleading uniform and suddenly you're too big for your britches."

"Don't be an ass," I said smiling.

"Elena watch your language," my mom said sternly. Damon started laughing at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I get to show off my new car," Katherine said smiling," I'll finally be able to drive myself to school."

"Oh please you know you'll miss me," Damon said smirking," our drives to school were fun. Now who will you talk to?"

"Elena duh," Katherine said," I'm driving her to school from now on. You'll be the one who's all alone."

"Good now I can listen to my own music," he said taking a bite of his breakfast," because you have bad taste."

"Oh please no I don't," she said rolling her eyes," everything you listen to was made before 1990."

"Old music is the best," I said looking at Katherine," you need to learn to appreciate it."

"See I win," he said smiling," Elena would you like to ride with me and listen to good music?"

"She wouldn't do that," Katherine said.

"Actually I would if it meant I didn't have to hear another Ke$ha song," Elena said laughing," so yeah Damon I would love to drive with you."

"Hah," Damon said smirking at Katherine," good choice Elena." He was looking into my eyes now and my heart almost skipped a beat. I smiled at him and he smiled back, every time I looked at him I was lost in his blue eyes.

"Ok well I'll see you traders at school," Katherine said getting up to leave.

"We should get going too," Damon said getting up," wouldn't want you to be late for your first day of school."

"Oh I don't mind," I said following him out the front door," actually we don't even have to go to school."

"Come one it'll be fine," he said opening the door for me," you're a pretty cheerleader, high school is like your mother ship."

Did he just call me pretty? I know I shouldn't be overthinking it, but I couldn't help myself. He drove me to school and we pulled into the parking lot. Damon got out of the car looking like he owned the place in his leather jacket and boots. He was perfect. I got out of the car and looked frighteningly at the school, I was even more nervous than I thought I would be.

"Stop worrying," he said walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder," like I said it'll be fine."

We continued walking towards the front entrance and he didn't remove his arm from my shoulder, it made me feel better. My nervousness disappeared when he had his arm around me. We spotted Katherine standing in the front of the school and walked towards her.

"Well if it isn't Benedict Arnold himself," she said smirking," I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Stop being dramatic," I said laughing," really it's not an attractive look on you."

"You've been spending too much time with Damon," Katherine said smirking," really it's like I'm seeing double."

"Good that means Elena's cool," Damon said taking his arm off my shoulder, much to my dismay.

"Hey beautiful," Mason said coming up behind Katherine and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey," she said smiling and turning around to kiss him.

"Yeah we best be going," Damon said putting his arm over my shoulder again and guiding us away.

"Thanks," I said smiling," I wasn't in the mood for Mason."

"I never am," he said smirking. I looked back at him and smiled looking into his eyes before we were interrupted.

"Lena there you are," Caroline squealed standing next to Matt and Tyler," we've been looking for you."

"Well I'll let you hang with your friends," he said pulling his arm back again," but I'll see you later."

I smiled at him before he left and watched as he walked off.

"It's good to see you," Matt said pulling me in for a hug," it's been a few weeks."

"Yeah I missed you," I said returning the hug," it's nice to see you."

"Well Lena and I have history right now," Caroline interrupted," so we should go."

We started walking into the school and she stopped us.

"Ok so what's going on," she said annoyed," I saw the way you and Damon looked at each other. I thought you were over that, you're with Matt now."

"I am over that we're just friends," I said hoping my lie was convincing," I like Matt."

"It didn't look that way to me," she said skeptically," I think he likes you."

"He doesn't like me I can assure you," I said confused," I'm like his little sister."

"Lena boys don't look at their sisters the way he did," she said as we walked into class and took seats next to each other," there's something there."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, there's no way Damon likes me. He's a senior and I'm a freshman. I'm 14 and he's 18, there's just no way. I couldn't help but think about if it was a possibility, I mean if he really did like me. It made my heart beat irregular thinking about Damon liking me back, but I also know that even if he does like me he wouldn't act on it. He's close with my family, and my parents would die if we ever got together. He'd never do anything to jeopardize his relationship with my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's chapter 3! Thanks again to everyone who's reading and reviewing please continue to do so!

Chapter 3

DPOV

The first day of school always annoyed me; people were just way too perky. Katherine lived for stereotypical teenage shit like this, but I didn't really care. That's one of the many reasons I liked Elena; she didn't really care either. I had tried so hard to forget about her and continue on with just being friends, but it was harder than I thought. I knew I shouldn't have driven her to school alone, or put my arm over her shoulder, but I wanted to. I knew people saw us, and wanted everyone to know she was mine. Which I know is ridiculous because technically she isn't mine at all.

"Do you see Elena," Katherine asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh," I said confused.

"Do you see Elena," she said again," you know in the cafeteria? I told her to eat with us. I want to know how her first day is going."

"Oh right uhh there she is," I said pointing to the door as she walked in. Katherine waved at her and she came to join us.

"Soooo," Katherine said as Elena sat down.

"What," Elena said giving her sister a strange look.

"Well I want to know how your first day is going," she said excitedly," come on tell me."

"Well there's not much to tell," Elena said shrugging," I went to class, Matt's at a football meeting, and Caroline already has lunch detention."

"On the first day," I said laughing," damn what did she do?"

"She got caught texting in her English class," Elena said laughing," she said her teacher's crazy."

"Well you're always welcome with us," Katherine said sending Elena a reassuring smile," plus Damon needs more friends."

"Well I'm glad to be of service," Elena said giggling.

"I don't need more friends," I said defensively," I'm just picky about who I hang out with. There's a lot of dickheads around here."

"Amen to that," Elena said smiling.

"What is it with you two," Katherine said annoyed," you need to cheer up. Elena we have cheer practice after school and you better be cheery. I may be the captain, but I can't make excuses for you just because you're my sister."

"I think I can manage," Elena said with a small smile. We both exchanged amused glances at Katherine's idiocy.

"Anyways," she said getting back to talking," The Michelson's are throwing a back to school party this weekend and since the whole cheer team is invited Elena's coming with us. Isn't this exciting? Your first high school party!"

"Yeah sounds good," Elena said shrugging," what's mom going to say?"

"We'll just tell her your coming out with Damon and I," she said with a twinkle in her eye," she doesn't have to know where we're taking you."

"It's her first day of school and you're already turning her into you," I said smirking at her," really Katherine job well done."

"Oh please Damon," she said rolling her eyes," we were doing way worse things when we were her age."

"I don't even want to know," Elena said taking a bite of her sandwich," you guys already told me way more than I wanted growing up."

Katherine and I had some pretty interesting times over the years, and even though I wasn't immune to being driven crazy by her, I loved her. That's why I can't like Elena, Katherine's my best friend and I know how upset she would be if I went too far with her sister. I had to put these feelings aside before I ruined our friendship.

EPOV

I ate lunch with Damon and Katherine and I was already roped into going to a party. I was kind of excited, but I was also nervous. I figured Damon would be off with a bunch of girls and Katherine would be off with Mason, I have to make sure Caroline's coming.

"So Caroline are you going to that party this weekend," I asked her as we got ready for cheer practice," because my sister told me about it but I only want to go if you're there."

"Obviously I'm going," she said putting her sneakers on," the whole cheer team is invited and it's our first high school party."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure I'd have a friend my age there," I said putting my hair up," is Tyler going?"

"Yeah him and Matt will be there obviously," she said as we walked outside," the football team is invited too. You'll know a ton of people there."

"Ok good," I said smiling as we walked onto the field for practice. Katherine is a great cheer captain, but I think she's letting the power get to her head. She gets too much satisfaction out of being in charge.

"I think that went pretty well," Katherine said as we drove home," you did great today."

"Thanks," I said smiling," but I think you need to calm down a little. You like telling people what to do more than you should."

"I'm just trying to be a good captain," she said defensively," but I'll tone it down if I have to."

"I think that's a good idea," I said smiling.

"Oh there you girls are," my mom said when we got home," I'm making a special dinner tonight since you both started school."

"Sounds good," Katherine said forcing a smile," we just have to shower first. You know long practice."

"Right of course," she said laughing," well go ahead and come down when you're ready."

"Mom has reached new levels," I said quietly as we walked up the stairs," I think she has too much time on her hands."

"Yeah she needs more hobbies," Katherine said walking towards her bedroom. We both went into our separate bathrooms to shower and get ready for dinner. I walked downstairs to eat and Damon was sitting in the dining room with my dad.

"There you are sweetheart," my dad said as I sat down," where's your sister?"

"I think she's getting ready," I said," but she'll probably be down soon."

"I have a feeling soon isn't the right word," Damon said smirking," she likes to make people wait."

"I'm here calm down," Katherine said walking into the dining room," I didn't take that long."

"Well I didn't want the food to get cold," my mom said following her inside.

Katherine and my mom argued all the time, mostly because she was difficult. Katherine's nicer to me than she is to anyone else and people often think she doesn't like them. It's not true though, she likes most people; she just doesn't know how to show it.

"So how did you like your first day of school sweetheart," my dad asked during dinner," anything exciting happen?"

"It was pretty uneventful," I said shrugging," but it went well I guess."

"Elena did great in cheer practice," Katherine said taking a bite of her food," she'll be great, maybe she can even be captain when she's a senior."

"Oh that would be wonderful," my mom said," Elena could carry on the family tradition."

"Sounds like a dream," I said sarcastically under my breath. Damon snickered from the seat next to me.

"What's so funny," Katherine asked him with a strange look on her face.

"Nothing I just thought of something funny," he said awkwardly and I tried to hide my smile," anyways Mr. Gilbert how's work?"

"It's not bad actually," he said eating his potatoes," all of my surgeries went well this week so everyone's in a good mood. What about you Damon? How's everything going?"

"It's alright sir," he said smiling," I can't complain."

The rest of dinner went by quickly as everyone chatted and made small talk. I kept sneaking small glances over at Damon, but I didn't want anyone to notice so I stopped after a while. This Damon thing was not resolving itself like I had hoped it would. I think it actually managed to get worse. After I went to bed later that night I tossed and turned for hours, I had so much weighing on my mind. I went downstairs to make some tea hoping it would help calm me down.

"Oh my god," I screamed walking into the kitchen seeing Damon at the counter," you scared me."

"Sorry," he said laughing," I'm just sitting here."

"I didn't expect anyone would be in here," I said filling the teakettle and putting it on the stove.

"Why are you up so late," he asked curiously," you're never up in the middle of the night."

"I just have a lot on my mind," I said sitting at the counter next to him," things are just kind of weird lately."

"We live in Mystic Falls," he said shrugging," everything about this place is weird."

"Yeah that's true," I said smiling," but I don't know things are just extra weird."

"Is someone giving you a hard time at school," he asked taking a sip of his drink," because I can kick their ass if you want."

"No nobody's done anything to me," I said laughing," but I'll let you know if they do and you can kick their ass."

"It's a deal," he said patting me on the shoulder.

"So why are you up," I asked looking at him," I mean do you always hang out in our kitchen at one in the morning?"

"Sometimes," he said smiling," but no I couldn't sleep either. I guess it's going around. So tell Dr. Damon what's plaguing your pretty little head."

"It's nothing in particular," I said blushing," just I don't know everything."

I couldn't tell Damon that the real reason I can't sleep is because I'm madly in love with him and know it'll never be.

"Ok I get it," he said putting his hands up in mock defeat," you don't want to talk about it."

I looked over at him while he drank his water and got lost in his beauty before I jumped as the teakettle whistled.

"Want some tea," I asked getting the mugs down," we have a ton and there's enough water for two."

"Sure thanks," he said smiling. I poured the water and set the tea bags into the mugs before handing one off to him and sitting back at the counter.

"So do you really want to go this weekend," he said curiously," you know to the party?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I want to go," I said confused.

"You just didn't seem that into it when Katherine brought it up," he said looking at me," I know you better than you think."

"No I want to go," I said looking at my hands," I'm just kind of anxious about it. Mason and all his friends will be there and if he's any indication of the rest of the school I don't think it'll be very fun, plus I don't know that many people."

"Mason has some friends who are dicks," he said nodding," but the rest of them aren't that bad, and parties are fun. Plus I'll hang out with you so you'll know me."

"Thank you," I said looking up at him and staring deep into his eyes.

"For what," he said returning my gaze.

"Just everything," I said shrugging. He smiled back at me and his eyes moved to my lips. He started moving closer to me then-

"Hey what are you guys doing," Katherine said walking into the kitchen," I heard voices down here."

Damon immediately jumped further away from me.

"I couldn't sleep so I was making tea and ran into Damon and we talked," I said awkwardly," but uhm I think I'll go up to bed night everyone." I practically sprinted up to my room and into bed. I think Damon Salvatore was going to kiss me, but maybe I misread things? I have no idea.

DPOV

"So is everything ok," Katherine said after Elena ran out," that was kind of weird."

"Yeah everything's fine," I said putting the mugs into the sink," I think I'll go back to sleep. Night."

"Ok night," she said confused before heading back upstairs. I lay on the couch even more awake than I was before. I was about to kiss Elena; I let her get to me, and things escalated. I know how wrong what I'm doing is, but I couldn't stop myself. I don't think I can be alone with her; she makes every ounce of self-control I have go flying out the window. I decided to simply pretend like nothing happened, and Elena played along. I wasn't sure if she had noticed what I was doing, I prayed to god she didn't. The rest of the week rolled by pretty quickly.

"Thank god I'm not a girl," I said Friday night while I was lying on Katherine's bed waiting for her and Elena to get ready," you guys take too long."

"Suck it up," Katherine shouted from the bathroom," we can't all be as pretty as you."

"Ain't that the truth," I said back at her sarcastically. Another thirty minutes went by before they finally emerged from the bathroom. Elena looked absolutely flawless. She had on a tiny little tight black mini skirt with a white flowing top and tall boots. She looked so grown up; I couldn't believe she was still only 14. She didn't look it.

"Well you guys look just darling," I said teasingly before leading the way down the stairs and out to my car. We drove to the Michelson's house on the outskirts of town and pulled up to an already insane gathering.

"I think I'll just wait in the car," Elena said from the backseat," I don't really want to go anymore."

"Elena get out of the car," I said laughing," trust me you'll have fun I promise."

"Yeah Lena you have to come with us," Katherine said annoyed," come on out."

She reluctantly got out of the car and followed us inside.

"Wow this house is huge," she said looking around," I didn't know the Michelson's were this rich."

"They're loaded," I said pulling her in close to me," come on let's get you a drink."

I knew I was fucked, but at this point I didn't really care. I just wanted to be with Elena, I just had to make sure nothing happened.

"What's in this," she asked Katherine skeptically after she made her a drink," it smells weird."

"Just drink it," Katherine said rolling her eyes," I promise it's good."

Katherine dragged poor Elena all over the party and introduced her to practically everyone she knows. I was getting worried, she was on her third drink, and this is her first time.

"Elena maybe you should slow down," I said to her worriedly," stick to water from now on."

"I'm fine Damon," she said giggling," don't be such a worry wart."

I watched as she ran off and joined her friend Caroline. I'm glad she's having fun, but I don't want her to overdo it.

"Katherine shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Elena," I asked her while she chatted with Mason," she ran off."

"She's with her friends Damon," Katherine said smiling," let her have some fun."

I looked back at where Elena had been a second ago, but she was already gone. I figured Katherine was right, she's with her friends and I shouldn't be obsessing over what she's doing. I went off to find Elijah and see what he was doing.

"Hey man how are you," he said as I walked over," why aren't you drunk?"

"I'm driving tonight," I said sitting down next to him," I have to take home Katherine and Elena."

"Elena Gilbert," he said in a funny tone," dude she's fucking hot. I cant believe she's only a freshman."

"Watch your mouth," I said angrily," she's Katherine's sister not some whore you can use and throw away."

"Hey calm down man," he said defensively," she's hot, but she's still a freshman. I like experienced girls."

"I bet you do," I said rolling my eyes," so where's Rose these days anyways?"

"We broke up last week," he said taking another sip of his beer," she'll be back. She always comes back."

"Right ok," I said rolling my eyes," I think I'll go find Katherine."

"Damon there you are," Katherine said running over to me," have you seen Elena? It's after 2 and we should get home."

"I haven't seen her since she ran off," I said looking around," come on let's find her."

We looked all over the party and found Elena inside dancing on a table. She was completely wasted.

"Ok Elena get down," I said walking over to her," come on we have to go."

"You can't tell me what to do," she shouted," I don't want to go home."

"Elena get off the table," I yelled," seriously get down."

"Fine," she huffed hopping down.

I grabbed her hand and walked her out to my car where Katherine was waiting for us. I helped Elena into the back seat before I closed the door and drove back to the Gilbert's. I looked back at Elena and she was passed out in the back seat.

"She's going to be in hell tomorrow morning," Katherine said as we pulled up to the house," so how do we get her inside?"

"I'll take care of it," I said with a small smile," you get inside."

"Are you sure," she asked skeptically.

"Yeah no worries," I said getting out of the car.

I opened the back door leaned in and picked up Elena. I carried her into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. I started pulling off her shoes and she woke up.

"Damon," she mumbled opening her eyes," what's going on?"

"Nothing don't worry just go to sleep," I said running my hand across her forehead.

"I love you," she said quietly before passing out again.

Did Elena just say she loved me?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here's chapter 4! I like this chapter because there's some good Katherine/Elena sister bonding time. I always wanted an older sister growing up who I could talk to and ask for advice, so it's fun writing about it. Anyways, please continue to review and thank you to everyone who has so far!

Chapter 4

EPOV

The thought of actually getting out of bed made me want to vomit. My head had a pulse; I am officially never drinking again.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead," Katherine said walking into my bedroom," I imagine you're feeling amazing right about now."

"I hate you," I groaned rolling over," leave me alone."

"Oh come on I have a gift for you," she said sitting on my bed and handing me water and what looked like Advil," here drink this and take these."

I did what I was told hoping it may actually help.

"You look like shit," she said laughing," take a shower and come downstairs for breakfast. Mom's gone so Damon made pancakes."

I reluctantly got out of bed and took a long hot shower, which actually helped me feel better. I combed out my wet hair and slipped on sweats and a tank top before slowly making my way downstairs.

"There you are," Katherine said as I walked into the kitchen," come and eat. Do you feel any better?"

"A little," I said shrugging as I sat down next to her at the counter," I don't know if I could eat."

"It seems that way now but you'll change your mind," she said smiling," trust me you have to eat."

Damon was finishing up with cooking breakfast and being unusually quiet. He ordinarily had a lot to say, and I was surprised he wasn't teasing me about my hangover. He seemed to tense up the moment I walked into the room. Did I do something weird last night? The whole evening is like a blur I cant remember a thing.

"Uhh here you go," he said setting a plate of pancakes in front of me," Katherine's right this will help."

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

"Well I should head home," he said after we finished eating breakfast," I have things to do."

"What things do you have to do," Katherine said confused," it's Saturday you always hang out here on Saturdays."

"I just have to shower and do homework," he said.

"We have a shower that you use all the time and your homework is here," she said skeptically," come on Damon what's up with you?"

"I just have to get home for a bit," he said quickly grabbing his stuff," but maybe I'll come by later."

He practically ran out the door and Katherine and I looked at each other confused.

"That was weird," Katherine said puzzled," do you know why he's acting so bizarre?"

"No I have no idea," I said perplexed. I feel like it's my fault he's acting so weird, something must have happened last night. I said or did something in my drunken haze and ruined everything. Katherine and I spent the rest of the day hanging out just the two of us, which was nice, but I couldn't stop stressing about Damon.

"So Lena your birthday's coming up," Katherine said while we were watching TV," do you have any ideas of what you want to do?"

"Not really," I said shrugging," I figured we could just do like a family thing and I'd invite Caroline and Matt, and Damon obviously."

"Are you sure you don't want to have a party," she said disappointed," a party would be so fun."

"I just want to keep it simple," I said looking at her seriously," so don't even think about throwing me a surprise party."

"I wouldn't do that if you didn't want me to," she said defensively," so is there anything in particular you want?"

"No not really," I said," just get me whatever I don't care."

"Why are you so grumpy," she said playfully slapping me on the arm," is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine I just have a lot on my mind," I lied. My real problem was Damon. He was always my problem. I just needed to know that he wasn't mad at me, it was obvious things got weird the second I walked into the kitchen this morning.

DPOV

I couldn't be around Elena anymore today, so I booked it out of the Gilbert's house the second we finished breakfast. It's obvious I've had feelings for Elena for a while now, truthfully I started falling in love with her. I did everything I could to resist her, and with the exception of our almost late night kiss last week I'd been successful, until last night. She uttered the three words I wanted to hear most, and I couldn't say them back. She wasn't even sober, so how do I know she really meant it? She could've just meant in a friendly 'I love you for taking care of me' kind of way and it came out wrong because she was drunk. The problem is that I don't know, and she didn't seem to act any different this morning so I doubt she has any idea she said it. I knew I couldn't avoid her forever, especially because I'm practically a member of that family. I decided to face my fears and go back over to the house; if Elena kept acting normal I could forget about what happened. At least I could try.

"Well look who showed up," Katherine said as I walked through the door," did you get your errands done?"

"Uhh yeah everything's good," I said smiling," so what are we doing?"

"Elena and I are watching a movie," she said gesturing me over to the couch," she's making popcorn."

"Oh Damon hi," she said surprised when she walked inside," I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I just got here," I said sitting next to Katherine," what are we watching?"

"Uh Ferris Bueller," she said smiling and sitting on the other side of Katherine.

"Love that movie," I said smiling," Katherine can quote the whole thing."

"I know we made a deal tonight," Elena said smiling," she's not allowed to quote it while it's on or she has to leave."

"I'm not that bad," she said defensively hitting play," you guys are exaggerating."

Elena and I exchanged amused glances before looking back at the TV. Things were feeling normal at the moment, I was almost positive she had no memory of last night. The evening continued on and we had fun, everything was all right. Once again I realized how important it is for me to ignore how I feel about Elena, if I let it happen we'd lose all of this.

EPOV

The first month of school flew by and everything went on the way it usually did. There were no more weird moments with Damon, we had settled into a stable friendship. I'd like for it to be more than that, but it's been three years and he's never shown an ounce of interest in me. The only reason I'm excited for my birthday is that I'll be a year older, not that Damon would suddenly be attracted to me. Katherine agreed not to throw a huge party, so it would just be a family dinner plus Damon, Caroline, and Matt.

"I can't believe you're fifteen," Katherine said as we were getting ready," you can get your license in a year. This is crazy my baby sister is growing up."

"Yeah it's exciting," I said smiling," and thank you for agreeing on no party."

"It's your birthday you deserve what you want," she said shrugging," so can I ask you an awkward question?"

"Sure," I said slowly not knowing if I really meant it.

"Well you and Matt," she said curiously," have you guys, you know done stuff?"

"Oh my god," I said mortified covering my face with my hands," why would you ask me that?"

"I'm just curious," she said laughing," come on seriously Lena are you a virgin?"

"Yes I'm a virgin," I said I said quietly," Matt and I have barely done anything."

"But you've done a little," she said giving me a strange look. Why does she want to know so much about my love life?

"Yes we've done a little," I said whispering again," you know the hand stuff. That's it and we only did it a few times."

"Holy shit," Katherine said surprised," so how was it?"

"Awkward," I said with a sigh," I mean when you first started you know doing stuff with guys was it weird?"

"Sometimes," she said shrugging," I guess it depended who the guy was. Anything you know, sexual, is only fun if you're doing it with someone you really like and that you're totally comfortable with. Well at least for me that's how it is."

"So how long did it take you," I asked slowly," you know to like it?"

"Well all of my first time experiences in that department were with Kol," she said sadly," but I loved him. Even though our relationship ended kind of badly I don't regret it. After we broke up I did some stuff with a few random guys at parties and I didn't like it, it's just better when you're with someone important to you, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean," I said with a sigh," I want that with someone."

"So you don't have that with Matt," she said confused," I thought you really liked him?"

"I do I guess," I said thinking about it," but I just feel like our relationship is kind of just there. I mean he's my boyfriend and that's how it is, but it doesn't feel like it could be anything special."

"Real love shouldn't be like that Elena," Katherine said looking at me," it sounds to me like your settling for him."

"Maybe I am," I said looking down at my hands," I wish I wasn't because he's so nice and he's such a great guy, but I don't love him. I don't think I ever will."

"You don't have to feel so rushed to fall in love," Katherine said putting a hand on my shoulder," just let things take their course. Don't be with Matt just because you feel obligated to. Find someone who you really love, and then you can have all of your next first time's with them."

I couldn't help but think of Damon when she said that. With Matt the thought of anything sexual made me nervous, and I didn't really want to do it. The thought of having those things with Damon excited me, because I love him. I can't help but wonder, what of I never fall in love with someone else? If I only love Damon it could ruin my love life forever.

"You look distressed," Katherine said concerned as she put her makeup away," is there something more serious going on here?"

"No I'm just reconsidering things with Matt," I said sitting down on her bed," and it's making me wonder about all of these things. You know love, sex, and all that."

I knew it was wrong to lie, especially when Katherine was being so open and honest with me, but the real reason I wanted to know was because of Damon. I found myself thinking more and more about what it would be like with him. I never used to think this way, but now it's always on my mind.

"Look just know that you shouldn't do anything until you're ready," Katherine said taking my hand," the last thing you want is to regret it."

"I know and I wouldn't just do it with anyone," I said looking at her," I want it to be special, and with Matt it wouldn't be."

"I think you and Matt need to break up," she said seriously," if you're feeling this uncomfortable about him then the relationship just isn't right."

"I know you're right," I said standing up and straightening out my dress," I think I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"If you need help ask me," Katherine said standing up too," I've been through break ups before."

"Alright well we should go down," I said with a small smile," how do I look?"

"You look beautiful Lena," she said smiling," seriously you don't look fifteen."

"Well thanks," I said smiling," I hope that's a good thing."

"It's a great thing," she said as we walked down the stairs," you're hot just embrace it."

"Ok I'll try," I said laughing as we entered the living room.

"There's the birthday girl," my mom said as I came down," you look gorgeous sweetheart."

"Yes I can't believe your fifteen," my dad said hugging me," you've grown up to be a beautiful young lady."

"Thanks guys," I said smiling.

The doorbell rang and Caroline and Matt came inside. I felt weird knowing I'd soon be breaking up with Matt, but I couldn't do it tonight. I didn't want to ruin my birthday.

"Happy birthday Elena," he said smiling and giving me a hug," you look great."

"Thank you," I said awkwardly. Caroline came over and gave me a hug and handed me a gift bag.

"I hope the party hasn't started," Damon said walking through the front door," so where's the birthday girl?"

"Hey Damon," I said trying not to blush as he gave me a hug and handed me my gift," thank you."

"Well I made Elena's favorite for dinner," my mom said interrupting," so let's go eat and then we can open gifts after."

We all gathered around the dining room table, and I sat between Matt and Damon. Just a friendly reminder of the colossal state of my love life. I mostly talked with Damon throughout dinner, I tried to make an effort with Matt, but it was no use. He hardly had anything to say anyways. When I talked to Damon my senses went in overload, and my heart would start beating faster than I thought possible.

"Why don't we do presents," Katherine said after dinner was over," Lena open mine first."

Katherine handed me a tiny blue bag that said 'Tiffany & Co' on it. I opened it up and found a beautiful silver bracelet with a heart charm on it.

"Oh my god this is beautiful," I said giving her a hug," thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she said smiling," I thought you'd like it."

Caroline handed me her gift and she had gotten me a pair of Steve Madden boots that she knew I had my eye on. Matt got me a dress that I know Caroline picked out for him, but I smiled and thanked him anyways. My parents got me some clothes, a bag, and a new camera.

"You saved the best for last," Damon said smirking as he handed me the box," really I think you'll be pleased."

"Oh my god," I said excitedly as I opened the box," Damon this is amazing."

He had gotten me a record player, and some of my favorite albums on vinyl. It was by far the greatest gift I had ever received.

"This is perfect," I said smiling and standing up to give him a hug," really I don't know what to say."

"Well I'm glad you like it," he said smiling at me," I know you like old music so I thought it would be appropriate."

"Wow that's amazing," my mom said looking at the gift," Damon you've outdone yourself."

The rest of the night went by smoothly. We had cake and ice cream and talked for a while before everyone left to go home. Damon was sleeping at his house tonight because his dad was in town for the weekend. In all these years that we knew Damon my family only met his father a few times, even Katherine hardly knew the man.

"So did you have a good birthday," Katherine asked me while we were lying in her bed watching a movie.

"Yeah it was perfect," I said smiling," my best birthday yet by far."

"Good," she said smiling," so are you still going to break up with Matt tomorrow?"

"Yeah I need to do it," I said sighing," tonight only reassured me of what I already knew."

Katherine and I both fell asleep watching the movie and I woke up the next morning ready to do what I needed. I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and I was ready. Katherine drove me to Matt's house and said she'd wait in the car.

"Elena," he said smiling when I knocked on the door," what are you doing here?"

"Well I need to talk to you," I said in a serious tone," can we maybe sit down?"

"Uhh sure," he said gesturing me over to the bench on his porch," so what's going on?"

"I just don't know if this is working," I said looking at him sadly," our relationship it just seems so forced you know? I'm sure you've felt it too."

"Well recently things have been different," he said shrugging," I guess I see what you mean."

"Look Matt you're a really great guy," I said with a small smile," I just don't think you're the guy for me."

"This is about him isn't it," he said with a knowing look on his face.

"About who," I said confused.

"Damon," he said in a serious tone," it's obvious you guys like each other."

"No we don't," I said defensively," Damon and I are just friends. He's practically my brother."

"Ok Elena," he said smiling," just keep telling yourself that, but I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about. It doesn't matter though, I get it we're over."

"I'm really sorry Matt," I said sadly," I want us to be friends."

"I'd like that too," he said nodding," so I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," I said giving him a hug and getting back into the car with Katherine. I can't believe Matt noticed my thing with Damon, I also can't believe he was under the impression Damon liked me too. There's no way Damon likes me, it's impossible.

"So how did it go," Katherine asked after she started the car," did he take it well?"

"Yeah he took it pretty well," I said shrugging," I can't believe I just dumped someone."

"Elena Gilbert's a heartbreaker," she said laughing," no boy wants to be on her bad side."

"Shut up," I said laughing," I feel really bad."

"Don't feel bad," she said with a reassuring smile," he'll get over it."

"I know he'll be fine," I said smiling back at her," it needed to happen."

We drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence. I was lost in thought. Once again I couldn't stop thinking about what Matt had said about Damon and me. If he really liked me I would know it wouldn't I? It's too good to be true, I think Matt must've just misread our friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I'm sorry chapter 4 took a while to get up, I had a blonde moment and forgot to submit it so it so now I'm posting 5 directly after since they're both already written. So this chapter is very eventful, some crazy stuff goes down, but there's also some good Delena. Anyways please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 5

DPOV

After Elena's birthday party I needed some fresh air. Things were quickly getting worse every day. I swear she's gotten more beautiful this past month, and it's becoming harder and harder to resist her. Tonight I almost lost it. She looked absolutely amazing in her short dress and heels with her long hair and gorgeous eyes. All I could think about was how badly I wanted her legs wrapped around me. I know how unbelievably wrong it is to think of her this way, but I can't stop. I needed bourbon, and lots of it.

"Damon hello Damon," Katherine shouted while she nudged me out of my slumber," come on wake up."

"What do you want," I groaned rolling over," it's too early."

"It's 12 o'clock in the afternoon," she said annoyed," what's up with you?"

"Nothing everything is fine," I lied.

"Oh ok," she said picking up the empty bourbon bottle," so that's why you were drinking alone last night?"

"Last time I checked you aren't my mother," I said angrily getting up out of bed," and since when did you have a problem with underage drinking?"

"That's not the problem," she said putting the bottle back down," the problem is that you were drinking alone in your bedroom. That's not normal."

"I just had a bad night," I said shrugging," my dad and I got into a fight."

I was lying through my teeth, my dad was in his room all night with one of his many female friends, but what was I supposed to tell her? Actually I decided to get drunk because I'm in love with your little sister and I was having inappropriate thoughts about her. Yeah the truth wouldn't go over so well.

"I'm sorry Damon," she said sitting on the bed next to me," why don't we go to The Grill?"

"Yeah sure just let me shower first," I said getting up and walking to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed quickly before Katherine drove us over to The Grill.

"So I think last night went well," Katherine said while we were eating," Elena really liked her gifts and she seemed to have fun even with all the stuff with her and Matt."

"What stuff with her and Matt," I asked confused," are they ok?"

"No she broke up with him this morning," Katherine said taking a bite of her burger," I don't think she ever even liked him."

"Well that's too bad," I said trying not to smile," so what brought on this sudden clarity?"

"Well we were talking last night and I asked her about Matt and she got kind of weird," Katherine said with a strange look on her face," she started asking me about love and sex and stuff. She basically said that she didn't want those things with Matt so I told her to dump him. I think she just dated him for the sake of dating him. Obviously something is making her think about these things, but she won't tell me what, or who, it is."

"Huh that's weird," I said with a gulp," I wonder what brought that on."

"I have no idea," Katherine said sighing," but something has been up with her for a while. Have you noticed anything?"

"No I don't think so," I said nervously," she probably has just been having a hard time with her boyfriend. I doubt it's anything to worry about."

Once again I found myself lying to my best friend. I had a strong feeling I had something to do with Elena's strange behavior. I have been doing everything possible to forget about what she said to me a month ago after that party. She told me she loved me, and I'm starting to think she meant it. Why else would she suddenly be so curious about everything? My heart started beating faster when I realized that Elena may really love me, but then I remembered that it didn't matter. I couldn't be with her, it's wrong.

"Ok really Damon are you alright," Katherine said interrupting my thoughts," something's up with you I can tell."

"I promise nothing's up I'm fine," I said lying again," but I think I should get home I have a lot of stuff to do."

"Ok," Katherine said confused," we can leave." Katherine and I paid the check and she drove me back to my house. Things have officially gotten more complicated than I ever would've thought. I had to stop with all of these feelings about Elena Gilbert, no matter what it takes.

EPOV

Everything is slowly spiraling out of control. Matt and I have been broken up for a month and every time I'm around Damon he gets acts weird. I think Damon is bothered by something I did or said, but I can't figure out what it is. I've been eating lunch with him and Katherine to avoid my usual group of friends because it's awkward being around Matt, the whole friendship thing isn't working out with him. I just want to rewind to when things were normal.

"So Lena Mason's throwing a party after tonight's football game," Katherine said in the middle of lunch," it should be fun. I can drive you after we finish at the stadium."

"Yeah sounds good," I said solemnly while I picked at my macaroni salad.

"You don't sound very excited," she said looking at me concerned," is everything ok? I feel like you've been kind of down lately."

"No I'm just stressed about school and Matt," I said sighing," so where's Damon?"

"He's off with that girl Anna he's been seeing," she said rolling her eyes," she's a slut. I don't know what he sees in her."

"Oh I didn't know he was seeing anybody," I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yeah well Damon tends to jump around a lot between girls," she said taking a bite of her lunch," he isn't one for falling in love, I don't think he's ever been serious with anyone."

"Huh that's weird," I said sadly. Just another reason for me to know that he'll never love. I used to just accept the fact that Damon didn't like me back; I knew how senseless it was that I even liked him in the first place. This past summer and towards the beginning of the school year our relationship progressed, we were good friends and the chemistry between us was undeniable. There was a few times where I thought he might actually like me as more than a friend, not that he would've acted on it. I hoped that maybe overtime we could eventually become something, but now it seemed there wasn't even a chance. He was hooking up with Anna, and blowing me off whenever possible.

"Elena you know you can tell me anything," Katherine said interrupting my thoughts and taking my hand," seriously what's going on?"

"Like I said I'm stressed," I said defensively," and I also haven't been sleeping very well."

It's true that I am stressed and I haven't been sleeping, but I failed to mention that Damon is the reason why.

"Ok well let me know if I can help," she said dropping the subject. She realized I wasn't in the mood to talk about my feelings and I appreciated it. The conversation quickly moved to cheerleading and Mason's party. The rest of the day passed by slowly, and my mood didn't improve. Katherine and I went to The Grill to get something to eat before the game and then drove back to get ready. I put on my cheery face for the sake of the team, but I couldn't have been more relieved when the game finally ended.

"Tonight went really well," Katherine said as we drove to the party," you're one of the best girls on the team."

"Thanks," I said forcing a smile trying to act like I cared. Truthfully I hated cheerleading more than ever.

"Anyways tonight should be great," Katherine said excitedly," Mason throws the best parties."

"I don't get why you're even still with him," I said annoyed," he treats you like shit. He treats everyone like shit."

"Look I know he's had a few jerky moments but he can be nice," she said defensively," you just need to get to know him."

"Katherine you've been together for over a year I do know him," I said angrily," he's a fucking ass hole and you just don't see it."

"Woah Elena I get that you don't like him but calm down," she said pulling up to the Lockwood's," what the hell is your problem?"

"Just forget it ok," I said getting out of the car to run off," I'm going to find Caroline."

I knew I was being a complete bitch, but I couldn't help it. The mixture of my lack of sleep, stress, and issues with Damon were making me crazy. I walked inside to get a drink and poured some kind of alcohol into a cup and drank the whole thing before adding more, and drinking that too. I was already feeling fuzzy.

"Woah Gilbert slow down," someone said chuckling and I looked up and saw Katherine's friend Elijah," you're gonna regret that in the morning."

"I think I'll be alright," I snapped giving him a dirty look before drinking more.

"Ok suit yourself," he said smirking," but at least let me get you something that tastes better."

"Here try this," he said coming back a minute later with something that did taste better," want to go outside?"

"Sure I guess," I said following him out to the backyard. We sat down on a bench out behind a tree, and I started feeling weird.

"You're very beautiful Elena," he said looking into my eyes," and you sure as hell don't look like a freshman."

"Uhm thanks," I said uncomfortably," people always tell me I look older than I am."

"I bet you're a great time in bed," he whispered into my ear," with those perfect long legs, and I bet you're pretty flexible."

"Look I don't know what your deal is," I said scooting further away from him," but I'm not like that."

"Come on Elena," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me in closer," you know you want to."

"No I don't," I said and I started feeling dizzy," please leave me alone."

"Don't lie Elena," he growled pulling me against him hard," I know you want this."

I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong, and I was feeling weak. My dizziness was getting worse, and then it hit me.

"Did you slip me something," I said as tears streamed down my face," please don't do this."

"You'll be fine," he said forcing me to lie down on the bench," just relax."

I was fighting the faintness that overcame me, but it was useless. I felt sleepy, and I could hardly move. Tears just streamed down my face as he climbed on top of me started nibbling on my neck and there was nothing I could do about it.

DPOV

This party was completely boring. Anna was already starting to annoy me. She was a great time in bed, but other than that she was useless. The only reason I started seeing her was to get a distraction from Elena. I had been avoiding her since her birthday because I hoped it would resolve whatever there was between us; it wasn't working for me. I saw her in the kitchen talking to Elijah and I got jealous. He looked like he was flirting with her, which killed me to no end. A minute later they were gone and I started to worry. I looked around trying to see if I could spot them but they were nowhere in sight. I couldn't let Elijah get with Elena, he's an ass, and she's mine not his. Not that i've done anything to deserve her lately.

"Hey Katherine have you seen Elena," I asked her worriedly," because she seems to have disappeared."

"No she's mad at me," Katherine said sighing," she's been acting weird for a while and then she freaked out and yelled at me on the way here."

"I think something might be wrong," I said looking around again," she was talking to Elijah."

"I'm sure she's fine," Katherine said looking at me like I was crazy," really she probably ran off with Caroline or something."

I knew she hadn't run off with Caroline because Caroline was in the corner making out with Tyler Lockwood. I had a bad feeling; I just knew there was something wrong. I walked outside and looked around, but I still didn't see her.

"Hey Klaus," I said calling over Elijah's brother," have you seen Elena Gilbert? You know Katherine's sister?"

"She and Elijah were walking towards the trees a little bit ago," he said and I ran towards the cluster of trees before Klaus could say more. I heard voices, and then it sounded like a girl crying, it sounded like Elena.

"Elena," I shouted running around trying to find her," Elena it's Damon are you back here?"

Nothing.

"Elena," I shouted even louder this time," Elena are you back here?"

"Stop please," I heard her cry and I walked further to the right and saw Elijah on top of her with her dress unzipped.

"What the fuck are you doing," I shouted running towards Elijah and pulling him off of Elena," she said no!"

"Hey she wants this too," he said loudly," just leave this is none of your business."

"Damon please," she whimpered quietly," he slipped me something."

"You fucking son of a bitch," I shouted at Elijah punching him in the face and he fell to the ground," who do you think you are?"

"She's just drunk," he said standing back up, but I punched him again and he fell back over.

"Don't ever touch her again," I shouted before kicking him in the stomach twice," I should kill you. What did you give her?"

"Nothing," he said while he held his stomach in agony.

"Now I'm going to ask again," I said before kicking him again," what did you give her?"

"It was just a roofie," he said groaning in pain," she'll be fine."

"She better be," I said leaning over him and punching him in the face again," and if you ever touch Elena again, or any other girl for that matter, I will kill you."

"Elena are you alright," I said leaning down on the bench next to her," please tell me what do you need?"

"I want to get out of here," she said mumbling as tears ran down her face," but I don't think I can walk."

"You don't have to," I said picking her up in my arms," I'll take you home."

"No I cant go home," she said crying," I don't want my parents to know, please."

"Ok you don't have to go home," I said helping her into the front seat of my car," how do you feel now?"

"Sleepy," she mumbled," but please don't tell anyone I don't want them to know. My parents will kill me I've been drinking. Please Damon don't say anything."

"Ok I won't," I said shutting the door and getting in on the other side. She was asleep within minutes and I drove back to my house. I kept looking over at her, but she was just sleeping. I couldn't believe what Elijah had done, if Elena hadn't of been there and needed help I probably would've killed him. The one thing I love most in this world was almost raped, the thought made me crazy. I didn't care if she was Katherine's little sister, or the Gilbert's youngest daughter. In this moment I just wanted to be with her. When we pulled up to my house I carried her up to my bedroom and laid her down on the bed. I pulled off her shoes and tucked her in, admiring how peaceful she looked in her slumber. God she was so beautiful. I felt like I needed to do something, but I didn't know what. Elena told me not to say anything, and that's her decision. I figured I should text Katherine so she wouldn't worry.

_Hey Elena was drunk so I gave her a ride and she's asleep in my guest room. I'll bring her home tomorrow._

Here I was lying to her again, Elena was asleep in my bed and Elijah had just attacked and drugged her. She replied a few minutes later.

_Ok thanks Damon. If my mom asks she's at Caroline's._

I felt guilty for what I was doing, but I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't leave her alone after what happened. I climbed in next to her and turned the light off before bringing her in closer to me and wrapping her in my arms.

EPOV

I had never been more confused in my life than I was that Saturday morning. I opened my eyes slowly scanning my surroundings, and I was in a room I'd never seen before. I looked over and saw a picture of Katherine and Damon on the dresser. Am I at Damon's? There were two strong arms wrapped around me and I turned around to look up at the face that had haunted my dreams so many times.

"Damon," I said tapping him on the shoulder," Damon what's going on?"

"Elena," he said waking up," oh my god you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," I said confused," I just have a headache. What's going on?"

"Do you remember what happened," he asked me concerned," you know last night at the party?"

Oh right the party. It was all kind of a blur. I remembered having a few drinks, and then I ran into someone, Elijah I think. I remember taking a walk outside, but starting to feel funny, and then he-oh my god.

"Oh god," I said as tears formed in my eyes," was I- I mean-did he-"

"No nothing happened," he said running his hand soothingly down my back," I found you before he could do anything. How much do you remember?"

"I remember running into Elijah and he made me a drink," I said thinking hard," then we walked outside. We were sitting somewhere and he started acting weird, and I started to feel funny. I remember him on top of me, but that's it. The rest of it's a complete blur."

"He slipped something in your drink," he said with a concerned look on his face," I knew something was wrong I just wish I had found you sooner, but I beat the shit out of him."

"Damon you saved me," I said trying to stop the tears," thank you so much."

"Hey you don't have to thank me," he said bringing me in for a hug," I would never let anything happen to you."

I held on to him for dear life as his arms pulled me in closer.

"We should tell someone," Damon said quietly," the police, or your parents. He can't get away with it."

"No Damon you can't," I said sitting up quickly," I don't want anyone to know. I was drinking, if my parents knew they'd be furious, and there's no way to prove what he did, especially if nothing happened. You could get in trouble too, for hurting him. I don't want everyone to stare at me, if they knew it would make it worse. Please don't say anything."

"Ok ok I won't say anything," he said running his hand down my check trying to calm me down," it's your decision."

"Thank you," I said relieved. I looked into his bright blue eyes, and I suddenly felt safer. No matter what it was like I knew he would be there. I had wanted to be with him for so long, and here I was lying in bed with him, in his arms. But it was for all the wrong reasons. I'm a victim; he's only doing this because of what happened to me, there's no romantic reasoning behind it.

"Hey," he said bringing me out of my thoughts," want some breakfast? I can make pancakes, your favorite."

"Sure," I said with a small smile," just let me use the restroom."

I got up and went into his bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I almost cringed, I was a mess. My hair is everywhere and my makeup was dried up running down my face from my tears. I grabbed a washcloth off the counter and wiped off all the makeup. Then I brushed my hair so I could tame it a little. My eyes were red and bloodshot from my tears, but there wasn't much I could do about that. I walked out of Damon's bathroom and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He made me breakfast and we ate together, but he kept looking at me funny. It was as if he was studying me to see if I would break.

"You don't have to stare at me like that," I said while he was washing dishes," I'll be alright."

"I'm sorry," he said walking over to me," I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You had a really rough night."

"I know but I swear I'm fine," I said with a small smile," I mean I'm a little shaken up, but truthfully I hardly remember anything. I'll be ok I promise."

"Alright I just wanted to make sure," he said still looking at me concerned," anyways I should take you home before anyone worries."

He drove me home and walked me inside since we knew my parents wouldn't be home. They love Damon, but they wouldn't be down for their 15 year old spending the night at his house alone.

"There you are," katherine said getting up when I came inside," so are you still being a bitch?"

"No I'm done with that," I said smiling," I'm really sorry for yelling last night."

"It's ok Lena," she said smiling back," just warn me next time you decide to freak out."

"I promise I will," I said laughing. Katherine, Damon, and I sat down on the couch and watched TV, and things felt normal again. I was still trying to get over what happened last night, but somehow I knew it would all be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! So here's chapter 6. I know the last chapter was intense and some of you were like wtf why didn't Elena speak up?! But I purposely did that because the fact that only Damon knows is a major part of their growth as a couple. He's the only one that can really help her so that'll create some interesting moments for the future. Elijah will not get off scott free that's for sure, in this chapter Damon learns more about him and tries to find a way to get some sort of justice for Elena. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has been following and please continue to review!

Chapter 6

DPOV

After everything that happened at the party I felt like I needed to do something. I continued to text Elena and make sure she was ok, but I could tell she was a little annoyed at my protectiveness. It was her decision to keep it a secret, but there's no way Elijah could get away with this. God only knows how many other girls he's tried this on, and he could've been successful with them. The thought of it made me sick. The first thing I wanted to know was how he got a hold of the drugs, someone obviously gave it to him. On Monday at school I decided to try and figure it out, I went to the biggest known stoner on campus: Vicki Donovan. We had a thing a few years ago; hopefully she's over it. I walked out behind the school to the area where the druggies hang out.

"Damon Salvatore," she said when she saw me coming," surprised to see you back here. I thought you didn't do drugs."

"I don't but I need to talk to you," I said in a serious tone," please it's important."

"Okay fine," she said with a confused look on her face," what's up?"

"Well Elijah Michelson got a hold of a date rape drug," I said trying to stay calm," and he used it on someone, luckily she's fine and nothing happened because I stopped him. Do you know where he got it?"

"Elijah Michelson sells roofies," Vicki said lighting her cigarette," he hands them out, but I don't know where he gets it from. Talk to Rose, she would know more. They're still in the middle of a bad break up so she'll probably talk to you."

"Thanks Vicki," I said before walking away," and keep this on the down low."

"I probably won't remember anyways," she said laughing and I rolled my eyes before walking off. I needed to find Rose, but I have no idea where she hangs out at school.

"Damon there you are," Katherine said stopping me," did you hear he news? Elijah Michelson got mugged over the weekend, and he's really messed up; that's why he's not in school. I thought nothing bad ever happened here."

"Huh that's too bad," I said smirking," well I have to go uh do something. Do you know where Rose Mathews hangs out?"

"Yeah she's probably with Rebekah in the front of the school," Katherine said confused," why do you want to know where she is?"

"It's a long story," I said walking away. I know I shouldn't be blowing off Katherine, but this was important. I needed to figure out what Elijah was up to, if he couldn't get in trouble for attacking Elena, he could get busted for dealing at the very least. I spotted Rose and she was outside alone; perfect.

"Hey Rose," I said walking outside to stand against the wall with her," so how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said skeptically," what are you doing out here Damon?"

"Actually I have to ask you a question," I said seriously," so Elijah's been dealing drugs hasn't he?"

"Yeah he's been doing it for a few years," Rose said rolling her eyes," he tried to get me caught up in it, but I wanted no part. Those guys are crazy, the one in charge is a convicted rapist, and they sell roofies. Not a good combination, that's why we've fought so much; Elijah's an idiot. Why do you want to know? I never pegged you for a roofie guy."

"I'm not looking to buy," I said stuffing my hands in my pockets," I just need to know who gives it to him."

"He's part of this gang of guys from the next town over," she said annoyed," they're all a bunch of ass holes. Anyways, one guy makes the stuff, and Elijah distributes it here. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten caught yet."

"Do you know the name of the guy," I said trying to sound like I was just curious," or where they meet up?"

"Why do you want to know," she said confused," do you want in or something?"

"Something like that," I said smirking," come on just tell me."

"Fine," she said pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it," here's what I know. That's the address he took me to a few times, the guys name is Jack."

"Thank you," I said relieved," really you're a peach."

"So I'm told," she said smirking," just be careful. Those guys are intense, especially Jack."

"I think I'll be okay," I said before walking towards my Camaro. I wanted to talk to Elena. I texted her so she could meet me.

_Meet me in my car it's important_

A few minutes later I saw her walking towards me, she looked exhausted.

"So what's going on," she asked nervously," is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," I said looking at her," but I need to talk to you about Elijah."

"Look Damon I thought I said I didn't want to tell anyone," she said angrily," you promised you'd keep it to yourself."

"I'm not going to say anything Elena," I said taking her hand," but he can't just get off without consequences. He could do this to someone else. Hell maybe he already has."

"I know you're right," she said with tears forming in her eyes," I'm just scared, I don't want to deal with it."

I pulled her in for a hug and held her close while she cried. I felt terrible; I just wanted to take away her pain.

"Hey you don't have to do anything," I said brushing a piece of hair out of her face," just leave it to me."

"What are you gonna do," she asked confused," you can't kill him you'll go to jail!"

"I'm not going to kill him," I said trying not to laugh," I'm going to bust I'm for something else. He's been selling roofies, and he works for a really bad guy, I want to see what I can do about it."

"So he could go to jail," she said looking at me closely," for the drugs?"

"Well that's the idea," I said smirking," look just don't worry about it, I'm going to talk to my Uncle in Richmond, he's a cop."

"I want to go with you," she said buckling her seatbelt," look I know I don't want to talk about what happened to me, but I still want to help stop him."

"Alright fine," I said starting the car," but you better have a good excuse for your sister."

EPOV

I told Katherine I was with Caroline because she was home sick today. We drove towards Richmond and I hoped that something could be done. I felt defeated, and even if I reported what happened to me nothing would transpire. We were at a party and I was drunk, and nothing even ended up happening. Some justice system this was.

"So you have family in Richmond," I said as we drove," I didn't know you had family close to home."

"Well my cousin Stefan and I don't really get alone," he said smirking," we did when we were kids, but something happened."

"Stefan," I said confused," so you have a cousin who lives a half hour away but you've never mentioned him before."

"Well like I said we aren't exactly close anymore," he said sternly," Stefan and I used to spend our summers together with his parents at our families beach house in South Carolina, but one summer things got out of hand. When he was 13 and I was 14 he started hanging out with this group of guys that lived around there, but they were trouble. They started stealing, and breaking into people's houses and Stefan wanted out, but they threatened him. One night they came over to the house while Stefan and I were alone, and they were about to beat the hell out of him. As you know I'm a good fighter, and I saved his ass. After that we never went back, and I told him I wanted nothing to do with him."

"Wow," I said letting the information process," so his dad is a cop?"

"Yeah all the men in my family are into law enforcement," he said rolling his eyes," my dad works for the FBI so he taught me about crime and fighting before he taught me about anything else."

"I didn't know your dad worked for the FBI," I said surprised," so that's why he's always out of town?"

"Yeah he goes undercover a lot," Damon said before he stopped the car in front of a large brick house," he never should've had a kid. He's married to the job."

We got out of the car and I followed Damon up the walkway to the front door. I liked how he was telling me all these things about him that I didn't know, I wondered if Katherine knew these things. Even though this trip is strictly business, I can't help but like the fact that we're spending time alone together. I still love him, and now I wonder if he loves me. I always thought it was too good to be true, but maybe it isn't. I looked up and saw a boy with brown spikey hair answered the door; I figured he was Stefan.

"Damon what are you doing here," the boy said confused," I didn't think I'd see you anytime soon."

"Well I'm here to see Uncle J," Damon said grabbing my hand and pulling me past Stefan," oh and this is Elena."

"Uhh hi nice to meet you," Stefan said smiling," so what do you want?"

"Like I said I need to see my uncle," Damon said looking at Stefan," it's important."

"He's in his study," Stefan said pointing down the hall," you know where that is."

"Thanks," Damon said and I followed him down the hall. He knocked on the door and a man yelled for us to come in.

"Damon wow," the man said standing up and outing an arm over Damon's shoulder," it's been a while. Who's this?"

"This is Elena," Damon said and I shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you Elena," he said smiling," so is this your girlfriend?"

"Uh no no," Damon said awkwardly," we're just friends."

"Right ok," he said trying not to laugh," well why don't you guys sit down."

He closed the door and took a seat behind his desk. He looked at us skeptically; I had a feeling he was extremely confused as to why we're here.

"So I know you didn't just come for a visit," he said looking at Damon," tell me what's going on."

"Well I sort of need your help," Damon said looking at him seriously," this guy Elijah from my school has been seen with roofies, and he used them on someone we know. I uh caught him before he could do anything, but I found out today that he has a crew that lives here. They make and sell the stuff."

"Wow that's serious," Uncle J said looking down at his desk before looking back at us," do you know who any of the guys are?"

"I have some information," Damon said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket," Elijah's ex girlfriend gave this to me. That's the house they're running their business out of, and they make the drugs there."

"I have to ask," Uncle J said awkwardly," but is Elena here because she is the friend that this boy attacked?"

"Uhm yes sir," I said embarrassed and Damon put his hand on my leg," I didn't want anyone to know."

"Alright I see," Uncle J said," I'll do what I can, but I wont make any guarantees."

"Thank you sir," I said smiling at him," whatever you can do would be helpful."

"Yes thanks Uncle J," Damon said," I just didn't know what else to do."

"Well these are serious crimes," the man said standing up," I'll go over to the station now. You two should head home, and Damon I'll call you and let you know when I know something."

Damon and I walked out of the house and back to the car silently. He started the engine and began driving home, I kept looking up at him, but he kept his eyes on the road. I loved this boy with all of my heart, we're sitting in the car alone, and he doesn't even know it. I looked out the window and wondered how my life got so messy.

"Penny for your thoughts," Damon said looking over and smiling at me.

"I just hope this works out," I said smiling back at him," truthfully I'm scared."

"I know," he said grabbing my hand and squeezing. He held it until we pulled up to the front of my house. I had told Katherine that Damon would pick me up from Caroline's on the way to our house for dinner.

"Hey guys," Katherine said smiling when we walked inside," dinners almost ready."

"Good I'm starving it better be good," Damon said taking a seat next to Katherine on the couch. It amazed me how he could go from sweet sensitive Damon to sarcastic Damon in a matter of seconds. Everything about him amazed me.

"I'm not hungry so I think I'll go lie down," I said before walking up the stairs. I wasn't in the mood to sit around the dining table talking to my family with everything going on. I grabbed the bag of chips I kept in my nightstand and watched TV for a while. I just wanted Damon here with me; I wanted to be in his arms the way I was the other night, but that only happened because of Elijah. Once again I was plagued with the reminder of how much I loved Damon Salvatore, and how much he didn't love me back.

DPOV

I so badly wished I could do something; I wanted to go upstairs and hold Elena until all of her problems went away. I'm sure her family would just love that. I ate dinner with Katherine and her parents, but I kept looking over at Elena's empty chair and it broke my heart. She's genuinely upset, and the only person that knows what she's going through can't be there to help her through it right now. I loved her with every fiber of my being, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"So are you sleeping here tonight," Katherine asked before she went to bed.

"Yeah I'll take my usual spot on the couch," I said. There's no way I'm leaving Elena alone tonight, even if I am in a different room, at least I'm close. I tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't happening. I decided to take a chance, and I went upstairs to check on Elena. I heard her TV on so I opened her door slowly.

"Damon," she said confused when I opened the door," what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to check on you," I said closing the door and going to sit on the edge of her bed," are you doing alright?"

"I guess," she said shrugging," but I don't think I could sleep if I tried."

"Yeah me neither," I said looking at her," hopefully my Uncle will call soon."

"Can I ask you a question," she said curiously," why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean," I said confused," doing all what?"

"You know helping me so much," she said taking my hand," you saved me. And then today you helped me out again with getting rid of Elijah. You've always been there to help me, every time."

I so badly wanted to pull her against me and kiss her until we couldn't breathe, but I couldn't, and it killed me.

"I care about you Elena," I said quietly," and I want you to be happy. I want everything to be okay."

I looked down at her hand in mine and I was overwhelmed with a sense of happiness. Even though I couldn't kiss her, or tell her how I felt, this was good too.

"Will you stay with me," she asked nervously," just for a little bit?"

"Sure," I said smiling. I laid down next to her and pulled her in close to me before wrapping my arms around her. I watched as she closed her eyes, and eventually drifted off to sleep. She was so damn gorgeous it took my breath away. I knew I couldn't stay and sleep with her, if someone saw me leaving her room in the morning I'd be screwed.

"Elena," I whispered to make sure she was asleep. When she didn't respond I slowly untangled her from my arms and eased out of her bed. I looked down at her beautiful sleeping form and ran my hand down her cheek before I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you," I whispered quietly before exiting her bedroom and going back to the couch. If I couldn't say it to her when she was awake, I could at least say it while she was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm sorry it took me a few days to update I have been crazy busy, and this chapter is really super short. I knew I wouldn't have time to finish it anytime soon so I decided to just keep it short instead of making you wait any longer for an update. It's not exactly exciting, but it's all part of the plot. Thanks you to everyone who's keeping up with the story and reviewing I love all of you! Please continue to review!

Chapter 7

EPOV

I woke up the next morning alone, much to my disappointment. I had hoped Damon would stay the rest of the night, but that was an unrealistic idea. If he spent the night in here with me there would be too much to explain to my family this morning. I got out of bed reluctantly to shower and get ready for school; I just hoped Damon's uncle would call today with good news. I walked downstairs and sat with Katherine in the kitchen, my mom was making breakfast.

"Where's Damon," I asked looking around," I thought he spent the night?"

"He did but he left a minute ago," Katherine said taking a bite of her bacon," something about picking up a thing from home. I don't know he wasn't specific."

"Huh," I said trying not to sound too interested," so after Friday football season's over right?"

"If they lose it is," Katherine said taking a sip of her coffee," so hopefully they won't lose. We still have after-school practice for the rest of the week."

"Oh okay," I said secretly praying that they lost on Friday. I used to be excited about someday becoming a cheerleader like my mom, and then like Katherine. After I actually made the team the illusion was shattered, and I was miserable. I feel like my family knows nothing about me, it's as if I'm a completely different person to them. They don't know I hate being a cheerleader, or that Elijah tried to rape me, or that I was in love with my sister's 18-year-old best friend. Katherine drove us to school and I went to all of my classes, but I had too much on my mind to actually pay attention. I couldn't stand the suspense so I texted Damon to see if there was any news, but there wasn't. Three more days went by without any news, and I started to get worried. Something should've happened by now. It was Friday, and Damon and I had gone to Richmond on Monday.

"So still no news," I said glumly sitting next to Damon on the couch Friday afternoon," this is making me nervous. It's taking too long."

"I know," he said sighing," but these things take time. My uncle probably started an investigation and they have to have all their ducks in a row before arresting anyone."

"I just want all this to be over," I said running my fingers through my hair," I don't know how much longer I can take the suspense."

He gave an understanding look and took my hand in his; he'd been doing that a lot lately. I liked these little intimate moments we shared when we were alone.

"Okay Elena let's go," Katherine said running down the stairs as Damon and I immediately separated our hands," we can't be late for the game."

"I'll meet you guys there," Damon said changing the channel on the TV. Katherine and I drove to the stadium to start warming up for the game, and she kept giving me weird looks. When we pulled into the parking lot she stopped me from getting out of the car.

"Elena I have to talk to you," she said looking at me seriously," and I need you to be honest with me. Can you promise me that?"

"Yeah," I said nervously," wh-what do you need to ask me?"

"Has something happened to you recently," she asked concerned," and don't tell me that you're stressed, or that you can't sleep. I know that something is up and I know you haven't been completely honest with me."

"Look I don't know what you mean," I said defiantly," but I'm fine. We have to get to the game so we aren't late."

"We still have ten minutes Elena," Katherine said angrily," now tell me. Please."

I was silent, I couldn't tell her the truth. She can't know about Damon, or what happened with Elijah. She'd tell my parents and then the whole town would know, and I didn't want to be a slideshow. I figured I'd go with the lesser of three evils.

"I don't want to be a cheerleader," I blurted out," I hate it. I just I hate it. I've been stressed because I didn't know how to tell you."

At least one of my secrets could be out in the open; even if it's the easiest one. The car was silent for a minute. I thought she was pissed. Another minute went by, but then she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing," I said trying not to start cracking up myself. She was acting like a crazy person.

"Elena I can't believe you were so worried over cheerleading," she said smiling," you should've just told me from the beginning."

"I thought you'd be mad at me," I said shrugging," I mean it's your whole life and you were so excited when I made the team. I didn't want to let you down."

"Elena come on," she said laughing again," just finish out the game tonight, and then you're done. You can quit."

"Are you sure," I asked her confused," because I'll stay on the team if you need me to."

"Elena you're my sister," she said taking my hand," but you're also my best friend. I want you to be happy more than anything. I love you so much, and you mean more to me than you'll ever know."

"Thanks Kat," I said smiling and giving her a hug," really. I love you too."

We got out of the car and I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I still had other things going on in my life, but it felt good to be honest with my sister about one thing. I know I need to be honest about my feelings for Damon, and eventually I will, just not yet. The knowledge that tonight's game would be my last put me in a really good mood, and I managed to enjoy myself. Caroline was beyond mad that I was quitting, but I could've predicted that. She'll get over it.

"Well you two were very cheery tonight," Damon said sarcastically when we ran into him after the game," really I'm impressed."

"Well thank you," Katherine said saucily," but tonight was Elena's last game."

"Really," he said suspiciously," well that's unexpected."

I knew he was probably laughing in the inside, he's known from the start how much a hated cheerleading.

"Well you may not be a cheerleader anymore," Katherine said looking over at me," but you can still come to the after party, it'll be fun."

"I'm not really in a party mood," I said shrugging," but you can still go. I'll just call mom and have her pick me up."

"I can take you," Damon said smiling," I wasn't planning on partying either."

"Alright if you're sure," she said biting her lip," I'll spend the night at Mason's. If mom asks I'm at Rebekah's. I mean I technically will be for a while, the Michelson's are throwing the party."

"You know I'll cover for you," I said smiling," I always do."

Katherine walked away and got into her car to drive to the party.

"Damon," I said turning around and giving him a worried look," what if Elijah's there? I mean what if he tries to attack another girl?"

"Well actually I have good news," he said smiling," my uncle called me a minute ago, and they got him. He was at the house, but he's in custody now."

"Oh my god," I said smiling and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I told you we'd get him," he whispered into my ear and he pulled me in even tighter.

"Thank you so much," I said pulling away from him and looking up into his eyes," seriously Damon thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," he said smiling. He looked deep into my eyes in way that was-dare I say it-loving? I got lost in his blue pools, but before I knew it he had pulled away and we were back to where we always were.

"I should get you home," he said clearing his throat," I have to meet my father in a little bit."

He opened the door for me and I got in on the passenger side, feeling extremely stupid. Once again we got caught up in a moment, but he would never act on what I'm almost positive he's feeling. I finally reached a point where Damon Salvatore may quite possibly love me back, but it didn't even matter. He's obviously fighting it, and pretty soon it'll be forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise I finished early so here we are with chapter 8! This story is really coming along, and I have a feeling you'll all really like this chapter. There's a school dance in this chapter and those are always fun and full of angst and drama! I tried to post links to Elena and Katherine's dresses but it just wouldn't work but if you want to see them they're on my polyvore and they're labeled. My user name is emilygasper, anyways please continue to review and enjoy!

Chapter 8

DPOV

I needed a cold shower and a drink. I almost lost it again tonight with Elena. Once again my hard work and determination to forget about my feelings for her are a complete waste. The more time I spent with her, the more I fell in love with her. Even when I wasn't with her I was thinking about her. Now I had to go and meet my father, this ought to make my mood a whole lot worse.

"Ah Damon there you are," my father said when I walked through the door," so I was hoping we could have a chat."

"What's going on dad," I said taking a seat next to him," you rarely ask me to talk so obviously something's up."

"Well I've come across an opportunity at work," he said pouring himself a drink," and it would permanently relocate me to Washington. I can't discuss the details, but we'll be moving. I'll have to sell the house and you and I will get a new place for us in D.C."

"Wait what," I shouted standing up," I'm halfway through my senior year and you want to just pick up and leave? I'm here by myself all the time anyways you might as well just let me stay, or at least give me access to my trust fund so I can get a place. I don't want to leave, this is my home. Everything and everyone is here."

"Damon don't be so dramatic," my father said sipping his scotch," I'm not leaving you here, and you know you don't get access to your trust fund until you graduate high school. That's the deal your mother agreed upon when she set up the trust before she died, and we have to honor her decision."

"You know I'm eighteen," I said running my fingers through my hair," I don't have to go anywhere with you. I can do whatever I want."

"Oh please Damon," he said laughing," you have no money, and no job. You can't live on your own you haven't even graduated high school yet. When you get your diploma you can have your money and move wherever you damn well please. Just know I'm not paying for you to stay here just because you don't want to leave your friends."

"This is insane," I shouted at him angrily," you're the most selfish person I have ever met."

"Either way the realtors coming by tomorrow," he said calmly," and we should be out of here in a few weeks."

I couldn't hear anymore of what he had to say, I was beyond done. The man is never home, and suddenly he wants to move me to fucking Washington D.C. and leave everything behind. I'd have to leave behind Katherine, by best friend since birth, and her family. Most importantly I'd be leaving Elena, I'll be separated from the girl I love. The thought made me crazy. This couldn't be happening. I grabbed a bottle of bourbon I kept stashed under my bed and just started drinking.

EPOV

After Damon dropped me off at home I just wanted to collapse into my bed. This whole putting aside our feelings thing was completely exhausting. At this point I think he really might have feelings for me, but I also know he has no intention of showing them. I've done everything I can to forget about him and move on, but it just doesn't work.

"Elena there you are," my mom said as I walked through the front door," where's your sister?"

"She's sleeping at Rebekah's," I said hoping I was convincing," but I'm tired so I think I'll just go to bed."

"Oh alright," she said smiling," well did you guys win the game?"

"Uhh yeah Mystic Falls won," I said with a small smile.

"That's great," she said smiling," now you'll get to cheer in more games."

"Well actually no," I said looking down at my shoes," I quit cheerleading. Tonight was my last game."

"What," she said surprised," why on earth would you quit?"

"I just didn't like it," I said shrugging," so I talked to Katherine and she said tonight could be my last game."

"I don't understand," she said confused," I thought you wanted to be a cheerleader?"

"I did," I said running my fingers through my hair," but it ended up not being the thing for me."

"Well it's your choice," she said pulling me in for a hug," you know I'm still proud of you either way right?"

"I know mom," I said smiling back at her," anyways I'm going to bed."

It was nice to know my mom understood my decision to quit cheerleading; her reaction was a lot milder than I had expected. I thought maybe this meant she'd have a mild reaction to Damon and I too, but I highly doubt that would happen. I know for a fact that she would have a level ten freak out if anything ever happened between Damon and I. It's not even worth worrying about though, because nothing is happening, and I doubt anything ever will.

"Lena wake up," Katherine said shaking me out of my slumber the next morning," come on it's almost eleven."

"You're evil," I said groaning," why do you care if I'm awake?"

"Because we're supposed to go shopping," she said as if it was obvious," remember you promised you'd come with me and help me find a dress for the Winter Formal. Maybe we could find you something too."

"I'm not going," I said getting up to get dressed," it's a formal which means you have to go with a date, and I don't have one."

"Lena I'm sure you could find someone," Katherine said following me into the bathroom," I know a ton of guys at school that would want to go with you. Come on I'll set it up."

"That sounds like a horrible idea," I said looking at her," I don't want you to set me up that's pathetic. Really I don't even want go I'm only a freshman and there will be more formals in the future."

"Ok fine I get it," she said holding her hands up in defeat," but if we find you something we're buying it, and if you don't wear it we can just return it. Please I'm not giving you a choice."

"Ok it's a deal," I said laughing," but only if I find something spectacular."

I finished getting ready and Katherine and I drove to the mall. We went to a mall in Charlottesville so we could prevent anyone else from having our dresses. This was Katherine's idea of course. Shopping with Katherine is an extremely exhausting experience because she can never make up her mind.

"Kat we've already come across dozens of pretty dresses," I said as we walked through the mall," any one of them would've worked."

"I don't want something that simply works," Katherine said matter of factly," I need something amazing and one of a kind."

"Why don't we go in there," I said pointing to a store," it's new and French. I bet they'll have something."

"It's worth a try," she said shrugging and we walked through the doors. It was quite possibly the most amazing store I'd ever seen.

"Hello welcome to Créations Françaises," the shop owner said," what do you ladies need today?"

"We're looking for formal dresses," Katherine said smiling," but we need something one of a kind."

"Well then you've come to the right place," he said gesturing towards the racks of dresses," please look around and let me know if you need anything."

There were racks of gorgeous dresses, it was like fashion heaven. I pulled one of the price tags and my eyes widened.

"Kat this place is expensive," I whispered as she browsed.

"So we have dad's credit card," she said smiling," and he won't mind. Come on live a little."

I figured there was no arguing so I continued to look around. After about a half an hour Katherine had found her dress. It was a tight turquoise one shoulder that ended above the knees. It was covered in sequins with a unique design around the top; it was absolutely gorgeous, very Katherine.

"You look insanely beautiful," I said after she tried it on," really that's the one."

"Ok I think I'll get it," she said smiling before going to change back into her regular clothes. I had looked around, but nothing popped out enough for me to buy it. I got up and walked around some more before spotting a rack I hadn't checked yet. I walked over and found the most beautiful dress. It was powdery pink with white flower embellishing around the silk top, and a lace organza of roses on the bottom. It was perfect, I had to try it on.

"Wow Lena," Katherine said when I stepped out of the dressing room," that is amazing you have to get it. Actually you don't have a choice I'm making you get it."

"Really," I said blushing as I looked in the mirror," ok I'll get it."

Katherine and I paid for our dresses and found matching shoes before heading back home to Mystic Falls. I actually really enjoyed hanging out with her today; it was fun. I also loved the dress I got; too bad I didn't have a date to go with it. There's only one person I'd want to go to the dance with, and he'd never go with me. Damon didn't come around for the rest of the weekend, and when Monday came around he avoided Katherine and I all day. He finally showed up later that night for dinner.

"Well there you are," Katherine said when he walked in," you've been invisible all day."

"Yeah sorry," he said solemnly before sitting down," I've been busy."

"What's wrong," I said concerned," I can tell you're upset."

"Well I have some bad news," he said running his hands through his hair," my dad came back into town. He got a new job and we're moving to Washington D.C. next week."

"Wait what," Katherine said confused," you're joking right?"

"I wish I was," he said with a dry laugh," but this is true."

"Oh my god," I said quietly. I couldn't believe it. Damon would be moving, I wouldn't see him anymore, and I never even got to tell him how I feel. I never got to find out how he feels. We had a quiet family dinner; everyone was upset about the news. When I finally got up to bed I cried myself to sleep and woke up feeling like complete shit the next morning. I was practically a zombie.

"We need to do something fun," Katherine said to Damon and I at lunch," you know like a last hoorah."

"What exactly did you have in mind," Damon said smirking.

"Well let's all go to formal this weekend," Katherine said smiling at us," you and Elena can be each other's pseudo-friendship-dates. That way we can all go and Elena will get to wear her dress. It'll be our last chance to do something fun."

"Well Elena are you down," he said smirking at me," would you like to go to formal with me?"

"I'd be honored," I said laughing. This was quite possibly the greatest moment of my existence, but it was quickly ruined when I remembered Damon would still be leaving. Of course I finally get a chance to go on a date with him and he's moving away. Plus it isn't even a real date; as far as everyone's concerned it's a friendship-date. I was still excited either way. The rest of the week passed by quickly and when Friday came around Katherine had us go all out getting ready for formal. We got our nails, hair, and makeup done. I had my hair down with big curls and light makeup with colors to match my dress. Katherine had an elaborate up-do with dark makeup, she looked like a super model.

"This is going to be great," Katherine said as we put our dresses on in her bedroom," really I think tonight has the ability to be one of the best."

"Aren't you sad though," I said looking at her after I zipped up my dress," I mean Damon's leaving. After tonight this will be about it."

"I'm trying to be optimistic," she said sighing," I've been crying all week, but I have to deal with it. Nothing I do will change what's happening."

"Yeah you're right," I said looking down," I just wish he didn't have to leave."

"Yeah me too," she said pulling me in for a hug," but let's just enjoy this night."

DPOV

Tonight was the night, my date with Elena Gilbert. Even though everyone is under the impression that it's just for show, at least we'll be together. I put on my suit and tie before driving over to the Gilbert's to meet the girls and the limo.

"Awh Damon you look lovely," Mrs. Gilbert said as I walked inside," the tux is great."

"Thank you," I said hugging her," are the girls ready yet?"

"I'll go check," she said before walking up the stairs. A few minutes later she came down followed by Katherine, who looked like a super model, and then Elena, who looked like a goddess. I think my eyes may have popped out of my head at the sight of her, and I felt a familiar twitch down south.

"You both look beautiful," I said trying to calm down. Mrs. Gilbert took pictures of the three of us while we waited for Mason, who was late as usual.

"The limo's here," Elena said annoyed as we sat on the couch," and Mason isn't."

"Yeah no surprise there," I said and we smiled at each other. Katherine meanwhile was pacing across the living room like a crazy person. Finally a few minutes later he showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," he said smirking," but I was getting the house ready for the after-party."

"That's alright baby," Katherine said before kissing him," at least you're here now."

Elena and I exchanged cringes at each other before being ushered over to take more pictures. We finally got out of the house and rode the limo over to the dance. I didn't want to leave Elena's side.

"Want some punch," I asked her and she nodded. I came back a minute later and we sat down at our table. We stayed with Katherine and Mason most of the night, and it was fun with the exception of Mason. Elena and I had exchanged more looks back and forth about him tonight than ever before. Before we knew it the last dance had come. I wanted to dance with Elena.

"Want to," I said extending my hand," we might as well."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the dance floor. It was a slow song so she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist as we moved to the music. No words were exchanged, but the look we shared said it all. We were completely lost in each other. I never wanted it to end as I looked down into her beautiful eyes. She was perfect, Elena Gilbert was absolutely perfect. As we danced I fell in love with her even more. It was as if everyone else in the room had disappeared and it was just Elena and I. The song ended too quickly and we reluctantly separated.

"Time for the after party," Katherine said pulling us back to the limo. It was just Katherine, Elena, and I because Mason had to leave earlier so he'd be there to let people in. We pulled up to the Lockwood's large house and the party was in full swing. Katherine went to find Mason leaving Elena and I alone.

"Thank god Elijah won't be here," she said looking over at me," the last party with him here didn't go so well."

"I'll keep an eye on you," I said smirking at her," come on let's go get a drink."

We went into the kitchen and I handed her a drink, which she swallowed eagerly. I finished mine off before handing her another one, and by her third and my fifth we were definitely tipsy.

"Let's go outside," she said pulling me towards the backyard. We walked out and took a seat on a bench over by a few trees. Katherine and Mason were off in the distance going at it on the side of the house.

"I can't believe they're still together," Elena said smirking at me," they've been the most obnoxious couple in Mystic Falls for over a year now."

"Yeah I don't get it," Damon said smirking back at me," I didn't think it would last this long either. You'll have to call me and let me know what's going on with them after I move."

Her face dropped from a smile to a frown after I said that. The alcohol in my system was helping me forget about my self-control, and I had to get closer to her.

"Why so glum," I asked putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her into my side.

"I don't want you to leave," she said as tears streamed down her face," I just-I'm really going to miss you."

"Hey," I said pulling on her chin and angling her face up towards mine," it'll be ok."

"No it won't," she said as more tears started falling," you don't understand."

"What do you mean," I said wiping away her tears with my thumb," of course I understand. I'll miss you too."

She shook her head and looked back down. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, not knowing what else to do. I wanted to tell her the truth about how I felt, and after those five drinks I considered it.

"You know what fuck it," I said and she looked back up at me," Elena I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Wh-what," she said surprised as she looked into my eyes," Damon-I."

"Just don't," I said covering her mouth before she could say more," I needed you to know before I left. You don't have to say anything."

"I want to," she said swiping my hand away," because I love you too Damon."

I grabbed the side of her face and pulled her lips to mine before I lost my nerve. Kissing her was better than I could have ever imagined. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that made me do it, or the fact that I was about to leave, but either way the feeling of her lips on mine sent me into a state of complete euphoria. I darted my tongue out demanding entrance to her mouth and she allowed it right away. Her tongue ran along mine, she let out a stifled moan and I pulled her in even closer to me. She grabbed my face before running her fingers through my hair and I groaned. We pulled apart breathless and I touched my forehead against hers. She smiled up at me before bring my lips back to hers and kissing me even harder. I never wanted this moment to end.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay everyone so here we are with chapter 9. I hope you guys liked that kiss in the last chapter, and I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. This next chapter is kind of short because I wanted to leave it at a certain place, but I'll try to update again by tomorrow. Please continue to review I love reading all of your comments!

Chapter 9

EPOV

I couldn't believe what was happening; Damon and I were kissing, and he told me he loved me. It was absolutely amazing. The feeling of his lips on mine is indescribable. I could kiss him forever. He pulled me in closer and I wrapped my arms around him. Our kisses grew more and more desperate, and as his tongue ran along mine-

"Elena, Damon," Katherine shouted from a distance," Lexi said she could drive us home."

"Oh my god," I whispered," did she see us?"

"I don't think so," he said looking over at her," she would've said something. We better go."

We got up and walked over to find Katherine who led us to her friend Lexi's car. I hated that Damon and I were interrupted so suddenly.

"So what have you two been up to," Katherine asked while we drove home," anything interesting?"

"Nope nothing," I said quickly. We drove the rest of the way home and you could cut the tension between Damon and I with a knife. When we finally pulled up to the house I went upstairs to change into my pajamas, but there was no way I could go to sleep after what happened. I peeked out my door to make sure the rest of the house was asleep before slowly creeping down the stairs. Damon was awake and sitting on the couch.

"Hey," he said smiling when I walked downstairs," what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just needed to see you," I said sitting down next to him," what are we doing?"

"I don't know," he said sighing," I mean I'm moving in a few days. Even if we were together Katherine and your parents would flip."

"I know," I said frowning," I just wish you didn't have to leave."

"I know me too," he said pulling me into his side. We stayed like that for a while before I reluctantly went up to my own bedroom. I felt like my world was crashing down around me, he couldn't leave. We finally opened up about our feelings for each other and he was going to leave. I had to do something about it. Maybe my parents would let him stay here. We have an extra room downstairs; all he'd have to do is move his furniture in it. He practically lives here anyways. The next morning I woke up with a plan, but I needed Katherine's help.

"Kat wake up," I said shaking her out of her slumber," come on we need to talk."

"What are you doing," she groaned," it's seven in the morning are you insane?"

"I have an idea of how we can help Damon," I sad looking at her seriously," we can have him stay here, with us."

"Do you think mom and dad would go for that," Katherine said looking at me," I mean that's kind of a big deal."

"He's already eighteen its not like he needs to be parented," I said desperately," plus we have a spare room, it just needs furniture, which he already has at home. Come on we have to at least ask them."

"Okay fine," she said getting out of bed," let's go wake them up."

We walked down the hall and into our parent's bedroom to ask them. My stomach is doing somersaults, I'm so nervous. This just has to work.

"What are you guys doing," my mom said as her and my dad woke up," it's seven in the morning."

"We have a proposition," I said seriously," about Damon."

"What about Damon," my dad asked skeptically.

"Well we were thinking he could stay here," Katherine said slowly.

"I don't know sweetheart," my mom said," that's a big responsibility."

"Please mom," I begged," he basically lives here anyways. We have a spare room he can move all his furniture into, and he's legally an adult so it isn't like you'd have to take care of him. It's not fair what his father is doing, we have to help him."

My parents were silent for a minute before my father spoke.

"We'll talk about it," he said seriously," this is a big decision so just give your mother and I some time."

"Thank you daddy," I said hugging him," seriously this could be a really good thing."

"Well that went pretty well," I said after we left," I think we may actually stand a chance."

"I hope so," she said smiling," but we shouldn't say anything to Damon until we know for sure."

"He wouldn't have wanted us to ask anyways," I said looking at Katherine," you know he would've felt weird about asking mom and dad to move in."

"I know that's why he didn't bring it up in the first place," Katherine said as I followed her into her room," but I wonder if the thought has crossed his mind."

"I'm sure it has," I said as we sat down on her bed," he spends so much time here there's no way he hasn't considered it."

"I don't want to lose my best friend," Katherine said laying down," I've been trying to keep it together, but things here would suck without him."

"I know," I said laying down next to her," I don't want to lose him either, he's become such an important part of our lives."

To be honest I just don't know what I would do without Damon. Not only do I love him, but he's also been there for me every time I needed him. I wouldn't have made it through the Elijah situation without him; he would've raped me if it weren't for Damon. I just needed my parents to make the right choice; I don't think I could ever forgive them if they allowed him to go.

DPOV

I had really dug myself into a deep hole here. Elena and I finally told each other the truth, and we finally kissed. It was the single greatest moment of my life, but I'm moving away. God I fucking hate my dad. This is all his fault.

"Morning Damon," Katherine said as her and Elena walked downstairs," want some breakfast?"

"How about I make pancakes," I said smiling," for old time sake."

"Sounds perfect," Elena said smiling back at me. God I would miss her smile. We ate breakfast and hung out just as we usually did on Sunday mornings, but all I could think about was how much it would suck when it ended. Every time I looked at Elena it pained me. As I sat in the Gilbert's house that day I realized how much 'd be leaving behind. This family and these people are all I have. My father could care less about me, but at least I always had the Gilberts. I won't have them in Washington D.C. I won't have anyone.

"Hey you want to go to The Grill," Katherine asked later that afternoon," Mason can meet us there."

"No offense Katherine," I said looking at her," but I'd rather not spend one of my last days here with your douchebag of a boyfriend."

"Okay fine," Katherine said sighing," I'll just tell him we can't go today."

"Well if you want to go you should," I said shrugging," wouldn't want to upset your boyfriend."

"I don't want to leave," she said annoyed," I want to hang out with you."

"Okay suit yourself," I said smirking," but really it's fine."

"Well I'll only be gone for a bit," she said getting up," and then I'll be back and we can all hang out."

"I still don't get them," Elena said laughing," really they have one of the most unhealthy relationships I've ever seen."

"Yeah well Mason's a piece of shit," I said going to sit on the couch next to her," she'll realize it one day. Let's just hope that day is sooner rather than later."

"Look Damon I need to ask you something," she said turning to face me," it's about us. I mean I've been keeping my feelings for you a secret for a long time now, and last night I finally told you, but now that you're leaving does that mean we just move on from each other?"

It was a good question, one that had been running through my head since the moment we told each other the truth. I didn't want her to move on, and I didn't want to either.

"I don't know," I said looking into her eyes," I still love you Elena, and I don't think that will change anytime soon. It's just that keeping up with a secretive long-distance relationship seems kind of unrealistic, but I don't want to move on from you, I don't think I could if I tried."

"I don't either," she said grabbing my hand," I don't think I could get over you if I tried. This whole situation just sucks."

"I know," I said looking down at our joined hands," but we'll figure it out. Maybe after I graduate I can come back and we could figure something out."

"That's just so long from now," she said sadly," and even then I doubt my parents would be okay with this. You know how prude they can be."

"Yeah I know," I said sighing," but we will figure it out, I promise."

She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her in closer to my side. We stayed like that for the rest of the day, not wanting to separate. Thank god we had the house to ourselves. A few hours later the front door opened and Katherine was back so Elena and I were forced to scoot apart.

"So mom and dad just called," Katherine said when she got inside," they're on their way home from that brunch thing and they want to talk to all of us."

"They want to talk to me," I said confused," are you sure?"

"Yeah that's what they said," Katherine said shrugging," they'll be home soon."

A few minutes later Miranda and Grayson came home and walked into the living room. They seemed as if they had some sort of announcement, but I wasn't sure how it involved me.

"So your mother and I have talked," Grayson said smiling," and we'd like to ask if Damon would want to stay here for the rest of the school year. You can have the extra room, and we'd be honored to have you. If you'd like to that is."

"Wait really," I said shocked," you really want me here?"

"Of course we do," Miranda said smiling," you're practically a member of the family already, and we know how your father can be. We know you would be happier here and we care about you too much to let you move away."

"I don't even know what to say," I said smiling," but I mean this is insane. You're really sure?"

"Of course they're sure," Katherine said getting up," just say yes Damon."

I looked over at Elena and she smiled at me. There's no way I could leave behind her smile, I had to stay.

"Okay then yes," I said smiling," I would love to stay here. Thank you so much."

The Gilbert's all hugged me, and I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The only problem is that Elena and I would be under the same roof, and her parents couldn't know what happened between us. They've given me so much and I don't want to disrespect them. Now with the relief of knowing I could stay came the anxiety of having to continue to avoid what's going on between Elena and I.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! So I can't believe we're already at chapter 10, and things are just getting interesting. I know some of you were concerned that Damon will go back to avoiding his feelings and it'll be like it was in the beginning. Don't worry that won't happen, but he'll certainly try. Now that their feelings are out in the open ignoring them would be impossible. Anyways, this chapter kind of introduces you to the second half of the story and this couple will have a lot to overcome. Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing I love that you're all so interested in the story. Please continue to review I absolutely love reading your comments!

Chapter 10

EPOV

I could not be any happier that my parents let Damon stay with us, but I knew it would only complicate things even further. My dad got a moving truck and we all went to the Salvatore house to help Damon get his stuff. His dad is even scarier than I imagined he would be.

"So let me get this straight," Damon's dad said," you're going to take in my son? Why would you do that?"

"Because he needs a place to stay," my father said sternly," and he needs people that care about him. You're never home so he practically lived at our house all these years anyways. I can't let you take him to a new city where he doesn't have anyone."

"Fine take him," Mr. Salvatore said shrugging," I don't really care what the kid does, but I'm not paying for it. He'll get access to his money when he graduates, but until then he's on his own."

"No he's not," I said speaking up," he has us, so he'll never be on his own."

Damon's dad looked at me sternly, and my heart was beating so fast it almost fell out of my chest. The man is quite possibly the scariest human being I've ever come across, no wonder he's in the FBI.

"Look I'll just get my stuff," Damon said looking at his dad," and then we'll be out of your hair."

We all walked up to Damon's bedroom, and it reminded me of the morning I woke up with him after the Elijah situation. He held me in his arms, it was the best wake up I could've ever asked for.

"Alright," my dad said interrupting my thoughts," Damon and I will take big furniture and you girls can box up everything else."

Katherine, my mom, and I boxed up all of Damon's belongings and it was interesting to see all of the things he owned. He even had a few stuffed animals, imagine, the Damon Salvatore, with stuffed animals.

"Damon's dad is even worse than I imagined," my mom said while we folded Damon's clothes putting them into boxes," I don't understand how someone could just reject their own child like that."

"In all the years we were friends I met him once," Katherine said sighing," and he was an ass. I think his wife's death really took a toll on him."

"He's scary," I said looking up at them," I mean I couldn't imagine living with someone like that."

"Well he won't have to anymore," my mom said smiling," I think living with us will be a good fit for him."

We finished packing up all of Damon's belongings and the furniture was in the truck. Damon waved goodbye to his father and we drove back to our house, now Damon's house too. After we got his room all set up and his clothes in the closet it felt real. Damon Salvatore would be living under the same roof as me, I couldn't figure out if this would be good or bad. Either way it's better than him moving away.

"So how does it feel," I said walking into his room later that night," you know to be officially living here."

"It feels good," he sad smiling," I have a feeling you were behind this whole thing with your parents."

"Yeah I was," I said smiling back," I just couldn't let you go."

"Well thank you," he said walking over to me," seriously Elena."

"You're welcome," I said before pressing my lips to his with a soft kiss. He pulled me in and kissed me back with feeling as our lips melted together.

"Wait," he said pulling away," Elena we can't do this."

"Why not," I said confused," I thought you loved me."

"I do," he said running his hands through his hair," but I can't do this to your parents. They've given me so much, and if they knew about this I doubt they'd still let me live here."

"They don't have to know," I said sheepishly," we can keep it a secret."

"Elena I love you so much," he said pulling me towards him," but we need to seriously consider the ramifications of what we're doing. The timing is wrong, we have to wait."

"I don't want to wait," I said desperately," I love you now. I want to be with you now."

"God I wish we could," he said moving aside a piece of my hair," but I'm doing this because I love you. Things would blow so out of control if we were together now. It's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, and us being together would ruin things for you too."

"I disagree," I said defiantly," but fine do what you want Damon."

"Elena please," he said with a painful look on his face," I don't want to hurt you."

"Well it's a little late for that," I said angrily before storming out of the room. I couldn't hear anymore from him. He finally told me he loved me, and he's staying, but now we can't be together. Once again I ended up crying myself to sleep over this boy. I woke up in a bad mood and did everything possible to avoid Damon all day. I know I have to make up with Caroline so I could have another person to hang out with besides Damon and Katherine. I hated being in a fight with her anyways.

"Hey Car," I said walking over to her during lunch," so I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh you mean about how you quit," she said annoyed," you didn't even tell me Elena. You just showed up one day saying this is it and now you're just not on the team. I thought we were best friends who told each other everything, but you kept that from me."

"I know," I said sadly," I am so sorry. I have so much going on right now and I was afraid of telling anyone the truth. I know how stupid that was; I just want us to be friends again. Please."

"Well I'll accept your apology," she said crossing her arms defiantly," as long as you never keep a secret from me again."

"Okay deal," I said smiling," and since we aren't keeping secrets I have to tell you something."

"Ohh gossip," she said excitedly as we went to sit at a cafeteria table," so what's going on?"

"Well it's about Damon," I said nervously," we kind of got together after formal. He told me he loved me, and I said I loved him too."

"Oh my god," Caroline said with a small smile," that's incredible. Isn't that what you always wanted? Did anything else happen?"

"Well we kissed," I said blushing," and it was amazing. The problem is that we only did it because we thought he would be moving away, but my parents decided to take him in so now he's living with us. He thinks that if we're together he'd be disrespecting my parents and he thinks it'll cause problems for me. It just sucks because we finally told each other the truth and now I feel like we're back to square one."

"I think that's completely stupid," Caroline said animatedly," he's being an idiot. You just need to convince him he's wrong."

"How am I supposed to do that," I asked her," I mean he's pretty set in his decision."

"This is just like Gossip Girl," Caroline said enthusiastically," you know in season two with Chuck and Blair."

"Caroline my life isn't a TV show," I said laughing," what do Damon and I have to do with Gossip Girl?"

"Just hear me out," she said seriously," on Gossip Girl when Blair wanted Chuck to be with her and give her what she wanted she seduced him. It'll be easy with you guys living in the same house. It's the same as the show I mean you guys already know that you like each other now you just have to get him to cave."

"You need to take a break from the Netflix," I said laughing," but you're right that could work. I just don't really know how to seduce him. I've never seduced someone before."

"Well you could walk around the house naked," she said laughing," or buy some sexy lingerie. We could go to Victoria's Secret after school."

"Yeah that's not going to happen," I said laughing," I need something a little more subtle."

"All right, well just make yourself available," she said matter of factly," you could try and come off I don't know like sexy around him. Just make him regret his decision."

"I guess," I said sighing," but I'm not really good at that."

"Well I'll help you," she said smiling," let me spend the night Friday and we'll come up with a plan. You also need to play it off like you don't care, it'll get to him if he thinks you're moving on."

"I don't know," I said skeptically," this seems a little strange. How do you know all of this will work?"

"Elena just go with it," she said smiling," we have to at least try. I know you love him, and I know he loves you. I've seen the way you look at each other. At your birthday dinner you were having eye sex all night."

"Eye sex," I said laughing," well I guess that makes sense. When I broke up with Matt he told me he noticed the way Damon looked at me, but he did a good job of avoiding his feelings. That's why I'm afraid it'll go back to how it was before."

"Elena that isn't going to happen," Caroline said putting her hand on my shoulder," things are different now. He knows you love him too, and you've already given in and kissed each other. He won't be able to go back to how it used to be, especially if you tempt him."

"Yeah I hope so," I said shrugging," but maybe he'll just avoid me again, it seemed so easy for him before."

"Trust me Elena," Caroline said taking a bite of her sandwich," he's a boy. He's already had a taste so I can guarantee he wants even more now. He probably imagines you naked every night."

"Of course you turn this into a conversation about sex," I said playfully smacking her," honestly you're incorrigible."

"I'm just stating the obvious," she said smiling," don't deny that you haven't at least thought about it."

"Well maybe a little," I said blushing," but I don't want to rush into it."

"I know I know," she said waving her hand," for now we just need to get him to stop denying what he wants. You know it's worth a try."

I know she's right. I have to try. It seems a little ridiculous to me that I'm going to try and seduce Damon, but if it actually works it won't seem so ridiculous. Even though Caroline is a little outrageous she gets this kind of stuff. I wouldn't have her any other way. I can't let Damon pretend that nothing happened between us, it isn't right.

DPOV

Once again I had royally screwed up with Elena, it seems that's all I ever do. I love her so much, but I know if we were together things would get complicated. I didn't want to keep our relationship a secret; it isn't fair to her. I know that things would be so much easier if we simply waited until the time was right. When she's older our love won't be so forbidden. She had completely blown me off at breakfast this morning and she ate lunch with her friend Caroline. I understand why she doesn't want to talk to me, but I had hoped it wouldn't be like this. Katherine and I were eating lunch together and it felt nearly empty without Elena. I've been in a bad mood all day.

"Ugh Mason is being such a jerk," she said slamming her tray down on the table," Friday is senior night at the playoff game and when I asked him if he wanted to go out after he said he couldn't because he had plans with his friends."

"Dump him," I said shrugging," there problem solved. Tah dah!"

"It's not that easy," she said taking a bite of her food," I can't just break up with him over something like this."

"Then break up with him because he's an ass," I said seriously," come on Katherine the guy is clearly not worth your time. Elena agrees with me you know."

"You've talked to Elena about this," she asked irritated," I didn't realize my relationship was such a hot topic."

"We're just worried," I said looking at her," you can do so much better than Mason Lockwood. We both care about you and think you deserve better. The guy can barely form a sentence."

"He isn't retarted," she said angrily," and I love him."

"Love sucks," I said bitterly.

"Someone's grumpy today," she said getting up," I think I'll go eat with Lexi. You're being an ass."

Great now Katherine's mad at me too. I'm really doing well with the Gilbert sisters these days. Now I'm just a pathetic idiot eating lunch alone.

"Damon Salvatore," a voice said next to me," I'm surprised you aren't surrounded by your usual band of Gilbert sisters."

"Hey Klaus how are ya," I said sarcastically," what brings you to my table today?"

"Cut the bullshit," he said angrily," I'm here to warn you. I know you're the reason my brother's in jail right now. Apparently the cop in charge of the investigation is named Salvatore and I don't believe in coincidences."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said nonchalantly," but either way I'd advise you to leave me alone. I wouldn't want to have to ruin your life too."

"Don't act all high and mighty Salvatore," he said rolling his eyes," just watch your back. I take family loyalty very seriously, and what you did to my brother will not fly. Have a nice day."

This day just keeps getting better. I always knew Klaus Michelson was an ass hole, but now he's threatening me too. I swear to god if he involves Elena in this he's done. In this moment it's probably a good thing that she's avoiding me, I don't want her tangled in this at all. I ran into her doing homework in the kitchen when I got home.

"Hi Damon," she said without looking up from her assignment.

"Uhm hey," I said taking a seat next to her," so how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said smiling," I just have a ton of math homework. Plus I have a test on Wednesday."

"Right well I'll leave you to study," I said getting up and heading back to the living room. At least she's talking to me now.

"Wait Damon," she said before I left the room," do you know how to write proofs? I'm beyond confused and I know you already took geometry."

"Yeah I think I remember," I said sitting back next to her," what problem are you on?"

"This one," she said pointing at a problem in her book," I don't really understand."

I explained how the problem was done and showed her on a separate piece of paper. I couldn't help but notice how close she's sitting to me. I also couldn't help but notice her clear amount of cleavage coming from her low-cut top as she leaned over the counter. Elena Gilbert is making things very difficult for me.

"So are you good now," I asked standing up," you seem to be doing better."

"Yes thank you," she said smiling and chewing on the end of her pencil," seriously you're a life saver."

"You're welcome," I said gulping before practically sprinting back to my room. I have a feeling she's toying with me, and not on accident. Elena-1. Damon-0.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here's chapter 11! Elena is trying to get Damon to cave, but it isn't going to be easy. This chapter is kind of blah for Delena, but I promise there is some good stuff coming in the next few chapters, including a little bit of smut which everyone likes. We just have to let them work things out and be stubborn for a little bit. Their current situation kind of reminds me of the sire bond on the show. They love each other but Damon knows it would be wrong to let anything happen so he fights their relationship. Anyways, please continue to review, your comments seriously make my day and inspire me to continue writing!

Chapter 11

EPOV

My efforts to get Damon to cave seem to be working because I can tell without a doubt that I'm getting to him. This afternoon in the kitchen he practically sprinted out of the room, I'm actually quite proud of myself. I just don't know what else to do without looking desperate, the problem is that I am desperate. I just want Damon to be with me; I need him to stop avoiding what's going on between us. I don't understand how he can just forget about everything so easily. I needed to get his attention again, but I don't really know what to do. When I walked downstairs later that night he was on the couch watching TV alone. I went back to my room to put on something he would like.

"Perfect," I said smiling as I picked up my tight-fitting shorter pair of pajama shorts that I don't really wear in front of people. I grabbed a tank top that is a few sizes too small and put my hair up in a high ponytail to show off my neck. If I'm going to do this I might as well commit.

"Hey Damon," I said smiling as I walked down the stairs," what are you watching?"

"Uhh just fresh prince reruns," he said eyeing me as I walked over to sit next to him. I knew he was checking me out, Caroline's right boys are easy to get to. It secretly thrilled me that I seem to have an effect on him.

"So anything new," I asked looking over at him," you know anything exciting happening?"

"Uh no," he said eyeing me strangely," why are you so curious?"

"I'm just making conversation," I said shrugging," we haven't really talked today."

"That's because you avoided me," he said pointedly," so why the change of heart?"

"It's kind of impossible to avoid someone you live with," I said smiling," plus I like hanging out with you."

"Elena I'm not stupid," he said smirking," I know what you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying not to smile.

"I don't think you get it," he said turning towards me and talking right up close to my face," prancing around in tiny little shorts and pretending to need help with homework. You don't have to put so much effort into making me want you, I already do without these little acts."

My heart was beating fast as he spoke to me, his deep voice penetrating me with every word. His lips are so close to mine I can almost taste them. All of my senses are on overload, and I wanted to mold my body with his and kiss him for the rest of my life.

"So then take me," I said with staggered breaths not breaking our close contact," I'm right here, and I want this Damon. I want us."

"God I wish I could," he said almost whispering," but you know we can't."

I grabbed the side of his face and pulled him in for a tender kiss before pulling away and gauging his reaction. He didn't look mad, so I decided to try again. I pressed my lips to his, but with more urgency as his tongue darted between my lips and ran along mine and I let out a muffled moan. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against his chest causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I wanted to be as close as I possibly could. As our mouths attacked one another with sheer desperation it grew more and more heated. I could feel his natural male response as I sat on his lap and I knew things were escalating.

"Elena please," he said pulling away breathless," we need to press pause here. We're in the living room."

"I know," I said sighing and unwrapping my legs to sit next to him," but my point has been proved."

"What point would that be," he asked smirking.

"That you can't resist me," I said looking into his eyes," no matter how hard you try."

"You're right," he said smiling," I can't resist you, but this isn't right. We can't sneak around behind everyone's back."

"Look I know it's not right," I said trying not to let myself cry," but I can't just pretend I don't love you. It's not as easy for me as it is for you."

"Elena you think it's easy for me," he said surprised," there's nothing more difficult than not showing you how I feel, but you deserve more than secret late night make outs on the couch."

"I'm okay with this," I said desperately," I just want you. I don't care how it happens and I don't care that we have to sneak around."

"Forbidden love is a lot more complicated than you'd think," he said running his hand through his hair," you've heard of Romeo and Juliet. Spoiler alert: it doesn't end well."

"This isn't funny," I said more upset than before," and you can't keep toying with me like this. You say you want to be with me, but then you reject me. It makes no sense."

"You're right," he said sighing," which is why we need to cool off and stick to friendship right now. I still love you and I always will, but-"

"The timing isn't right," I said interrupting him," I know I've heard the speech. It's fine. I'll move on."

I got up and walked back up the stairs to my room and I'm doing my best to make him think I'm strong. The second I closed the door the tears came flooding down again and I buried my face in my pillow.

DPOV

Things don't get much worse than this. I want to go tell Elena I didn't mean any of it and that we can be together, but I need to be reasonable. If we give in completely everything will get complicated, and if someone found out all hell would break loose. The next few weeks went by quickly and winter break officially starts now. Words cannot describe how relieved I am to have a break from school. There has been a tension looming around Elena and I, which is to be expected after our last conversation. When I got home from school I saw Katherine and Mason in the living room arguing about something, which they've been doing a lot lately.

"Katherine you're acting like a bitch," Mason shouted getting up in her face," what the hell is wrong with you."

"Uh woah there," I said interrupting them," don't talk to her like that she's a girl who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Fuck off Damon," Mason said angrily," this is none of your business just go away."

"Well that's not going to happen," I said getting closer to him," so I suggest you leave now."

"Okay you both need to stop," Katherine shouted trying to separate us," Mason we're over so you can go home. I can't do this anymore."

"Whatever Katherine," he said before walking back to his car," I wanted to dump you anyways."

"Are you okay," I asked her after he left," that was kind of intense."

"I just need a minute," she said trying to collect herself," I feel like such an idiot for putting up with him for so long."

"Hey you're not an idiot," I said pulling her in for a hug. She started crying and I felt terrible. I knew Mason would end up hurting her, but I wasn't going to say I told you so.

"Is everything okay," Elena asked walking down the stairs," Kat what's wrong."

"Mason and I broke up," she said wiping away her tears," he's an ass hole and I should've done it sooner. You both warned me and I didn't listen. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Elena said hugging her," love makes us do stupid things."

Her eyes shifted over to me I and nervously ran my hand through my hair.

"Well let's do something fun," I said trying to improve the mood," it's the first day of break and I think we could all use a distraction."

"I don't really want to go anywhere," Katherine said shrugging," I just want to put my pajamas on and eat ice cream."

"Well that's what we'll do," I said smiling," whatever you want. We can eat junk food and watch Ferris Bueller and you can recite it without getting in trouble."

"We don't have any good food though," Elena said smiling," mom's been on a health kick lately."

"Why don't you guys just go to the store," Katherine said sitting on the couch," and I'll wait here. I want to be alone for a little bit anyways."

"Okay that's fine," I said grabbing my keys," Elena is that alright with you?"

"Yeah I don't care," she said shrugging and following me out to the car. She's being really quiet, this is the first time we've been alone since that night we kissed on the couch.

"It's a good thing Katherine and Mason are done," I said as we drove to the store," at least now he's out of our lives and done screwing with Katherine."

"Yeah," she said quietly while looking out the window.

"So you aren't very chatty," I said smirking.

"What do you want me to say," she said looking over at me," because all you ever do is tell me how much we don't work and then you want us to chat like nothing happened?"

"Okay fine I get your point," I said looking back at the road.

"See that's the thing," she said annoyed," you don't get it at all."

"Well then enlighten me," I said looking over at her as we pulled into the parking lot.

"We're here," she said gesturing towards the store.

"I don't care we obviously need to talk," I said sternly," so please tell me what I don't get."

"You tell me you love me and that you always will and that you want to be with me," she said angrily," and you kiss me, but then you tell me how horrible it would be if we were together. So I avoid you and try to get through this without breaking down and you suddenly want to be my friend and talk to me like none of that other stuff even happened. You don't get it because if you did then you wouldn't be doing shit like this."

I didn't really know what to say. She's right. Everything she's saying is right, and I know it's my fault.

"You're right," I said looking at her," I've really been screwing up lately."

"Well at least you admit it," she snapped.

"What do you want me to do," I asked her hoping she'd tell me.

"The only thing I want is to be with you," she said quietly looking up at me," but that isn't going to happen so I just need you to give me my space."

"Alright fine," I said sighing," we'll go get Katherine her food and then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine," she said and we got out of the car and walked into the store.

EPOV

I don't think I've ever been this angry before. I couldn't even look at Damon without seething. We finished getting the food and drove home without uttering a word to each other. I sat on the couch and he sat on the chair while we watched the movie, and I went to bed without acknowledging him. The way I feel right now almost makes me wish Damon and I had never told each other the truth. At least before I felt like there was a shred of hope, but now I just see darkness.

"Elena I'm worried about you," Caroline said a few days later," you seem depressed. This whole Damon thing is really screwing with you. I mean I'm upset about all this Tyler stuff I'm dealing with, but you just seem inconsolable."

"Well I'm trying not to be," I said laying down on my bed," but he just really gets to me."

"I know," she said laying down next to me," I'm sorry all of this is happening. I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Me too," I said sighing as I sat back up," but thank you Car. Seriously."

"Thank you for what," she asked confused.

"Just being here," I said shrugging," you're the only person I can talk to about this."

"Well you are my best friend," she said smiling," I'm supposed to help console you when a boy breaks your heart. It's my job."

"Well either way I appreciate it," I said smiling,.

"Alright this is enough," she said getting up," we need to do something fun."

"It's a weeknight in Mystic Falls," I said laughing," I don't think there is anything fun to do. Not to mention we can't drive."

"Yeah but Katherine does," she said smirking," and she hates boys these days too. We should have a girls night and go bowling like we used to when we were younger."

"Alright that's a good idea," I said laughing," let's go ask her."

"Ah Katherine there you are," Caroline said when we got downstairs," want to come out with Elena and I?"

"And just where are you guys going," she asked smirking.

"We want to go bowling like we used to," I said smiling," come on it'll be fun."

"I'm always up for bowling," Damon said walking into the room interrupting us.

"No boys allowed," Caroline said giving him a withering stare. This is why she's my best friend.

"Okay fine we can go bowling," Katherine said getting up," let's go. Bye Damon."

We all left the house and hopped into Katherine's car to drive to the bowling alley. We got inside and chose a lane and I felt relieved to be doing something normal again.

"I'm imagining the pins as Mason's head," Katherine said before rolling the ball and getting a strike," hah!"

"I think we should do this more often," I said laughing," it's a healthy way to release aggression."

"Amen to that," Caroline said smiling," I can't deny that I pictured Tyler when my ball hit that pin."

After we finished our game we went to The Grill to get something to eat. All of this was helping me forget about Damon, which is nice.

"You know Mason's throwing the new years party this year," Katherine said sitting down in our booth," it was supposed to be at the Michelson's but they couldn't do it anymore so Mason is. I usually live for new years parties, now not so much."

"You could go and not even see him," I said smiling," don't let him ruin the fun."

"Why aren't the Michelson's doing it," Caroline said confused," I thought they always threw a party for new years."

"They do but they can't this year," she said taking a sip of her drink," apparently Elijah is out on bail, but he's on house arrest and he can't get into trouble so their parents said no party."

"Wait Elijah is out," I said surprised," since when?"

"Uhh since yesterday," Katherine said shrugging," Lexi told me when she called to warn me about Mason's party."

"What did he do anyways," Caroline asked," I heard he sold drugs."

"Yeah he did," Katherine said nodding, I couldn't believe this was happening. I wonder if Damon knows, I mean he must. He really is taking this space thing seriously if he didn't even bother to tell me. I stayed quiet the rest of the night, I'm back to having a million things weighing on my mind.

"I'm glad we did that," Katherine said when we got home after dropping off Caroline," it was a good distraction from everything."

"Yeah it was," I said smiling at her.

"Is everything okay," Katherine asked me skeptically," you just seem like you're upset about something."

"It's a long story," I said sighing," and I don't really want tot talk about it."

"Okay fair enough," Katherine said looking at me," but you know you can talk to me right?"

"I know," I said sending her a reassuring smile," but I'll be fine. Really."

She dropped the subject thank goodness and I let out a sigh of relief. We walked inside and Katherine went up to bed, but I needed to do something first.

"Damon," I said knocking on his door," can I come in?"

"Yeah," he said confused as I walked in," what's up?"

"Did you know Elijah was out," I asked him," he's on house arrest."

"I know my uncle told me," he said taking a seat on the bed.

"And you didn't think to inform me," I asked him confused.

"Well you weren't talking to me remember," he said smirking," but it's nothing to worry about anyways."

"Right okay," I said looking at my shoes. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Do you need something else," he asked me.

"No that's it, goodnight Damon," I said before leaving the room. He's being cold which is stupid considering he's the one in the wrong. I have a right to be angry here not him. Damon Salvatore is an ass hole. Here I am crying myself to sleep over him for the hundredth time this year.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone so I finished up with chapter 12 and decided to publish it tonight for you all to read. Now don't hate me, but this chapter is basically Delena free. Although, there's some other good stuff I think you'll like. It's mostly in Elena's perspective, and we learn something new about Katherine too. I promise that the next chapter will have good Delena and I'll probably bring it out tomorrow. Anyways, as usual please continue to review!

Chapter 12

DPOV

I'm being an ass hole, and I know it. Elena spoke to me for the first time since our fight and I was completely cold. I don't want to hurt her, but part of me believes that if she's mad at me it'll be easier for her to be away from me. Meanwhile, I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown being apart from her. I just wish she could understand where I'm coming from, and she could see everything we both have to lose. I didn't tell her about Elijah being home partially because I'm giving her space and partially because I didn't want to worry her. She still has no idea that Klaus is on my ass now too. He's repeating his senior year because he got suspended so much for fighting, and because he's an idiot. Either way, I don't want Elena involved and I don't want her to worry about it. My thought got interrupted when my phone rang; it's my dad. What the hell does he want?

"Hello," I said skeptically.

"Hi Damon it's your father," he said in his usual stern tone," I called to talk to you about the holidays."

"What about them," I asked confused," I doubt your calling me to invite me to your home cooked Christmas dinner."

"Well actually I did," he said chuckling," just not mine. Your grandmother wants the family to do Christmas at her house in the Hamptons. I promised her I'd call you and extend the invitation; she wants you to come stay for a few days."

"Okay well if it's for grandma I'll go," I said sighing," what day does she want me there?"

"Anytime before Christmas Eve," he said back to his stern tone," you still know where it is right?"

"Yeah I have the address," I said laying back down on my bed," so I'll drive up tomorrow."

"Alright I'll call her and let her know," he said sounding unusually happy, well for him at least.

"Okay see you later dad," I said before hanging up the phone. Contrary to the way I feel about my father I do actually like my family, most of them aren't too bad. Plus this will give Elena and I some time apart, which could be good for us considering the current state of our relationship. Living under the same roof doesn't make avoiding each other very easy. I figured I'd tell Katherine since I didn't want to wake her parents.

"Can I come in," I asked knocking on her door. When I got the ok I walked inside and she was sitting on the bed with Elena. So much for getting space from each other.

"What's up," Katherine asked getting up.

"Well my father just called," I said raising my eyebrows," and he invited me to spend Christmas at my grandmothers house in the Hamptons so I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Everyone will most likely still be asleep when I leave so can you let your parents know?"

"Yeah sure," she said smiling," so this should be good. Seeing your family I mean."

"Yeah I'm kind of looking forward to it," I said shrugging," anyways I'll see you guys later."

"Okay bye," Katherine said hugging me," make sure you call."

"I will," I said smiling at her. Elena was just sitting quietly on the bed trying to ignore me, which makes sense I suppose.

"Bye," I said waving at both of them. I went to bed and woke up early the next morning ready for the long drive ahead of me. I'm hoping this time away will do me some good.

EPOV

Damon had left for Christmas and I felt a small sense of relief wash over me. Every time I see him I'm reminded if what we can't have, and truthfully it hurts just to be in the same room as him. Caroline and I are having our "Day Before Christmas Eve Gift Exchange" which we've been doing since we were nine. We get together the night before Christmas Eve to bake cookies, watch a Christmas movie, and give each other our gifts. I owed a lot to Caroline at the moment considering she's the only person keeping me sane. Her mom is working tonight so we have her house to ourselves.

"Okay I say we start a new tradition," Caroline said as we walked into the living room," instead of eating our cookies with a side of milk let's eat them with a side of tequila. God knows we could both use it."

"Cookies and tequila," I said laughing," that sounds gross."

"Yeah it does," she said laughing," okay then just the tequila."

"Pour it in," I said holding up my glass. After a few glasses we were both feeling tipsy and the conversation shifted to our problems. I had a lot more than Caroline as I'm hoping to forget all of my troubles and I have way to many to name at the moment. This is the problem with tequila; it makes you feel the need to let everything out to whoever will listen.

"Tyler still hasn't called me," Caroline said sadly laying on the floor with her feet up on a chair," I thought he would call and apologize but he didn't. He's probably hooking up with some skank as we speak."

"No he's not," I said laughing at how paranoid she is," he's just being a stupid boy. All boys are stupid."

"Yeah I know," she said giggling," especially the ones we like."

I couldn't help but giggle with her. The sad state of both of our love lives is so pathetic it's actually kind of funny. It took us a few minutes to calm down before the sadness reared its ugly head again.

"Damon's going to come back," I said absentmindedly," and I'll have to face him every day again. It hurts to look at his face. His perfect face with his perfect chiseled jaw and perfect blue eyes. His stupid blue eyes that make me fall in love with him all over again."

"Elena you have a disease," Caroline said looking up at me," you need to find another boy to obsess over."

"I don't want another boy," I said as tears flooded my eyes," I just want Damon. He doesn't want me though, at least not as much as I want him."

"Lena that's not true," Caroline said coming to sit with me and pull me in for a hug," he's just afraid because boys are stupid like we said. I think he's acting like a coward."

"He says he loves me, but he doesn't mean it," I said crying harder now," he just wants to toy with me; that's it. I would've given him everything if he'd let me. I would've lost my virginity to him if he let me. I sure look stupid now don't I?"

"Lena don't talk like that you are far from stupid" Caroline said while soothingly running her hand down my back," he does want you he's just afraid of other things."

"What's wrong with me Car," I asked as tears ran down my face," why doesn't he love me the way I love him?"

"He does Elena," she said looking at me," he just needs to figure everything out. Come on we should get up to bed you need to sleep this off."

She helped me walk up the stairs and we climbed into her bed. I felt sleepy and eventually I conked out while Caroline watched me with a worried expression on her face. I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and immediately regretted that endless tequila party last night.

"Oh good you're awake," Caroline said coming and sitting next to me with coffee and a couple Motrin's.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile before swallowing them," you look way too perky how are you not dying?"

"Well I felt a little hung over when I woke up but I'm fine now," she said shrugging," plus you had way more than I did last night."

"Oh yeah," I said looking down," god I was a mess. I'm sorry I put you through that. It seems all you do these days is listen to my problems."

"It's ok," she said with a reassuring smile," I'm just really concerned about you. I've never heard you talk like that before Elena, you were so upset."

"It's just the tequila," I said trying to play it off," it makes all of my problems seem worse. Yes, I am sad about Damon, but I'll be okay I promise."

"Okay if you're sure," she said skeptically," anyways Katherine will be here soon to pick you up and my mom will be home so we should get dressed. "

As we got dressed and cleaned up from the night before I could feel Caroline's eyes on me every twenty seconds. It felt as if she kept checking that I was still there or something. Was I really that bad last night? I remembered getting upset, but maybe it was a lot worse for the person watching me. Katherine pulled up and got me and we drove home in a comfortable silence.

"You seem exhausted," she said after we got home," were you up late?"

"Yeah and I drank too much," I said shrugging," way too much tequila."

"Well how about that," she said laughing," my little sister sneaking booze into a slumber party. The student becomes the master."

"Caroline just swiped a bottle," I said smirking," and her mom wasn't even home. It was hardly a difficult mission."

"Either way I'm impressed," she said laughing again," Lexi and I used to do that all the time. Now she's too busy with her boyfriend so we don't have sleepovers anymore."

"I hate girls that do that," I said pointedly," you know the one's that dump their friends the second they get a boyfriend."

"I know me too," she said agreeing with me," but that's just part of life. It happens to the best of us. You should've seen me when I started dating Kol, I didn't see my friends for months. At the time I didn't realize how stupid I was being, but karma bit me in the butt when we were done."

"I was younger then," I said shrugging," so you didn't tell me much about him, and when you broke up I didn't want to pressure you with questions. I just, I don't know I'm curious."

"About what," she asked looking at me," you can ask me anything you know that."

"Well what was it like," I asked inquisitively," I mean when you guys were together? You were so in love, but how did it get to a point where things became so terrible?"

"Well I had liked him since seventh grade, and unknown to me he had also like me," she said sitting next to me on my bed," so when we finally got together in eighth grade I was beyond excited. We had our first kiss, and after we got to high school we eventually had sex for the first time. It was awkward and kind of bad, but I loved it, and we were happy."

"So how old were you," I asked her," I mean when exactly did it happen?"

"I was 15," she said sighing," and it was a few months into high school. Looking back now I think it was kind of soon, but I don't regret it. I try to look at it as a positive thing because at the time it was something that I truly wanted."

"So then what happened," I asked her confused," if everything was so perfect how come it ended so badly?"

"Well he started arguing with me over everything," she said tearing up," and I don't know he just completely changed. I got to a point where I was afraid of him."

I had never seen my sister get this emotional before. She usually shared everything with me, but her relationship with Kol was always on the do not discuss list. I knew she had lost her virginity to him and that they had a bad break up, but that's all she had ever really told me. Now it seems there's more to the story.

"You don't have to talk about it," I said grabbing her hand," I don't want to upset you."

"No it's fine," she said sniffling," I've never talked about it before, and I think I need to. Elena you have to promise you'll keep this to yourself because I have never shared this with anyone, not even Damon."

"Alright," I said concerned," I won't say anything."

"Well the night that we broke up some things happened," she said wiping away her tears," and looking back I don't know what I was thinking. Anyways, like I said he had started to change, and that night I went over to his house like I usually did. He was acting strange and I realized he was on something."

"What was he on," I asked her anxiously.

"PCP, I later found out," she said wiping her tears with a tissue," but at the time I just knew he was high on something. He'd been doing it for a while which explained his distant behavior and anger. Anyways, that night I tried to calm him down after he got mad, and we were in his bedroom so nobody else was around. He uhm, he got a lot worse when I tried to calm him down."

"Oh my god," I said surprised," Kat what happened?"

"Well he started yelling at me and it was really scary," she said looking at me with tear stained eyes," so I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me back and rammed me against the wall. I started crying and I pleaded for him to stop, but then he hit me."

"He what," I said startled," oh my god."

"Well I got away, thank god," she said sighing," and I just ran, I ran all the way home. I was so scared and I thought if I told someone it would just get worse, so I kept it a secret. As far as everyone knew we had a bad fight and that was it."

"I can't believe this," I said looking at her and trying not to cry myself," why are you telling me about it now?"

"I wanted you to know," she said taking my hand," because you're my sister and you know everything about me. I just feel like you need to know."

"So what happened after that," I asked her," did he do anything again?"

"No he ignored me," she said shaking her head," and eventually he went to rehab and got help, but his parents sent him to barding school after."

"Wow," I said astonished. I couldn't believe she had been abused and I knew nothing about it, but I know exactly where she's coming from because I'm hiding a secret too. Elijah.

"I'm glad you know," she said with a sad smile," because I don't want you to ever go through something like that, and now we have no secrets."

I couldn't help but feel guilty about keeping my secret from her. I was hiding a huge piece of information about myself and after she just poured her heart out I couldn't keep it from her anymore and my eyes filled with tears instantly.

"Elena are you okay," she asked concerned," did I upset you?"

"No," I said crying," but I need to tell you something."

"Okay," she said taking my hand again," you know you can tell me anything."

"I was also attacked," I said trying to slow down the tears," uhm about a month ago at Mason Lockwood's party. It was the night we fought and I slept over at Damon's. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," she said worriedly," Elena what happened?"

"Well I was upset so I ran off to find Caroline, but I didn't find her," I said through the tears," and so I was drinking by myself when I ran into Elijah. He started talking to me and then he gave me a drink and we went outside."

"Elena did something happen," she asked concerned.

"Well sort of," I said wiping my eyes," anyways, after he led me to this bench behind a bunch of trees he started hitting on me and acting really creepy. I tried to push him away, but I felt dizzy. The drink he gave me was drugged, and he started forcing himself on me."

"Oh my god did he," she stopped before she said the word and looked at me with concern.

"No he didn't," I said shaking my head," because Damon found us and stopped it."

"Wait Damon knew," she said surprised," he's known all this time?"

"Yeah," I said quietly," I begged him not to tell anybody. I spent the night at his house because I was drugged and I didn't want to go home. I was so afraid to tell you. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," she said putting her arm around my shoulder," I just can't believe this happened. He was my friend, and I trusted him around you. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was scared," I said wiping away what is hopefully the last of my tears," I thought you would tell mom and dad and then I'd have to report it and everyone would know. I don't want people to know, I just want to put it behind me."

"I wouldn't have said anything if you didn't want me to," she said looking at me seriously," after what I just told you about Kol you know I get what you were going through. I was scared too, and I didn't want people to know either. I just wish you didn't have to go through it alone."

"Well Damon helped me," I said shrugging," he's the one who got Elijah in trouble for drugs. He basically saved my life."

She held me for a few minutes, and we sat there in silence. It seemed to be just what we both needed. A moment to catch our breath and lean on each other without disruption.

"Okay," she said standing up a few minutes later and pulling me up with her," well we have both been through a lot, and in honor of the new year we're putting it all behind us. Now we know each other's secrets and we can try to move on. That's all anyone could really do."

"I'm glad I told you," I said shedding a sigh of relief," I actually think I feel better."

"Me too," she said with a small smile," and from now on no more secrets."

"No more secrets," I said trying to smile back. The problem is that I do have a secret still, and I can't tell her about Damon and I. At the current moment there is no Damon and I anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone so here's chapter 13! I think you'll all really like this chapter, it's very fluffy. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think, as I said before I just love reading all of your amazing comments!

Chapter 13

DPOV

I arrived at my grandmother's house in the Hamptons later on in the afternoon after an 8-hour drive from Mystic Falls. The drive was actually refreshing; it gave me a chance to have some time alone and clear my mind. My mind often drifted to Elena and I can't help but wonder what she's doing. When I pulled up to the large house my grandmother came to greet me outside. The Salvatore's have a lot of family money and houses all over the East Coast. While many of the men in my family are involved with law enforcement my great grandfather made millions through his company, which was eventually sold for even more millions.

"Damon so good to see you," my grandmother said hugging me," I'm so happy you decided to come. I've missed you."

"I missed you too," I said smiling," so is anyone else here yet?"

"Stefan and your Uncle arrived a little while ago," she said ushering me in while the maid brought my bags inside and up to my room," anyways you'll be in your usual room. I was hoping we could have tea and chat for a bit."

"Alright sure," I said following her into one of the many sitting rooms. The snow was falling outside and everything was a pristine sheet of white.

"I forgot how beautiful it is here," I said sitting down across from here," it has been a long time."

"I know we've missed having you around," she said pouring the tea," you and Stefan used to run around this house like animals when you were kids."

"Yeah well that was a long time ago," I said smirking.

"I don't know what happened between you boys," she said sadly," but I do wish you could work it out. Your uncle said you came to him recently for help with a boy at school. What happened?"

"Well this kid at my school was involved in some bad stuff," I said drinking my tea," and he tried to hurt a friend of mine. I asked Uncle J to look into it and he ended up arresting him for selling drugs."

"How on earth did you come across that," she said surprised.

"It's a long story," I said smirking," so have you spoken to my father a lot lately?"

"Yes I call him sometimes," she said smiling," I just wish his relationship with you could be better. He said you were living with your friends back in Mystic Falls. How did that happen?"

"Well he wanted us to move to D.C.," I said shrugging," but I didn't want to go so my friends family took me in. They've been helping me out since I was a kid and dad was never around, I don't know what I'd do with out them."

"Well I'm glad you have people looking after you," she said taking my hand," I'd love to meet them someday. How about the girls? Are you seeing anyone?"

"You always ask this," I said laughing," why must you know so much about my love life?"

"I'm just curious about what's going on with my grandson," she said smiling," please just tell your poor uninformed grandmother what's going on."

"Well there is someone," I said thinking about Elena," but it's complicated."

"How is it complicated," she asked eyeing my curiously," do you love her?"

"Well yeah," I said trying not to blush. My grandmother brought out a side of me that nobody back home could ever see, I feel like a total pussy.

"If you love her then it shouldn't be complicated," she said pointedly," what could the problem be?"

"Well she is the little sister of my best friend Katherine," I said shifting in my seat," it's her family that I live with. The problem is that she's 15 and I don't think any of them would be happy if they found out the truth."

"That age difference isn't that bad," she said waving her hand," does she love you?"

"Yeah she does," I said smiling," but I've been telling her that it can't happen and we shouldn't be together. It's just too much of a risk, but she's mad at me because she doesn't understand."

"Well it sounds like this girl just wants to be with you Damon," she said sternly," if you love each other than you should be together. Do you want to be with her?"

"More than anything," I said sighing," but we would have to keep it a secret, and if we didn't then her family would hate me."

"I understand why you're worried," she said with a warm smile," but it seems that forcing yourself to be apart from her is worse than simply keeping it a secret. Love doesn't come around often, and life is short, so you need to take advantage of this girl while you've still got her."

"You know you're very wise grandma," I said smiling," I think Elena would like you."

"Ah so her name is Elena," she said smiling," I imagine she's beautiful."

"She's perfection," I said smiling. Talking about Elena like this makes me feel giddy; I'm acting like a little boy.

"Well you need to get ahold of her then," she said smiling," and don't let her go."

"Maybe I will," I said laughing. My grandma sure knows how to make me think. Maybe she's right; maybe it is worth the risk as long as we can be together. I went up to my room a few minutes later and my bags were all sitting on the bed. Gotta love the lifestyle of the rich. I thought about calling Elena, but I didn't want to jerk her around again. I have a lot of thinking to do while I'm here, and I don't want to speak to Elena until I figure out what I want to do about us. She was right to be upset, I hadn't been handling our situation very well. I went to bed early after my long day of driving and woke up to an amazing home-cooked breakfast from my grandparent's personal chef.

"Morning Damon," my uncle said smiling when I walked into the dining room," it's good to see you. How are you and your friend doing since I last saw you?"

"Uhh pretty good," I said as I took a bite of my toast," Elijah hasn't given us any trouble since he got out. Although, his older brother Klaus is gunning for me now."

"Well if he gives you trouble call me," my uncle said seriously," I mean it. I'm glad you came to me in the first place; the information helped us with a major drug-bust. I think Narcotics wants to give you a trophy, they've been after those guys for years."

"Well I'm glad I could help," I said smiling," and I'm glad you got Elijah off the streets."

"So how are you," he asked smiling," I hear you're living with a friend's family now."

"Yes sir," I said smiling back," it's going well the Gilbert's are great."

"Well that's always good to hear," my father said walking into the room," I'm glad you're happy son."

"Hi dad," I said coldly as he entered the room," how are you?"

"I'm alright," he said pouring his coffee," my new job gives me more time at home, which is kind of a waste considering you're no longer living with me."

"I didn't think you cared," I said nonchalantly.

"Don't be so dramatic," he said sternly," I'm trying to be cordial here."

I ate the rest of my breakfast quickly before rushing back up to my room. My father really knows how to ruin a perfectly good day. It's Christmas Eve and the whole Salvatore clan started showing up to the house for the party. It astonishes me how my father can be such an ass hole while the rest of my family is actually pretty nice. I ducked out around 10 to go up to bed. My phone rang and the screen had Elena's name on it.

"Elena," I said slightly confused," is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine," she said," actually it's amazing. I told Katherine about Elijah, and I just, I don't know I feel a lot better."

"That's great," I said smiling," so what made you finally come clean?"

"Well we were talking and she told me something personal," she said," and I realized that I needed to be honest with her so I was."

"I'm glad you were able to tell her," I said laying down," so why the phone call?"

"I don't know," she said sadly," I guess I just wanted to tell you, and I wanted to talk to you. I miss you."

"I miss you too Elena," I said sighing," when I get home we should talk."

"Yeah we should," she said," anyways I'm going to bed, but I'll see you in a few days. Bye Damon."

"Bye Elena," I said before hanging up. I love the sound of her voice, and I love her. I'm starting to think that my grandmother was right, life is short, and I don't want to lose her before we even get the chance to be together. The next morning my family celebrated Christmas together, but I really wanted to go back home. After I spoke to Elena last night I couldn't get my mind off her, and I couldn't seem to shake what my grandmother said to me yesterday.

EPOV

I know I probably shouldn't have called Damon tonight, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to know that I told Katherine, but I also just wanted to hear his voice. I originally felt relieved that he left, but that wore off quickly and now I just want to see him. Christmas is generally my favorite holiday, but all I can think about is Damon and it's kind of ruining the fun.

"Wake up sunshine," Katherine said shaking me out of my slumber," come on it's Christmas morning and present time. Santa came last night."

"How old are you," I said laughing as I got out of bed," honestly Christmas morning turns you into a 6-year-old."

"Maybe so, but I'm happy," she said smiling as I followed her down the stairs," come on we love Christmas."

"Okay okay," I said as we walked into the living room. My mom was in there drinking coffee while my dad was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The house smelled amazing and now I'm reminded of why I love this holiday so much. We opened presents and ate breakfast together, and it momentarily got my mind off of Damon. Spending this time with my family reminds me of how lucky I am to have people like them. I think I finally understand where Damon's coming from when he talks about how much we'll lose if they find out. Damon won't be able to live here and have a family anymore, and my parents will lose respect for me when they find out I lied about such a big part of my life. I just need him to come home so I can apologize for being such a bitch about everything.

"So have you had a good Christmas," my mom asked me later that night," I hope you got everything you wanted."

"It was great," I said smiling," I'm just glad that I have you and dad. Thanks for being such great parents."

"Well of course," she said hugging me," you know we love you."

"I know," I said shrugging," I just wanted to say thank you. I feel like I should say it more."

"You don't have to thank me for being your mom," she said smiling," it's just part of the job. Anyways, I love you. Goodnight."

"Night," I said with a small smile before climbing up the stairs and into my bedroom. I just wanted to go to sleep. The next few days without Damon went by slowly, but Katherine and I have been spending a lot of time together. She needs a friend right now, especially with everything going on with Mason, and I'm happy to be there for her. I just wish I could tell her about Damon, I hate that I can't be honest about it with my own sister. I have considered simply coming clean, but it's Damon's life too, and I don't want to ruin their relationship. I know Katherine would be beyond angry with him, and it could quite possibly ruin their entire friendship. I feel like I've been selfish by expecting him to be with me, now I see how much he would lose. I want to tell him that I'm sorry, and that I'm willing to wait for him as long as he needs me to, but that's a conversation that I'd rather have in person. He called me Friday night around midnight, I was surprised he called so late, but either way I was excited to hear his voice again.

"Hey stranger," I said smiling when I answered," so how's vacation?"

"It's whatever," he said in his usual feisty tone," but it's good to be home."

"Wait what," I said confused.

"Come downstairs," he said laughing. I sprinted down the dark hallway and down the stairs and saw him standing in the living room.

"Oh my god," I said as I hugged him," I thought you were coming home on Sunday."

"Yeah well change of plans," he said shrugging," I missed you too much."

"I missed you too," I said with a small smile," I'm sorry I got so angry with you last week, I was being stupid and selfish."

"Hey you aren't stupid," he said taking my hand," and you are definitely not selfish. You're perfect, now come with me."

He led me to his bedroom before he closed the door.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said pulling me to sit next to him on the bed," but first I want to apologize."

"For what," I said surprised looking up at him.

"Because I made you feel like I didn't love you," he said looking at me sadly," and I need you to know that I love you so much I can't even put it into words. There's a lot at stake if anyone finds out about this, but I don't really care if it means I can be with you."

My eyes filled with tears as he spoke to me, I had never wanted to hear anything more. I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him with everything I had. It was the kind of kiss that makes your body tingle from head to toe. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in flat against his body as his tongue separated my lips and ran along mine. His hands were roaming up and down the side of my body and I let out a soft moan. My hand started stroking the back of his neck before moving to his shoulders to push off his leather jacket. He pulled his lips away momentarily and tossed his jacket on the floor before pushing me to lie down. He moved to lie next to me and I was momentarily confused until he pulled me closer to him and brought my lips to his yet again. All of my thoughts instantly drifted to the amazing feeling of his lips on mine. He then place a small kiss on my forehead, and he looked at me with an intensity I've never seen before.

"So what does this mean," I asked him biting my lip," because I don't think I can handle myself if we have to go back to how we were."

"Then we won't," he said twirling a piece of my hair around his finger," I want to be with you."

"Really," I said tearing up again," how are we going to make this work?"

"We'll figure it out," he said before bring my lips to his again," and we'll just have to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"I love you Damon," I said running my thumb along his cheek.

"I love you too," he said smiling before pulling my body close and wrapping his arms around me. I know that none of this will be easy, but as long as his arms are wrapped around me I can't help but feel like it'll all be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay everyone so I finished chapter 14! There's some good Delena in here and also some good best friend bonding. I wanted to kind of give everyone an idea of what's going through Elena's mind when it comes to the physical stuff between her and Damon. Obviously she is still young so the physical part of their relationship is all relatively new and obviously a little scary so I decided to have her and Caroline talk through it. I tried not to make it too weird or cheesy so hopefully you guys like it. Also, I introduce Jeremy a little in this chapter as Lexi's boyfriend and I want to make it clear that he isn't related to the Gilbert's in this story. He's a boy at school who is in Katherine's grade. I also want to thank everyone who has been following the story it's nice to know that people enjoy my story especially because I'm having so much fun writing it. Please continue to review as usual I love hearing what you have to say :)

Chapter 14

DPOV

I slowly joined the waking world Saturday morning and looked down at Elena as she slept soundly in my arms, and I couldn't help but smile. Everything finally feels right for once. Even if we have to keep our love a secret, it's worth it for moments like this.

"Morning," Elena said smiling as she opened her eyes," what time is it?"

"It's a little after eight," I said grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to the inside of her palm," you know you're a cute sleeper."

"Oh please," she said giggling," but I should probably head up to my bedroom before we get caught."

"Good idea," I said rolling over and off of the bed. I just wish we could've stayed like that all day, but one of the many complicated pieces of our relationship prevent us from doing so.

"Well I'll see you in a bit," she said kissing me before leaving the room. After a few more minutes past and I figured the coast would be clear I went out to get breakfast. I put a pot of coffee on and started making pancakes when Katherine came downstairs.

"Damon," she said surprised walking into the kitchen," I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah I got in late last night," I said hugging her," so what's been going on in Mystic Falls?"

"Nothing really," she said shrugging and pouring herself a cup of coffee," but Mason's throwing the big new years party this year. Single handedly ruining one of my favorite holiday's."

"You know how many people go to the new years party," I said laughing," you could go and probably not even see him. Enjoy being single."

"Yeah maybe," she said sitting at the counter," but to be honest I don't really know how to be single. It's been a while, you'll have to help me since you're the professional."

As if almost on queue the reason I'm no longer single walked into the kitchen.

"Do I smell pancakes," Elena said joining Katherine at the counter.

"Yes you do," I said smiling," and Katherine was just telling me about the big new years party at her ex-boyfriend's house."

"Oh yeah I know about that," she said taking a sip of Katherine's coffee," I think she should still go."

"Yeah I know so does Damon," Katherine said smirking," but I'm not sure if I really want to."

"Of course you do," I said handing them their breakfast," come on forget about that ass hole. Don't let him ruin the fun."

"I guess so," she said shrugging," are you two going?"

"I would imagine so," I said sitting next to them," how about it Elena?"

"Yeah I want to go," she said smiling at me," it's new years so I don't want to stay home and watch the ball drop with my parents."

"To be honest I'd rather do that than see Mason," Katherine said taking a bite of her food," but you guys are right I can't let him ruin the fun so I'll go."

"If he bugs you I'll just punch him," I said shrugging," I've always wanted to try it anyways."

"I've always wanted to see it," Elena said looking over at me and smiling. I have to admit it's nice being home and spending time with the girl I love, and my best friend. I just wish Katherine could know about Elena and I, but it would just upset her.

"Well I'm going to Lexi's house," Katherine said getting up after breakfast," I'll see you guys later."

Katherine left and Elena and I finished breakfast before going to the living room and watching TV.

"Oh Damon I didn't know you were home," Miranda said coming downstairs," it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," I said smiling," so where are you off to?"

"I'm going to Carol Lockwood's to plan for our next fundraiser," she said grabbing her purse," but I'll see you guys later."

"Alone at last," Elena said smiling before climbing over and straddling me. I have to admit I like this side of her.

"I think you're taking advantage of me Gilbert," I said smirking.

"You love it," she said grinning before pressing her lips to mine. I responded to the kiss and threaded my fingers through her hair bringing her even closer. Her tongue slid through my teeth and ran along mine as our mouths moved together passionately. She grabbed a hold of my shoulders for leverage and started grinding her hips against mine making me groan into her mouth. I moved my lips from her mouth down to her neck and I started sucking eliciting a loud moan from her.

"Damon," she said breathlessly looking down at me as she started grinding her hips against mine again looking for some sort of friction.

"You know all you have to do is ask," I whispered softly in her ear and she blushed. I'm not sure of everything Elena and that little prick Matt did while they dated, so I'm not sure where her comfort level lands. I decided to test the waters and I moved my hand down to unbuckle her jeans. She looked at me with lust filled eyes as I moved my hand down to cup her core on the outside of her panties before dipping one finger into her wetness.

"Oh god," she moaned arching her back and I smirked before slipping two fingers inside her panties. She's practically dripping and she moaned as I start pumping in and out of her. I silence her with a kiss as she grinds further into my hand as I move my thumb up to rub small circles over her clit.

"Oh Damon," she moans throwing her head back before biting down on my shoulder. I speed up my menstruations and I could tell me was getting closer as her hips moved furiously against my hand.

"Come for me," I whispered in her ear and with that her orgasm hit her. She tightened around my fingers as she moaned loudly and let her orgasm take over.

"Thank you," she said quietly slumping down and resting her head on my shoulder breathlessly.

"Anytime," I said smirking and licking my fingers clean. I don't want to pressure her for more than she's comfortable with, so I don't expect her to return the favor. I just want to make her happy.

"You're perfect," she said smiling before kissing me again. I pulled her face in closer to mine as our lips moved perfectly together.

"Did you hear that," she said pulling away.

"Hear what," I said pulling her lips to mine again. Then I heard it, someone walking on the front porch behind the front door.

"Shit," she said climbing off of me and rebuckling her pants.

"Hey kids," Mr. Gilbert said walking inside," what are you up to?"

"Nothing," we both said nervously. He would most likely go into cardiac arrest if he knew the truth.

"Okay well I'm going up to bed," he said climbing the stairs to his bedroom," I worked a long shift at the hospital."

We waited until we heard the door close before breathing a major sigh of relief.

"That was close," she said looking over to me.

"Yeah a little too close," I said running my hand through my hair," maybe we should stick to my room. At least in there people knock."

"Agreed," she said smiling," but I have to say sneaking around is a little fun."

"A little," I said smirking. I put my arm around her and pulled her close while we watched TV. At least if someone found us like this they'd think it was innocent.

EPOV

Words cannot even describe how utterly happy I am right now. Sitting here in Damon's arms makes me feel safe, it's as if all of my worries disappear when I'm with him. We stayed like that for the rest of the day before Katherine came home.

"How was Lexi's," I asked her when she got inside," is everything okay with her and Jeremy?"

"Not really," she said sitting on the arm chair," he broke up with her and she's really upset. I can't believe it they've been together since junior high."

"Jeremy's a pretty cool guy," Damon said shrugging," maybe he'll rethink his decision and they'll get back together."

"Yeah maybe," she said with a small smile," but Lexi said she doesn't want to go to the senior bonfire so it'll just be you and me."

"What senior bonfire," Damon said confused.

"Please don't tell me you forgot," Katherine said rolling her eyes," it's the senior bonfire. It's a Mystic Falls tradition for the seniors to do it over break to celebrate one more semester. You were planning on going weren't you?"

"Not really," he said smirking," you know how well I get a long with school spirit."

"You know you aren't as bad ass as you think," she said laughing," come on you have to come. Please just do it for me."

"You should go," I said with a reassuring smile," I doubt it'll be that bad."

"Fine I'll go," he said putting his arms up in mock defeat," but Elena now you'll be all alone tonight."

"I'll call Caroline," I said smiling," we haven't hung out since before Christmas anyways."

"Yay," Katherine said smiling as she stood up," okay well I'm going to get ready and we can leave at 7."

"I was hoping we could hang out tonight," Damon said taking my hand," now I have to go to some lame ass bonfire."

"It'll be fun," I said smiling," and we can hang out tomorrow. Plus we still have the rest of break."

"If you say so," he said groaning," but it won't be fun without you."

"I would assume so," I said laughing. A few hours later Damon and Katherine left for the bonfire and Caroline came over to spend the night.

"Okay so you have some explaining to do," she said once we got up to my room," because Damon's home and you look happy. What happened?"

"Well we're together now," I said with a big smile," he came home and told me he wanted to be with me, so now we're together. We just have to keep it a secret."

"Oh my god," she squealed," that's so great Lena. I kind of have some big news too."

"What big news," I asked her confused.

"Tyler and I kind of made up," she said blushing," and I sort of lost my virginity."

"Holy shit," I said surprised," how do you feel?"

"Really good," she said smiling," it was kind of great. I mean it hurt at first, but then it was just fun. I'm glad we did it though, I feel more connected to him you know?"

"That's great," I said with a reassuring smile," just as long as he was good to you."

"He was I promise," she grinning," so what about you and Damon? Have you done anything?"

"Yeah kind of," I said turning red," but nothing major."

"Well what happened," she asked excitedly," come on you know you can trust me."

"He uhm used his fingers," I said embarrassed," and like you know I had a…"

"You had an orgasm," Caroline said laughing," don't be so embarrassed Lena you can say it out loud. Just embrace sex, it's a beautiful thing."

"That's easy for you to say," I said gloomily," you're so confident and fearless. I'm afraid."

"Elena I was nervous too," she said with a reassuring smile," but Tyler just made me feel like it would be okay, and that's now it'll be for you I'm sure of it. When Damon was doing that were you focused on being embarrassed?"

"No I was just focused on him," I said blushing again," I guess in that moment he just made me feel good, but when it comes to me doing stuff to him I know I'll freak out. When Matt and I dated I touched his, well you know, but we were both inexperienced and I knew that it was his first time doing anything and there was a level of comfort in knowing that he didn't have expectations. Damon has a lot of experience and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Elena that's impossible you won't disappoint him," she said encouragingly," I was nervous too, but after it ended I was glad I did it. Plus, believe it or not, your instincts will kind of take over and you'll know what to do. He knows you're a virgin doesn't he?"

"I think he assumes that I am," I said thinking about it," but I've never actually told him. This is where our age difference becomes a problem. He's 18 and he's a senior so he's been with a ton of girls, experienced ones. I'm a 15-year-old freshman who's only ever had one other boyfriend and we hardly had a hot and steamy relationship."

"Yeah I know it seems scary," she said smiling," but everyone's nervous their first time. You know the first time I gave Tyler a blow job I actually started tearing up."

"Wait seriously," I said surprised.

"Yup," she said laughing," I was so nervous and I had heard so many horror stories. I thought I would choke or that I'd be so bad he wouldn't ever, well you know. Truthfully it was easy, I just kind of took a deep breath and went for it. It was the same with sex, I just sort of did what I felt like doing and it all worked out."

"You know Katherine told me once that sex is better with people you love," I said remembering our conversation from my birthday," and I get why she would say that. You know being so exposed to another person is really scary, but if you're with someone you love it seems like it makes it exciting."

"Yeah I think so," she said nodding," I mean I never would've expected to lose my virginity as a freshman, but here I am. I just really love Tyler and I got to a point where I just wanted it. Even with the nervousness I still couldn't help but be excited about it. When you're in the moment the nervousness kind of gets shoved aside because all you can think about is being with the guy you love."

"You've gotten smart you know," I said laughing," I'm just glad I can talk to you. Usually this would be a conversation I'd have with Kat, but since she can't know about Damon I wouldn't be able to talk to her about it."

"Honestly I think she knows more about this stuff than I do," Caroline said," but you know you can always talk to me. Even if it's awkward or embarrassing that's what friends are for right?"

"Thank you," I said smiling," just for being here through all of this."

"Of course Lena," she said hugging me," you know you could tell Katherine the truth. She may take it better than you think."

"I don't know," I said desolately," it's not like I haven't considered it. I just know that she would be pissed at Damon for being interested in me in the first place, especially since he's the older one and she's so protective over me. She would blame him for all of it, and then she would be mad at me for lying to her all this time."

"I know she wouldn't be happy," Caroline said furrowing her eyebrows," but if you and Damon work out and stay together for like ever she'll eventually find out. Maybe it would be best to just tell her sooner rather than later."

"I know I've contemplated what would happen if we were still together a few years from now," I said shrugging," by then people would have to find out. I just don't want her to end her friendship with Damon because of me. That's not fair to him."

"You're too selfless for your own good," she said laughing," Damon's a lucky guy."

"So is Tyler," I said smirking.

"Well we're both total catches," she said dramatically flipping her hair. I love spending time with Caroline; she always knows how to make me laugh.

DPOV

I sat at one of the chairs by the bonfire nursing my beer while Katherine went off to be a social butterfly. Mason has the stomach flu so he couldn't come tonight which puts Katherine in an extremely good mood. To be honest I just wish I could be home with Elena instead of feeling like I'm stuck in a John Hughes film.

"Hey there Damon," Klaus said taking a seat next to me," you look nice and pathetic sitting here all alone."

"Good to see you too Klaus," I said smirking," isn't this like your 5th one of these? I've lost track of how many senior years you've failed out of."

"Actually it's my first," he said drinking his beer," I missed last years. I was busy beating the shit out of someone."

"Wow how badass," I said sarcastically," but can you please go bother someone else?"

"Oh I have no intention of leaving you alone," he said in a threatening tone," you put my brother in jail and ruined his life. Now it's my turn to ruin yours."

"Oh please," I said rolling my eyes," I'd like to see you try."

"Well keep your eyes open then," he said before getting up," because I can assure you I'm a man of my word."

To be honest I don't care what Klaus does to me, I'm more worried about what he could do to Elena. I need to make sure he has no idea that we're together because the last thing I need is for him to use her to get to me. Now that he's serious I think it's time for me to tell Elena the truth. She needs to be ready for what could be coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so here we are with chapter 15! Things are starting to heat up between Damon and Elena so get some fluff and a little bit of smut. I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing!

Chapter 15

EPOV

I woke up the next morning and looked over at Caroline asleep next to me, we must've fallen asleep while we were watching our movie last night.

"Hey care wake up," I said shaking her," it's almost 12."

"Wait seriously," she said getting up," ugh I have to get home. Can I get a ride?"

"Yeah I'll go see if Katherine can take you," I said getting up to find her.

"Elena there you are," Katherine said when I walked downstairs," you slept in pretty late."

"Yeah I know I guess I was tired," I said stifling a yawn," but can you give Caroline a ride home?"

"Yeah I was just about to leave to go to Lexi's so I can drop her on the way," she said getting up," I was thinking we could go shopping for New Year's tomorrow before the party. Retail therapy sounds nice right now."

"Yeah sounds good," I said smiling. I wanted to get something new anyways, I feel like impressing Damon with something daring. I don't own anything that would qualify at the current moment. Caroline and Katherine left and I went to Damon's room to see if he was home.

"Finally," he said getting up and walking towards me," I thought I'd never get to see you."

"You just saw me yesterday," I said laughing.

"Which is much too long," he said before kissing me," but we need to talk."

"About what," I asked nervously. I hoped he wasn't already rethinking our relationship.

"Well I have some news," he said pulling me to sit next to him on the bed," it's about Elijah's brother Klaus."

"Oh okay," I said relieved he wasn't dumping me," what about him?"

"Well he isn't very happy about my involvement in his brother's arrest," he said seriously," and a few weeks ago he threatened me at school."

"Wait," I said interrupting him," this happened 2 weeks ago and you're just telling me now?"

"Well at first I thought it wasn't a big deal," he said taking my hand," and we were fighting and I didn't want to scare you. To be honest I wasn't even sure if he was legit, but last night I ran into him again."

"What did he say," I asked concerned," he isn't going to hurt you is he?"

"I'm not sure what he's going to do," I said rubbing my thumb over her knuckles," but I can take care of myself. I just needed you to know because things could get worse, and I want to make sure he doesn't find out about you and I."

"Wait why does that matter," I asked confused," as far as he knows I have nothing to do with it."

"Yeah but he wants to ruin my life," he said sighing," and if he knows that I love you he might use you to do it. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, so I just need you to be careful."

"Well of course I'll be careful," I said scooting closer to him," but I need you to be careful too. I don't think I could function if he hurt you."

"Hey you don't have to worry about me," he said pulling me up on to his lap," I'm just sorry I kept this from you. I didn't want to involve you, but our recent relationship status kind of changes things."

"It's okay," I said wrapping my arms around his torso," we'll just keep our relationship a secret and hopefully nothing bad will happen."

"Have I told you how much I love you," he said pulling me down to lye my head on his chest," because you're kind of amazing."

"So are you," I said smiling up at him," but can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," he said as we both sat back up," what's going on?"

"I'm just curious," I said looking down at my hands," what made you change your mind about us being together? Because before you left we were hardly speaking and you said we couldn't be together, but then you came back and wanted me. I just want to know why."

"Well leaving town kind of helped me change my perspective," he said looking into my eyes," and my grandmother told me that I needed to get ahold of you before I lost you, I realized she was right."

"Wait you told your grandma about me," I asked surprised," what did you say?"

"I told her that I was in love with this amazing girl," he said smirking," but that there were a lot of consequences to us being in a relationship. She asked me if I wanted to be with you, and I said that I did. She said that life is too short to be unhappy and that if I love you I should be with you now because it's obviously what we both want, and I couldn't get the words out of my head. Finally I realized how stupid I had been acting, so I drove home and came to see you."

"I think I like your grandma," I said smiling," but what exactly is it we're doing here? I mean are you like, I don't know, my boyfriend?"

"Well I kind of hope I am," he said laughing," unless you've got any other guys on the horizon."

"You know I don't," I said giggling," but I've never known you to be a relationship guy."

"That's because I've never been in love," he said with a small smile," and I've been kind of hung up on you for a while now."

"Yeah me too," I said biting my lip," but what about those other girls I always saw you with?"

"They were just distractions I hung out with to kill time," he said pulling my chin up to look into my eyes," but I've only ever loved you. You're the only girl that I want."

"You're the only guy that I want too Damon," I said lacing my fingers through his," but that didn't stop me from dating Matt. I mean I was in a similar boat. I thought that dating him would help distract me from my feelings for you, but I just feel like you've been with all of these girls, but I've only been with one other person."

"What's bringing this on," he asked me concerned," please don't be jealous of them, they mean nothing to me."

"I know," I said nodding," but you slept with a lot of them didn't you?"

"It's no secret I've been around," he said looking down," but please don't let that make you feel inferior. I wish I hadn't been with all of those other girls."

"Look Damon I've never had sex," I said nervously knowing my skin must be beat red," Matt and I hardly did anything. Today, when we were on the couch, that was the first time I had uhm an orgasm, and I just I don't know how a lot of this works."

Part of me is completely mortified that I'm telling him this, but I feel like I need him to know the truth about me if our relationship is ever going to work.

"Elena you don't have to be embarrassed," he said running his hand across my forehead," I don't care what you have or haven't done. All that matters to me is how much I love you, and whether you want to have sex or not I'll be happy as long as we're together."

"I guess I just don't want you to be disappointed," I said trembling," because you've been with all of these experienced girls, and I haven't been with anyone."

"I could never be disappointed in you," he said grabbing my trembling hands," I don't think you realize how perfect you are. When the time comes for us to have sex it'll be amazing because of how much I love you."

"Are you sure," I asked looking up at him self-consciously.

"I am positive," he said pulling me close and laying us down on the bed. I held onto him tight, never wanting to let go. He ran his hand up and down my back soothingly and kissed the top of my head. I have never felt so loved by anyone, and even though our conversation was difficult it eased my nerves.

"So that was your first orgasm huh," he said smirking a few minutes later.

"Oh my god," I said blushing as I smacked his shoulder," that information was not given so you could make fun of me."

"Okay okay I'm sorry," he said laughing," but I have to admit I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now."

"Oh my god this is mortifying," I said covering my face with my hands," I shouldn't have said anything."

"You have no reason to be mortified I'm glad you told me," he said pulling my hands from my face with a devilish grin" because it reassured me of how talented I am in the ways of women."

"Could you get any cockier," I asked laughing," seriously I'm about to call this whole thing off."

"You wouldn't dare," he said before rolling me over and pinning me down under him," besides you have to be my girlfriend if you want another one."

My heart rate rose at every word that came out of his mouth, the way my body reacts to him is nothing short of miraculous. He makes me feel things I've never felt before.

"Well how can I say no to that," I said giggling and blushing all at the same time. He brought his lips down to mine and pulled me in for a searing kiss. I kissed him back with passion and pulled his face even closer to mine. His mouth moved from my lips and he left a trail of kisses down my neck and to my chest. His hands were roaming their way all over my clothed body like he knew every inch of it. His right hand slipped under my t-shirt and grazed over my bra-covered breast.

"Damon," I said breathlessly as his hands played me like an instrument. His lips started sucking on my pulse point and I bit my lip trying to hold back a moan. He started kissing lower when we were interrupted by a knock at the door. We quickly separated and I smoothed down my clothes while he turned the TV on.

"Come in," he said with a shaky voice.

"Oh hey," Katherine said walking in," since when did you guys hang out in here?"

"We were watching something he had recorded," I said nervously," so we had to come in here. I thought you'd be at Lexi's most of the day."

"Well I was there for a bit," she said coming over and sitting on the bed with us," but then her mom came home and she had to go do something. Her mom's kind of a bitch."

"Huh that's too bad," I said as my heartbeat slowly returned to normal.

"Well since my day was cut short we can go shopping now," she said smiling," maybe we could get some lunch too."

"Yeah sure," I said forcing a smile," sounds good to me."

"Okay just let me change and we can go," she said getting up.

"So much for our afternoon," Damon said disappointed.

"I'll sneak down tonight," I said smiling and giving him a quick kiss before going out to leave with Katherine.

"So you and Damon have been hanging out a lot lately," Katherine said as we drove to the mall," I'm glad you guys have gotten so close. You know you're my two favorite people."

"Yeah me too," I said smiling uneasily," he's a great guy."

"Yeah he is," she said smiling," and he seems to be adjusting well at home. I think having him move in was a good idea. Too bad it won't last much longer."

"Wait what do you mean," I asked her confused," where would he go? Neither of you applied to Universities I thought you were going to Richmond Community College."

"Well that's kind of the plan," she said shrugging," but when he has access to his trust fund he'll probably get his own place, and then he'll be busy with school and stuff."

"I doubt he would just blow us off," I said defensively," I'm sure he'll still come by the house."

"Yeah hopefully," she said with a reassuring smile," but I'll definitely be around. It's kind of a bummer that we won't be at the same school, I've liked spending so much time with you."

"I know me too," I said with a sad smile. I hadn't really thought a lot about what would happen after graduation. I still have another three years of high school, but Katherine and Damon are almost done. Their lives are about to change, but mine isn't.

"You seem distracted," Katherine said while we ate lunch in the food court," is everything okay? This isn't about Elijah is it?"

"No it's not him," I said picking at my food," I just got kind of bummed when you brought up graduating. Everything is so good right now, I don't want it to change."

"I know that change can be hard," she said taking my hand," but everything will be okay. I plan on still living at home so we'll still see each other every day, and Damon will probably get a place in town so we'll see him all the time."

"I hope so," I said shrugging," it's just kind of hard seeing you guys move on without me."

"We won't move on without you Elena," she said patting my hand," I didn't mean to make it seem like that. Come on let's go shopping, and no more sad talk."

Katherine and I trekked all over the mall before finally finding dresses that we liked. Kat got a red bandage dress and I found a short and tight-fitting black cocktail dress with an open back that hugged every curve of my body. I'm hoping that it'll get me a reaction out of Damon. After we paid for the dresses we drove back home, but I couldn't get what Katherine said earlier out of my mind.

"So are you coming to my room tonight," he whispered in my ear when we had a moment alone," because I was hoping we could continue with where we left off earlier."

"Yeah I'll be there," I said blushing. It's amazing how much of an effect Damon has on me; just the sound of his voice makes my entire body tingle. As soon as the rest of my family went to bed I waited about 15 minutes to make sure I wouldn't get caught before sneaking down to Damon's room.

"You managed to escape," he said smiling when I walked inside. I gulped when I noticed he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Well it isn't exactly difficult," I said smirking," you do live right downstairs."

"I have to say this living situation is quite convenient," he said grinning and pushing me down onto the bed. My heart started beating faster with the way he looked at me before climbing on top of me the way he did this afternoon. He pressed his lips to mine with a sweltering kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in even closer. His tongue slipped through my lips and he pulled my hips against his. I couldn't control the muffled moans as he grinded against me creating the most amazing friction. His lips moved down and left a trail of kisses along my neck as his hands slipped under my shirt. His thumb grazed over my bra and I let out a shallow breath as I ran my hands down his bare back. He grabbed the hem of my tank top and I lifted my arms up giving him the ok to pull it off. He immediately started kissing his way down from my neck in between my breasts and down my toned stomach. I arched my back up involuntarily as his lips nipped and suck all over the upper half of my body.

"Damon," I said breathlessly before pulling his lips back up to mine. I kissed him with everything I had and I realized how thin the fabric of my bra actually is as my hardened nipples made contact with his chest.

"You can tell me when you want to stop," he whispered in my ear before kissing down my body again and stopping just above my pajama shorts. He placed his fingers around the waistband and looked up at me, I nodded slowly giving him the ok to pull them down. He ran his finger along the outside of my panties and my hips involuntarily jerked upwards.

"Damon please," I said quietly between breaths and he smirked before looping his fingers around the top of my panties and pulling them down. My face turned red as his eyes made contact with my most intimate area, but as he ran his tongue along my slit all I could think about was how amazing it felt.

"Oh my god," I said moaning as his tongue darted out and started sucking on my clit. I bit my lip trying not to moan too loudly as his tongue slipped inside of me. I wrapped my fingers through his hair pulling him in closer to me as I writhed beneath him. The amount of pleasure I felt as he worked me over with his tongue was indescribable. I couldn't help but moan loudly as he started sucking harder and I could feel myself getting closer.

"We have to keep quiet remember," he said smirking up at me. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes as his tongue returned to my core. He started flicking his tongue over my clit and slipped two fingers into me and I arched my hips off the bed. He placed a hand over my stomach as he started thrusting in and out faster, and as his teeth grazed my clit I completely lost it.

"Ohh Damon," I cried as my orgasm hot me like a ton of bricks. I swear I could see stars as I came down from my high and my fingers twisted through the sheets as he licked up all of my juices. I was breathing heavily and Damon moved back up to brush aside a piece of damp hair from my forehead.

"Thank you," I said blushing as he looked down at me," that was amazing."

"You're welcome," he said smiling as he leaned down to kiss me. I could taste myself on him, and I could feel his bulge come into contact with my stomach. I thought about what Caroline said about instinct and decided to try something. I pushed him up and flipped him over so I was on top. I smirked at him before kissing down his body and stopping at the top of his boxer shorts. He looked at me with wide eyes as I pulled them down and tossed them on the floor. He was absolutely huge and I gulped nervously looking down at his long hard length.

"Elena you don't have to do anything," he said sitting up and placing a kiss on my forehead. I took a deep breath and decided to go with my gut.

"But I want to," I said smiling before pushing him back down on the bed. I pushed aside my shyness and cautiously licked the tip of his cock.

"Holy shit," he groaned and I tentatively wrapped my lips around the head before bobbing up and down. He had a look of pure bliss on his face, so I figured I must have been doing something right. He tasted slightly salty as I moved my mouth up and down before releasing him with a pop. I went down on him again and tried taking him deeper into my mouth and the moans that passed from his lips gave me the confidence to continue.

"Fuck Elena," he groaned arching his hips up closer to my mouth. I could tell he was getting closer, so I decided I might as well try to go out with a bang. I released him again before relaxing my throat and easing him down slowly until almost his entire length was in my mouth. I repeated the process a few more times before he exploded into my throat and I tried to keep up with swallowing all of it. I released him from my mouth and looked up at him.

"You are absolutely perfect," he said pulling me close to him. I stayed there in his arms a little bit longer before reluctantly getting up to put all of my clothes back on. He slipped his boxers back on and we both got off the bed.

"I love you so much," he said kissing me tenderly.

"I love you too," I said grinning and giving him a quick kiss before returning to my own bedroom. I don't think I could sleep if I tried; I'm too wired. I've never gone that far with a boy before, and to be honest it was kind of thrilling.

DPOV

After Elena left the room I almost considered pinching myself to make sure this wasn't all just a dream. When we spoke earlier I could tell that the physical part of our relationship intimidated her, but tonight she was confident and sexy, and she just gave what I would consider the best blowjob ever. I can't get over how lucky I am to be with someone like her, she's completely perfect. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and woke up in a really good mood. I went out to the kitchen and found the entire Gilbert family in there eating breakfast.

"Oh there you are Damon," Grayson said as I walked in," we were wondering when you would wake up, did you have a late night?"

"Something like that," I said nervously and I could see Elena blushing over at the counter. We all ate breakfast together and I spent the day hanging out with Elena and Katherine before we separated to get ready for the party. I waited in the living room and when Elena came down I swear my eyes almost popped out of my head. She had on this tiny little black dress with tall heels, and all I wanted to do was take it all off of her and bring her back to my room.

"You guys ready," Katherine said interrupting my thoughts. We drove over to the Lockwood's house and it seemed like the entire school was here.

"So I'm looking for a new years kiss," I whispered into Elena's ear," do you know anyone who's available?"

"I think I have a few ideas," she said smiling. We made our way around the party with Katherine and had a few drinks, but I hated not being able to kiss and touch Elena. Katherine pulled her away to dance so I took a seat in the corner.

"She's very pretty," a voice said coming up behind me. I looked up and saw Klaus. Great.

"What are you talking about," I asked confused.

"Little Elena Gilbert," he said smirking," or well she's not so little anymore. Are you tapping that?"

"No we're just friends," I lied hoping he wouldn't see through it," what do you want from me anyways?"

"I want you to get what you deserve Damon," he growled angrily," and whether you admit it or not I see the way you look at her."

"What's your point," I asked angrily.

"My point is that I kind of like Elena too," he said smiling," and since you two are just friends maybe I can see if she's interested."

"You touch her you die," I said pinning him against the wall.

"Woah there calm down," he said laughing," this is a party we're here to have fun."

"Well you're kind of spoiling it," I growled angrily before releasing him," and if you so much as look at Elena you'll never see the light of day again."

"No need to get so angry," he said before walking away," but I'll see you soon Damon."

I needed to find Elena and make sure she never got out of my sight. I can't let Klaus get anywhere near her. I pulled her from the dance floor and outside to the backyard.

"Damon what's going on," she asked after we stopped behind a cluster of trees," you look mad."

"I just saw Klaus again," I said looking at her seriously," and I think he wants something from you. I just need you to stay close to me."

"Okay well that's fine with me," she said before wrapping her arms around me. I pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

"You know it's almost midnight," she said with a twinkle in her eye," and I was hoping you could be my first kiss of the new year."

"I'd be honored," I said before pulling her close to me. It didn't matter that everyone else was celebrating somewhere else, all that mattered was that we were together.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so I finished up with chapter 16 and it's kind of a filler chapter so I'm sorry for the lack of smut and excitement, but it's all an important piece of the plot. Hopefully you still like it, and please review with what you think of the direction of the story!

Chapter 16

EPOV

After New Years Eve Damon and I continued to successfully keep our relationship a secret. Since there haven't been any more parties we've stayed clear of Klaus, but school starts back up again on Monday and my stomach has been in knots just thinking about it. When I can I sneak down to Damon's room at night, but we still haven't had sex. I feel comfortable around him as our physical relationship becomes more familiar, but the idea of having sex with him and being completely naked frightens me to no end. Caroline is encouraging me to go for it, but with how often she's fucking Tyler sex seems to be the only thing on her mind. It's crazy how much has changed over the course of a single month. When I woke up for school Monday morning I couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing Klaus.

"You look upset," Damon said when I came downstairs," is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous," I said shrugging," what if I run into Klaus today?"

"Look when we aren't in class I'll be with you," he said squeezing my hand reassuringly," I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

"I know," I said with a small smile," I just don't like the idea of him being able to get to me."

"Neither do I," he said grimly," but hopefully he'll get bored and move on. Elijah's trial is next week so for now he's probably more focused on that anyways."

"But what about after the trial," I asked nervously," I mean if Elijah is convicted he'll be sent to jail for a long time and Klaus will be even angrier."

"That's a bridge we'll cross when we come to it," he said taking a seat next to me. I hated that Klaus could potentially ruin things for Damon and me. I finally get to be with him and not even a month into the relationship someone wants to ruin it.

"Well are you ready," I said getting up," we should probably go."

"Wait what about Katherine," he asked confused," I thought she usually drove you to school?"

"She had to get to school early today remember," I said smiling at how little he listens when she talks about cheer," they have to discuss the new cheer schedule for basketball season."

"Well that's exciting," he said putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked out the front door," now it's just me and my favorite girl."

We drove to school in comfortable silence; honestly I think we're both a little apprehensive. I know he's just acting like he isn't scared for my sake.

"I don't really want to get out of the car," I said when he pulled up to school," maybe we can wait until the first bell rings."

"Whatever you want," he said grabbing my hand," but like I said you'll be fine. Just stick with your friends in the walk between classes, I'll meet you for lunch, and then we'll drive straight home."

"I know but what if he tells people we're together," I said sighing," I mean he seems to think there's something between us and I wouldn't put it past him to say something about it."

"He doesn't know shit about us I promise," Damon said grazing his thumb over my knuckles," he just thinks we like each other, and even if he said something nobody would believe him. He has no proof."

"Yeah you're right," I said with a small smile.

"Come on Gilbert," he said getting out of the car," I'll walk you to class."

Damon walked me to history and much to my relief there wasn't a Klaus sighting, at least not yet anyways.

"Hey Lena," Caroline smiled when I sat down next to her in history," I missed you at the cheer meeting this morning. It really is no fun with out you."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I quit on you," I said frowning," it just isn't for me, but I'll come watch you at all the games."

"You better," she said smiling," so how's everything with Damon?"

"Things are still good with us," I said biting my lip," but keeping it a secret is hard. We have to make it seem like we're just friends and it kind of sucks."

"I know I'm sorry it has to be like that," she said understandably," but eventually things will work out and you can be a normal couple, you just have to give it time."

"Yeah I know," I said with a small smile," what about you and Tyler? Is everything still all perfect and romantic?"

"Yeah everything is great," she said grinning from ear to ear," but him and Matt got into a fight and they haven't spoken in like 2 weeks. It's horrible I feel kind of caught in the middle because Matt's my friend, but I have to side with Tyler since he's my boyfriend."

"That's the worst," I said frowning at her," why are they fighting?"

"Because Matt has kind of changed," she said seriously," he started hanging out with that shady group of guys, you know like Klaus and Logan and all them. He started getting close to Logan through football, and now they've all taken him as their like new project or something. Tyler knows how messed up they are because of what Mason's told him so when he tried to talk to Matt they just fought."

"Wait Matt's friends with Klaus," I asked surprised as my heart rate increased," this can't be good. He's a really bad guy, so is his brother."

"I know that's what Tyler said," Caroline said sulking," I'm really worried about him."

"Me too," I said before focusing on the teacher as he started class. I can't believe Matt would get involved with Klaus and his friends, I thought he was better then that. Granted Matt and I haven't really talked much since we broke up, but I still want him to be okay. He's a good guy.

"Hey earth to Elena," Katherine said tapping me on the shoulder at lunch.

"What," I said looking up confused.

"I was just asking why you keep zoning out," she said laughing," is everything okay?"

Everything is far from okay. Klaus is after me and my secret boyfriend, and my ex-boyfriend is now apart of his little group.

"Well I'm worried about Matt," I said picking at my food," Caroline said he and Tyler are fighting because he joined Klaus' shady group of friends."

"Wait Matt and Klaus," Damon asked surprised," I wouldn't have expected that the guy seems like kind of a pussy."

"Yeah I would never have pegged Matt as being one of those guys," Katherine said perplexed," he's always been so nice."

"I know I don't get it," I said shrugging," I just don't want him to get hurt or anything. I mean even though I broke up with him we've still been friends since kindergarten and I don't want something bad to happen to him."

"Uhm hi sorry to interrupt," Caroline said walking up to our table with Tyler," but we usually eat with Matt so we were kind of hoping we could join you today."

"Yeah sure sit down," I said with a warm smile. Katherine looked at Tyler kind of awkwardly and then I remembered he's her ex-boyfriend's brother.

"Elena filled us in on Matt," Damon said sipping his water," so Tyler what happened with you guys?"

"Well I got worried when I saw him with those guys because Mason had told me about how messed up they are," he said pulling out his lunch," and my brother is an ass so when he thinks someone's trouble you kind of have to believe him. Anyways, when I tried talking to Matt he just blew up and started yelling at me before he stormed out of my house. We haven't talked since, I even texted him a few times, but he blew me off and didn't respond."

"That just doesn't sound like Matt," I said thinking hard about it," I wonder if something else is going on with him."

"I know it's so weird," Caroline said spiritedly," like who does he think he is?"

"He's young and he's just being reckless," Katherine said shrugging," I'm sure he'll go back to himself at some point."

"Mason said if he wants to be a douche than I should forget about him," Tyler said rolling his eyes," which is funny because they don't come any douchier than my brother. Either way he's my best friend and my brother is an idiot."

"That's for sure," Katherine said laughing. Even Mason's own brother can't stand him; thank god Katherine dumped his sorry ass. We finished the rest of lunch before going back to class and finishing out the day quickly. Damon always drives me home from school now because Katherine has cheer practice, and it's my favorite part of the day.

"I'm glad we didn't run into Klaus," I said as we drove home," I just wonder what he's doing with Matt."

"He always takes in freshman prospects for his little group," Damon said shrugging," he does it every year. Like I said this morning, he's probably more focused on Elijah's trial than anything else at the moment."

"I hope he gets convicted," I said fearfully," because I couldn't face him if he came back to school."

"You won't have to," he said smiling at me," they have a mountain of evidence against him there's no way he'll escape this one. You wont have to see him ever again."

"Can I ask you a question," I said curiously.

"You can ask me anything," he said smirking," what's running around in that pretty head of yours?"

"Well the other day Katherine started talking about you guys and life after graduation," I said timidly," and I'm just wondering what you're going to do? I mean you'll have your money by then so you could go somewhere else to live, do you know where you'll be?"

"I'll be wherever you are," he said grabbing my hand as he drove.

"So you plan on staying here then," I asked looking over at him.

"Yeah I'm staying here, I would never leave you," he said smiling," I can't believe you would even think I could. I'll probably just get my own place nearby so we could still see each other all the time, and I'll go to Richmond College with Katherine."

"I don't want to hold you back," I said sadly," because if you stay here you'll be missing out on other experiences. That money gives you an opportunity to be anywhere and I don't want you to sacrifice your future for me."

He didn't respond at first and we pulled up to my house where he stopped the car and looked over at me.

"Elena you are not holding me back," he said grabbing both of my hands," I don't have the grades to go to a good college so it isn't like I'll be giving up an education. Plus, even though I complain a lot, I like Mystic Falls; it's my home. Even if we weren't together I would probably still stay here, but since we are it just means I'll get to stay close to you. You are my future."

"Okay good," I said smiling," because I don't know what I would do if you left. You're my future too."

"I would never leave without you," he said pulling me in close," when the time comes for me to leave Mystic Falls I'll be going away with you."

"Good," I said wrapping my arms around him. He is literally perfect, everything about him.

"You know I've always liked New York," he said running his hand down my back," I think it would be a cool place to live. Maybe when you graduate we could get a place there together."

"I'd like that," I said kissing him," especially the living together part."

"No more sneaking around the house," he said smirking," but since we aren't there yet we should probably get inside before someone sees us."

"Yeah you're right," I said before we got out of the car and walked inside. My mom is home so we just did homework in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Katherine said when she walked inside," so something weird happened today."

"What," I asked confused.

"Well Klaus Michelson actually showed up to English, which is my last class of the day," she said sitting down," and he started talking to me and asking me a bunch of questions about both of you guys. Is there something going on?"

"Well sort of," I said looking at my hands.

"He's pissed at me because of Elijah," Damon said rolling his eyes," he knows I had something to do with Elijah getting arrested so now he's trying to make my life a living hell. It looks like he's using you and Elena to do it."

"Why didn't you guys tell me," Katherine asked angrily," is it some sort of secret?"

"No we just didn't want to worry you," I said pleading with her," we didn't think he'd involve you too."

"Well I'm glad you guys finally decided to fill me in," she said annoyed before she got up," I'm going upstairs and maybe you guys can come up with more things to keep from me."

"So should we tell her we've seen each other naked," Damon said smirking," because that might go over well too."

"Oh my god shutup," I said smacking his arm," this isn't funny I don't like fighting with my sister."

"Fine okay sorry," he said dramatically rubbing his arm," she's just being dramatic she'll get over it."

"She's right though," I said sadly," we are keeping secrets from her. If she got this mad about the Klaus thing imagine what she would do if she knew we were together."

"Yeah I know," he said sighing," but what are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe we should just tell her," I said shrugging," I mean she'll get over it eventually so the sooner we do it the sooner things will be okay."

"Yeah but I think we should give it a little more time," he said seriously," she's been in a bad mood lately anyways."

It's true she has been acting kind of weird lately. I thought it was about Mason, but it's been a month since they broke up and Katherine is a lot stronger than this. She wouldn't still be depressed about it; at least I wouldn't think so. Even as the week progressed she didn't talk to us. Damon drove me to and from school everyday and she ate lunch with Lexi, Caroline also said she'd turned into an evil dictator at cheer. There's something else going on with her that I can't seem to figure out. My mom is going out of town this week for some kind of spa trip with Carol Lockwood, and since my dad works so many hours at the hospital Damon and I will be able to go to Elijah's trial without having to explain ourselves.

"Where are you going," I asked her when she came downstairs Friday with an overnight bag.

"I'm spending the weekend at Lexi's house," she said harshly," so now you guys can hang out and keep secrets from me as much as you want."

"Okay seriously what the hell is your deal," Damon asked getting up," I get why you were upset but we told you the truth and it's been almost a week. We only kept the Klaus thing to ourselves because we don't want you involved with him."

"Gee thanks for the concern," she said sarcastically," but I'll be back Monday."

"This is ridiculous," I said running my hand through my hair," I can't believe she's acting like this it's just so not like her. I'm going to her room to look around and see what she's hiding."

"Okay woah Elena don't do that," he said following me up the stairs," she's probably PMSing or something don't go through her stuff."

"I will go through her stuff," I said walking into her bedroom," I know my sister and I know there is something going on."

I looked through her desk drawers and under her bed, but nothing seemed to be any different.

"Okay Elena let's just go," he said groaning," I don't want to go through Katherine's stuff this is totally weird."

"Oh my god," I said walking over to the trashcan.

"What," Damon asked walking over to me. I bent down and picked up the box with trembling hands.

"Holy shit," Damon said astonished," a pregnancy test?"


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so her we are with chapter 17! I'm sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update, I was having a serious case of writers block. I know we're all anxious for the Delena sex but I felt weird about having them do it while being worried about Katherine being pregnant. It just didn't make sense, but there's still smut in here to hold you over. Anyways, I'm not a fan of how this chapter turned out because it's a little cheesy towards the end, but I wasn't sure how else to write it. Like I said: writer's block. But please continue to review and I promise it's about to get really interesting!

Chapter 17

DPOV

It's safe to say that Elena and I are both completely freaking out. She's been pacing back and forth across Katherine's room for about 15 minutes now and I don't really know if I could move. Katherine can't be pregnant; I mean there's just no way.

"Mason fucking Lockwood," Elena said finally speaking," he is about to be a father. He is going to be apart of our family forever. I don't think there's anything worse than that. I'm too young to be an Aunt, and Katherine can't be a mom. She wouldn't get an abortion so I know she'll go through with it and keep the kid and include Mason because that's the person she is this is just so unbelievable-"

"Okay calm down," I said grabbing her shoulders trying to steady her," we don't know anything yet."

"Yes we do the signs are all there," she said as tears filled her eyes," I can't believe this, I just can't."

"Elena please it'll be okay," I said pulling her in for a hug," she might not be pregnant. The test could have been negative; maybe it isn't even hers. We shouldn't jump to conclusions before we know the truth."

"My parents are going to freak," she said wrapping her arms around me while I held her even tighter," and I can't believe she didn't tell me. We've become the kind of sisters that keep secrets from each other. She gets pregnant and doesn't tell me, and I've been lying about you and I for months. This isn't how it's supposed to be."

"I know," I said quietly while she cried against my chest. I'm just praying to God that this is a simple misunderstanding.

"I need to talk to her," Elena said pulling away and wiping her tears," I need to know if it's true."

"Elena she obviously left for a reason," I said brushing aside a stray piece of her hair," we need to give her time."

"I know you're right," she said with a deep breath," I just want answers."

"I know so do I," I said sighing," but we can't push her, she obviously wants to be away from home for right now. When she gets back we'll talk to her."

"Okay well we should leave her room then," Elena said putting the box back in the trash," and I don't know go downstairs or something."

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand and walking towards her bedroom," let's just take a deep breath and relax."

She sat down on the bed and I sat down next to her, I don't think either of us really knows what to do right now.

"Are you hungry," I asked after a minute went by," I can cook or we can order pizza if you want."

"No I'm not hungry," she said looking down," I don't really know what to do right now."

"Yeah me neither," I said shifting awkwardly," but we have the whole weekend to ourselves we have to do something fun."

"I was looking forward to my parents being gone," she said gloomily," I thought this could be a good weekend for us, but the thought of my sister being a pregnant teenager kind of ruins the mood."

"I know this isn't exactly ideal," I said looking down at my shoes," but we shouldn't convince ourselves of the worst when we don't really even know what's happening."

"I just wish we could talk to her," Elena said leaning her head on my shoulder," I hate not knowing what's really going on."

"Well she probably told Lexi," I said absentmindedly running my hand up and down Elena's back," which is why she's at her house for the weekend. Lexi's a good person and I know she'll help her through it if it's true. We just have to make sure she knows we support whatever she wants to do, if there even is a baby."

"You're right she's in good hands at Lexi's," Elena said with a small smile," just tell me something to distract me. Anything, I don't care."

"I love you," I said smiling at her.

"I love you to," she said giggling. I pulled her back to lay down on the bed with me and she rested her head on my chest. These moments are my favorite, not that I'd ever admit to being a cuddling guy, but holding her like this is one of the greatest things in the world.

"You know you admitted that you loved me one time a while before formal," I said laughing.

"What," she said surprised as she turned her face to look at me," no I didn't."

"Yes you did," I said laughing," after that party the first week of school when you got really drunk. I carried you up to bed and you told me you loved me."

"Oh my god," she said burying her face in my shoulder," that's so embarrassing why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I loved you too," I said smiling," and I knew if I brought it up I wouldn't be able to stop myself from saying it back. Plus I thought it could've been a fluke, that maybe you meant something else."

"It wasn't a fluke," she said scooting up so her face was closer to mine," because I did love you, I guess the alcohol just made me a little too honest."

"Well at least we both know now," I said pressing my thumb to her chin and pulling her lips to mine for a kiss," because now I can do that whenever I want."

"Do you remember that night that I ran into you in the kitchen," she asked biting her lip," when we both couldn't sleep a few months back?"

"Yeah I remember," I said with a small laugh," why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," she said smirking," when you leaned in before Katherine interrupted us were you going to kiss me?"

"Actually, yes I was," I said smirking back at her," it's a good thing Katherine stopped me because I was on the verge of losing my self-control."

"Oh I wouldn't have minded," she said pressing her lips to mine. Every time her lips pressed against mine it felt like I was home, I could kiss her forever. She ran her fingers through my hair as her mouth tangled with mine and her body pressed against me. I slipped my hands under her t-shirt and ran them down her back before rolling us over so I could be on top. I pressed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and ran my hands down to her hips. I stopped and started sucking on her pulse point eliciting a loud moan from her causing her to arch up and press her chest against mine. I moved down towards the bottom of her shirt and slowly started pushing it up and placing a trail of kisses up her torso.

"Damon," she said breathlessly and I smirked before pushing the shirt above her chest and over her bra bring my mouth between her breasts. She reached down and pulled the shirt off completely before tossing it down to the floor.

"You're being impatient," I said with a devilish grin.

"You're being a tease," she said with lust in her eyes. She wanted a distraction, so I'm going to give her one.

"Just relax baby," I whispered into her ear before kissing a trail back down her upper body. I had to stop myself from ripping her bra off, we haven't taken that step yet and I don't want to push her too far, especially with the news about Katherine. This whole pregnancy test thing is kind of a buzz kill. I unbuckled the top of her jeans and slowly pulled them off before tossing them over to join her shirt on the floor.

"Damon," she said quietly pulling my face up to hers," I want to do this, but not right now. With everything going on I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Elena I'm not trying to have sex with you," I said laughing," just lay back. I promise what I'm about to do will not lead to a pregnancy."

"Oh," she said turning red. I smirked at her before kissing my way back down her body. I looped my fingers around the top of her panties and tossed them aside before running my index finger along her slit.

"Oh my god," she moaned as her hips involuntarily jerked up off of the bed. She was almost dripping; I could tell she wanted it bad.

"You're so wet," I said seductively and she blushed biting her lip. She opened her legs even wider and I slid two fingers inside her, making her cry out with pleasure. I continued thrusting my fingers in and out of her while occasionally swiping my thumb across her clit. She moved her hips up and into my hand; I pulled out momentarily and licked my fingers.

"Don't stop," she said breathlessly looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm not stopping," I said smirking before lowering my head and hooking her legs over my shoulders. She looked down at me with big eyes before I lowered my mouth onto the delicate skin of her core. She rolled her head back in ecstasy as she moaned loudly. I ran my wet tongue along her clit before slowly thrusting it inside her. I began fucking her slowly with my tongue and her moans grew louder as she grew closer.

"Damon, oh god don't stop please," she cried as she grinded her hips up against my mouth. I started licking and flicking her clit with my tongue and she was almost screaming. I could tell she was right on the verge so I lightly sucked her clit in my mouth while I brought my fingers back down to thrust in and out of her.

"Ahh ohh god," she cried as she arched her back almost lifting her body off the bed. I started thrusting harder with my fingers while lapping at her clit roughly with my tongue. A few seconds later she started trembling uncontrollably and pulsing around my fingers as her orgasm hit her.

"Damon ohh," she moaned as she came hard, her body shaking. I licked up the rest of her juices before pulling away and looking down at her. Elena had a thin layer of sweat covering her body. She looked absolutely radiating.

"Holy shit," she said dazed as she came down from her post orgasmic high.

"I told you we could do something fun," I said with a devilish grin before leaning down and kissing her. She pulled away after a minute and smiled.

"You amaze me more and more every day," she said blushing. I love it when she blushes, and she does it often. She put her clothes back on and I pulled her in close before we both eventually drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

My weekend alone with Damon ended quickly, and by Sunday evening my mind went straight back to Katherine. Part of me had originally thought that this weekend could be the big one for us; I mean I am ready to have sex with him. The problem is the drama with Katherine's pregnancy test just kind of freaked me out; if it could happen to her it could happen to me. I also feel like losing my virginity and experiencing that incredible moment while she's going through a crisis is kind of shallow. Damon has been nothing but understanding about me wanting to wait, but I feel bad. With all this pregnancy nonsense I want to go on birth control before we take that step. I just have to figure out a way to do it without my mom finding out.

"Hey Car," I said calling Caroline on the phone," so I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay what's up," she said perkily.

"Well I'm just sort of curious," I said awkwardly," you started taking birth control when you and Tyler had sex right?"

"Yeah right away, I don't want end up on that Teen Mom reality show," she said laughing.

"Right well how did you get it," I asked her as my stomach did a somersault," I mean you didn't tell your mom did you?"

"Oh god no she would freak," Caroline said animatedly," actually I asked my cousin to help me. She took me to a clinic where you don't need your parents permission, you just have to buy them."

"Isn't that kind of shady," I asked concerned.

"No it was Planned Parenthood," she said laughing," not some back alley in the Philippines. The main point of that place is for teenagers to get a hold of contraceptives on their own, just go there that's what everyone else does."

"I just don't have a way to get there," I said sighing," it's moments like these I wish I had my license."

"Well since you're my best friend I can help you," she said happily," I got an extra pack I can bring to you tomorrow at school, but it's 30 bucks. Will you be able to pay me?"

"Yeah I can pay you," I said relieved," seriously Car you are a life saver."

"I know I know I'm a saint," she said teasingly," but why the sudden interest in birth control? I mean you could just use a condom and be fine."

"I know but I just want to be extra careful," I said not wanting to divulge Katherine's secret.

"Okay I get it," she said not pressing the issue," well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye," I said before hanging up. At least one of my problems has been solved.

"Who are you talking to," Damon asked walking into my room.

"Oh just Caroline," I said with a small smile," actually she's helping me out with something."

"Huh that's nice," he said sitting next to me," so Katherine will be home tomorrow and we can talk to her."

"Yeah I know," I said nervously," it's basically all I can think about. I just hope she's okay."

"I know me too," he giving me a quick kiss said before getting up," night Elena."

My dad was home so we decided it might be best to do separate bedrooms for the night. It was a restless night; I have way too much on my mind to fall asleep. I tossed and turned for hours before finally drifting off. The next morning Damon and I drove to school in silence, we ran into Lexi when we got there.

"Hey do you know where Katherine is," I asked walking up to her," I haven't seen her since Friday and I know she spent the weekend with you."

"Uhm she stayed home sick," she said quickly," but I have to go. She'll be home later."

"Okay she's a bad liar," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well I better get to class," I said sighing before walking to history.

"Lena there you are," Caroline waved when she saw me," I have what you asked me for."

"Right here's the money," I said handing her the thirty dollars.

"Thank you," she said smiling," I'll give them to you after class."

A sense of relief washed over me knowing that now I could prevent myself from the situation Katherine is in. The rest of the day went by very slowly, I'm just anxious about seeing Katherine later. When Damon and I got home she was already there sitting in the living room.

"Oh my god there you are," I said running over and hugging her," I've been waiting to see you."

"I'm so sorry I freaked out on you guys," she said looking between Damon and me," I just had a bad week and took it out on you."

"We forgive you," I said smiling," but what's going on Kat?"

"I just had a bit of a crisis," she said nervously.

"Okay I'm just going to ask," Damon said looking at Katherine," so what was the deal with the pregnancy test?"

"Wait what," she asked surprised," how do you guys know about that?"

"We sort of found it," I said shrugging," in your trash can."

"Well I did take a pregnancy test," she said looking down timidly," and it came back positive."

"Oh my god so it's true," I said alarmed," you're pregnant?"

"Well actually I'm not," she said with a deep breath," the test was wrong. I went to the doctor today and I'm not pregnant, they said sometimes home tests are wrong."

"Thank god," I said breathing a sigh of relief," we've been freaking out all weekend."

"Well either way I was being stupid," she said running her fingers through her hair," I stopped taking my birth control pills because they were giving me headaches, and Mason and I weren't always safe."

"Well that was dumb," Damon said smirking at her.

"I know like I said I was being stupid," she said burying her face in her hands," I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well at least now we know you're okay," I said putting my arm around her shoulder. Relief would be an understatement to how I'm feeling at the moment. Now I just have to focus on Elijah's trial this week, and Klaus, and Damon. One problem may be solved, but there's way more on the horizon.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone I hope you all had a great fourth of July yesterday! I can't believe we're already on chapter 18 it's kind of crazy how far this story has come. Anyways, this chapter is a lot longer than usual and I have a feeling you guys will really like it. The Klaus issue will be coming to a head pretty soon, and so will Katherine's knowledge about their relationship. Let me know in the reviews what you think is going to happen I'm anxious to hear your theories, and also tell me how you like this chapter! Thanks again for following the story I truly appreciate every one of you.

Chapter 18

DPOV

The news about Katherine's pregnancy, or rather lack thereof, was a major relief for both me and Elena. Elijah's trial starts tomorrow and I know we both want to go and see what the verdict will be, Katherine being pregnant would've just added more bad to an already terrible situation. We drove straight to the courthouse in Richmond after school and I took her hand as we walked inside and quietly took a seat in the back. She tapped me on the shoulder and pointed at Klaus who was sitting up front with his family.

"Don't worry I won't let him near you," I whispered with a reassuring smile. We sat and watched as the defense presented their case, and boy did they have one. There's no way he's getting away with this, unless the jury is blind or deaf. They have photo proof, statements from undercover officers, and some neighborhood kid testifying against the whole group.

"So that went pretty well," she said after the court finished for the day," I think they've got him."

"I think so," I said grabbing her hand and helping her up," come on let's go. I'll buy you dinner."

We managed to escape quickly enough not to run into Klaus and I drove us over to The Grill.

"So do you feel any better," I asked as we ate," I mean it looks like Elijah's done. You'll never have to face him again."

"Yeah I'm glad," she said with a small smile," but this doesn't change the fact that Klaus is still after us. Once Elijah's convicted he'll be out for blood. What do you think he's going to do?"

"Honestly I have no idea," I said sighing," we just need to watch our backs."

"God I hate this," she said groaning," why does everything have to be so damn complicated?"

"Hey it'll be okay," I said taking her hand," I promise."

We finished eating in a comfortable silence before driving back home, and Elena seemed to be more on edge now than she was earlier. I think Klaus really has her scared. He's such a dick.

"Hey you guys are home," Katherine said smiling when we walked in," how did the trial go?"

"Good," Elena said with a forced smile," I'm going to shower."

"They might as well save an orange jumpsuit for him," I said sitting down," there's no way he's getting out of this there's too much evidence."

"That's good," she said smiling," I just can't believe we were ever friends with someone like that. Did you have any idea he was capable of so much?"

"Not at all," I said shaking my head," I mean I always knew he was kind of a dick sometimes, and that he treated girls like shit, but there's a lot of guys like that. I never thought he'd turn out to be a drug-dealing rapist. He always seemed like he had it together, at least more than Klaus ever did."

"It's just so crazy that we ever actually trusted him," Katherine said sighing," I feel like if I had just known how he was Elena wouldn't be dealing with all of this. "

"I know I feel guilty too," I said running my hand through my hair roughly," we let her be alone with him. I just have to keep telling myself it's okay."

"Damon you saved her," Katherine said looking at me gratefully," what you did was nothing short of heroic. You really care about her don't you?"

"Well yeah," I said nervously," I mean she's Elena I've known her almost my whole life."

"Is she going to be okay," Katherine asked with a worried expression on her face," because I know my sister and she didn't look good when you guys got home."

"She's worried about Klaus," I said rolling my eyes," as you know he's been threatening me and using her to do it."

"Do you think he'll really do something bad," she asked frightened," I mean do you think he's capable of it?"

"I just don't know," I said shrugging," as the whole situation with Elijah proves; you don't really know anyone."

"I wonder if he knows the whole truth," Katherine said puzzled," like I'm sure he knew about the drugs all along, but does he know Elijah attacked Elena?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said shaking my head," but either way Klaus thinks I'm a narc because my Uncle lead the investigation, which is true, but I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't gotten Elijah put away he could've tried it on another girl who may not have been as lucky as Elena."

"I know, it seems like that whole family is messed up," she said fiddling with her zipper nervously," they all have problems. I mean Elijah is well, Elijah, plus Kol and his drug problem, and Rebekah is practically a prostitute, and then there's Klaus."

"Yeah their parents are the perfect example of two people who should never have procreated," I said laughing.

"I just hope Elena is okay," she said with a worried expression," I could kill Klaus for doing this to her. I don't get why he's using her to get to you, do you know why he's doing that?"

"Uhh nope," I said nervously," I think he knows that hurting her would get to me, since she is the whole reason I went after Elijah in the first place."

"Yeah probably," she said with a strange expression on her face," we just need to keep an eye on her, make sure he can't get to her."

"I'm way ahead of you on that one," I said smirking. I think Katherine might know more about Elena and I than she's letting on. I'm almost positive she has her suspicions about us, but is waiting until we tell her. Maybe we should just tell her, but that's a big deal so I need time to figure out if it's even a good idea. I know Elena is anxious to tell her, I know how hard it is for her to lie to Katherine. Between Klaus, and this, I'm not sure how much more we can take. When I eventually went to bed I couldn't stop thinking about what it is Klaus could be up to. I just have so many questions. Does he have a plan? Is he going to try and hurt someone? Or is he just being an ass? The next day in English someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up to see Rose.

"Rose Mathews," I said smirking at her," what brings you to class on this fine day?"

"I do show up sometimes," she said smirking back at me," but actually I wanted to talk to you. It's about Elijah, and Klaus.

"Oh," I said as my throat went dry," what about them?"

"Well I was with Rebekah at their house the other day and I overheard Klaus on the phone with Elijah," she said sitting down in the seat next to me," they were talking about you, and Elena Gilbert. Elijah attacked her didn't he?"

"What makes you think that," I said trying to sound cavalier.

"Calm down I won't say anything," she sincerely," but Klaus was saying something about how you saved her. He seems to be under the impression that you're the reason Elijah got caught for dealing, which I know you are because I gave you the information. I don't care though, Elijah deserved it, but I think there's something else going on, and I think he's after you and the girl."

"He's been threatening us for a while now," I said shrugging," but he never acts on it."

"Well he sounded pretty serious," she said anxiously" look I just wanted you to know because you don't deserve all this bullshit. The Michelson brother's are dickheads, and I want nothing more than to see them put in their place. Elijah is about to get years of jail time, now we just have to get rid of Klaus."

"Did he say what he's going to do or when he's going to do it," I asked quickly.

"All he said was that he'd take care of it soon," she said with a serious look on her face.

This can't be good. When I drove Elena after school we went straight home instead of the trial.

"So why aren't we going," she asked confused when we pulled up," they're coming out with a verdict today."

"Because I want to stay away from Klaus," I said rushing her through the front door.

"What makes today an different," she asked with a puzzled look on her face," he's been threatening us for months and we never ran away before."

"I talked to Rose today," I said pulling her to come sit on the couch with me," and she overheard Klaus talking to Elijah on the phone. He knows what Elijah did to you, and he doesn't seem to care. He said he would take care of it soon, I just think we should play it safe."

"Do you know what he's going to do," she asked frightened.

"I have no idea," I said grabbing her hand," but like I said, we just have to play it safe. Maybe shy away from the party scene for a while, and don't ever be alone at school."

"Okay," she said looking down at her trembling hands. I grabbed her and pulled her up to sit on my lap so I could wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear quietly. I like to tell her as much as possible.

"I love you to," she said holding on to me tightly. I wish I could somehow just make all of this go away, and then we could be happy.

"You know I've been thinking," I said a few minutes later," that maybe we can tell Katherine about us."

"Really," she said looking up at me surprised," why the sudden change of heart?"

"Just everything going on I guess," I said playing with a piece of her hair," maybe we can do it this weekend."

"I think that's a good idea," she said with a small smile," I hate keeping things from her."

"I know me too," I said smirking," but she probably wont be happy."

"She'll most likely freak out," Elena said resting her head on my chest," but I think after we give her time to let it sink in she'll be happy for us."

I held Elena like that for a while until we heard a car pull up and she reluctantly slipped off of my lap and moved over to the chair.

"I'm surprised you guys are home," Katherine said walking into the living room," I thought you were going to the trial. I assume you heard the news?"

"No we didn't go," Elena said shrugging," we're trying to avoid Klaus. What's the big news?"

"Elijah was found guilty," Katherine said smiling," one of the girls found out during cheer practice. He got sentenced for 30 years!"

"Oh my god," Elena said smiling," that's amazing!"

"I know I couldn't believe it," she said sitting on the couch," it's finally over."

"Well not really," Damon said looking over at her," we still have Klaus to worry about, and I heard from someone that he's really serious about getting back at me, and using Elena to do it."

"Wait how do you know this," Katherine asked concerned.

"Rose told him," Elena said shrugging.

"What did she say," Katherine asked looking at me with concern.

"She heard him talking on the phone to Elijah," I said with a sigh," and he said something about me, and then he talked about Elena and the attack. Then he said he would take care of it soon."

"Oh my god," Katherine said startled," what are you going to do?"

"There's not much we can do," I said shrugging," we just have to try and stay safe. Hopefully his intentions don't involve anything too crazy."

"Well Lexi and a bunch of us are going to her parents cabin for the weekend," she said looking between us," and we're leaving Friday. You guys can come if you want. It'll give you a chance to get out of town."

"I don't really want to go anywhere right now," Elena said fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater," I just want to stay home."

"Yeah I'll stay here and keep an eye on her," I said with a sarcastic wink," you go. Have fun."

"Okay well let me know if you guys change your mind," she said getting up," I'm going to shower."

"Well so much for telling her about us this weekend," Elena said disappointed after Katherine went upstairs," she won't even be here.

"We can tell her when she gets back," I said shrugging," there's no rush."

"I guess so," she said pulling out her phone to respond to a text message. I could tell she was upset, but I figured talking to her would just make it worse. I feel terrible because I know how much she's dealing with right now, and there's nothing I can really do to help.

"Hey," I said walking over to her and grabbing her hand to pull her up," come with me."

She followed me to my room and I closed the door before ushering her over to the bed.

"Come on lay with me," I said pulling her down into my arms so I could hold her. I can't stop Klaus, and I can't control her anxiety about Katherine knowing about our relationship, but I can at least try to put her at ease. I ran my hand down her back soothingly hoping she could feel even a little bit better.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," she said wrapping her arms around my torso.

"I know me too," I said quietly. At least in these moments, our quiet and alone ones, we can temporarily have a second of peace.

EPOV

As the week continued I did as Damon said and tried to be as careful as possible. I made sure I only walked down the halls at school when I was with someone, Damon always met me for lunch, and took me straight home after school. Katherine made sure to try and walk between classes with me too. They're both so overprotective, but at the moment I can't really find it in me to care as long as it's helping me stay shielded from Klaus. I don't want Damon to think I'm pathetic or childish so I haven't really told him how completely and utterly frightened I am. I've snuck down to sleep in his room every night because I can only fall asleep when I'm in his arms. It makes me feel safe. On Friday I saw Matt in the hallway, and he came up to talk to me when I stopped to get some books out of my locker with Caroline.

"Hey Elena," he said awkwardly," so I was kind of hoping we could talk for a minute."

"Uhm okay," I said with a confused look on my face," what's up?"

"Well can we maybe go somewhere else," he asked with a strange look on his face.

"No we can do it here," I said annoyed," seriously just tell me what's going on."

"Right okay," he said shuffling his feet and looking down," well I just uh never mind I'll see you later."

"Okay that was weird," Caroline said stepping next to me after he walked away.

"Yeah really weird," I said confused. I saw him walk down the hallway and he started talking to that boy Logan, Klaus' friend. Logan looked angry, and Matt looked scared to death.

"It's those guys," Caroline said as we walked to Biology," they're totally changing him. He's probably on drugs or something."

"Yeah probably," I said absentmindedly as I took my seat. I'm more concerned about him talking to Logan, and Logan not being too happy about something. Matt asked me to go somewhere and talk with him, almost as of he was trying to get me alone. When I said no the conversation seemed to be over, and then Logan was angry, it makes me wonder if they put him up to it. There's no way Matt is helping Klaus get to me and Damon, is there?

"Damon there you are," I said relieved when I found him after school.

"Obviously, we always meet here," he said laughing.

"No I have to tell you something," I said seriously," my phone died so I couldn't text you. I think Klaus is using Matt as an attempt to get to me."

"What makes you think that," he asked as he guided me out to his car. We got into the car quickly, which we've been doing a lot lately to avoid Klaus.

"Well Matt came up to me in the hall today," I said as he pulled out of the parking lot," and he asked me if we could talk alone, which was really weird because we haven't spoken in months. I said no we can talk here and then he was like 'oh never mind' and then he just walked away. It was seriously the creepiest thing, and I saw him go talk to Logan, and Logan looked angry. I think they told Matt to try and get me alone or something, which is ridiculous like how stupid do they think I am?"

"It sounds like Klaus is getting his guys to do his dirty work," Damon said rolling his eyes," I bet none of them even know what's really happening."

"If Matt knew how bad Klaus really was he wouldn't be doing this," I said shaking my head," I know him. He probably has a completely different side of the story."

"Well that kid's weak," Damon said shrugging," don't worry about him. All those guys are weak, they just act like they're badass, but they aren't. Klaus and Elijah are the only ones who are actually worth worrying about, and one of them is spending the next thirty years in a prison cell."

"It's too bad Klaus can't go to jail too," I said sighing," that would solve everything."

"I know," he said squeezing my hand reassuringly," but I don't think he's dealing drugs, that was Elijah's thing."

"Yeah I know," I said sighing. At this point it felt like we had reached a dead end. There's nothing we can do about Klaus except wait for him to come to us, and we can't avoid him forever.

"Let's do something fun tonight," he said smiling when we pulled up to the house," we can make pizza, the kind from scratch. I'll give you a taste of my Italian roots."

"Okay," I said smiling," but I didn't know you could make pizza."

"Gilbert I am the king of homemade pizza," he said smirking as we walked inside," just you wait."

"Hey guys," my dad said greeting us when we walked into the kitchen," what are you doing?"

"Damon's making pizza," I said grinning.

"You're welcome to join us sir," Damon said flashing his perfect smile.

"Well I would love to," he said taking a bite of his sandwich," but the hospital called and asked me to come on. The other cardio surgeon has the flu so now I have to take over his procedures."

"You work too much Mr. Gilbert," Damon said going over to the pantry and getting the ingredients out while I took a seat at the counter.

"I know Miranda tells me that every day," he said laughing," but somebody's gotta do heart surgery for the people of this town. Anyways, you kids have fun, I have to go."

"So do we have everything you need," I asked looking at Damon," because I don't want to go to the store."

"Yeah we have everything we need," he said nodding," come on you can help me."

"Okay what do I need to do," I said getting up and walking over to him. He showed me how to make the dough, and for once I started to finally feel normal. Just some time for me and Damon to be a couple. We so rarely have moments like this.

"You make a good assistant Gilbert," he said after he out the pizza in the oven later that night.

"Well I'm glad to be of service," I said smirking," but we don't even know if it'll taste good.

"Oh it'll be better than good," he said grabbing my back and pulling me flat against him.

"You're so cocky," I said laughing and rolling my eyes.

"I know," he said with another signature smirk before grabbing my face and pulling my lips against his. I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips moved against mine. His tongue darted into my mouth and I couldn't control the quiet murmurs of satisfaction as his tongue glided against mine. He explored every crevice of my mouth, and every inch of my body was tingling.

BEEP

"Shit," I said jumping at the sound.

"It's just the oven," he said laughing before walking over and pulling out the pizza. I watched as he strategically cut it into pieces and put one on a plate for me.

"You're like Gordon Ramsay," I said snickering.

"Just eat it," he said before getting a piece for himself. I took a bite, and it was easily the most amazing thing I've ever tasted.

"Oh my god," I said after I finished the first bite," this is amazing."

"I told you I was the king of homemade pizza," he said as we sat down to eat. As we ate and talked I realized this is kind of like our first real date. Every other time we're together we just sneak around in his bedroom, or pretend to be nothing more than friends. Tonight was different. We actually spent time together and did something fun without having to pretend or worry. It's a nice friendly reminder of how much I love him, and why.

"Okay so where did you learn to cook like that," I asked after we finished eating and he was washing dishes.

"Like I said I'm Italian," he said with one his signature Salvatore smirks.

"So one day you just woke up with the ability to cook," I said laughing as I went to sit on the counter next to the sink.

"It's kind of a hobby," he said smiling at me while he scrubbed the pizza pan," I got pretty good at it."

"Well thank you," I said with a sincere smile," tonight was nice."

"You're welcome," he said drying his hands and walking over to me. He slowly moved his fingers up and down my thighs and I opened my legs pulling him between them so I could bring his lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed me feverishly. All I could think about was how much I wanted him, and he seemed to be on the same track because he pulled me even closer to him as our kisses grew more and more heated. I wrapped my legs around him as his hands roamed up and down the side of my clothed body. He moved his hands down to my butt before picking me up and walking us to his bedroom. He placed me down on the bed before climbing back on top of me and kissing me again.

"Damon," I said pulling away breathlessly," I want you, I'm ready for us to have everything."

"Are you sure," he said looking down at me surprised," because we don't have to."

"I'm positive," I said smiling and resting my hand on the side of his face," I'm on birth control, and I'm ready."

"Okay," he said brushing aside a piece of my hair," I love you."

"I love you too," I said pulling at the end of his t-shirt and he raised his arms as I took it off and threw it on the floor. He moved back down and started placing open-mouthed kisses down my neck as I roamed his bare back with my hands feeling every contour and every muscle. His hands started moving under my shirt and over my toned stomach before he cupped my right breast and I moaned arching my back. He pushed my shirt up and I helped him get it over my head and his mouth instantly went back to my neck. He kissed a trail down in between the valley of my breasts before pushing aside my bra and licking my left nipple. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me as he sucked and licked. The things he could do with his tongue were nothing short of miraculous.

"Damon," I said in between moans and before I knew it he had unclipped the front clasp of my bra and tossed it aside. I knew I must be blushing down to my toes, but when his mouth moved back down to my exposed breast all I could focus on was how good it felt. I arched my back pushing up and further into his mouth and I watched as he licked his way down my stomach and to the top of my jeans. His expert fingers undid the button and he slid them down my long legs. As I lost more of my clothes the realization of what we're about to do hit me, and the nerves started setting in. I reached down to try and unzip his pants, but my hands were shaking too much for me to be successful.

"Elena," he said grabbing ahold of my trembling hands," if you're not ready we can stop."

"I don't want to stop," I said shaking my head," I want to do this, I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous," he said undoing his jeans and throwing them on the floor," you're perfect."

He brought his lips back down to mine, my breasts pressed against his chest. The friction felt amazing, and I could feel how hard he was through his thin boxers. I reached down in between us and tentatively brushed my hand over the outside of his boxers and he groaned into my mouth. He pulled away momentarily with a smirk as he instantly moved my panties aside and thrust a finger into my wet heat.

"Oh god," I cried as his fingers thrust in and out of me, he added another finger and curled it which sent my head spinning. He added a third finger stretching me almost painfully, but I could still feel waves of pleasure coursing through me.

"You're so tight," he said with lust in his eyes before he drew his hands away and quickly pulled off my panties. He looked down at my now completely naked body and licked his lips, which only made me want him more.

"Take these off," I said breathlessly tugging at his boxer shorts.

"As you wish," he said smirking before pulling them off. I've seen him naked before, and I've touched him before so I'm fully aware of how big he is. It's the thought of him fitting inside of me that was so frightening. He moved his way back on top of me again kissing me and I slowly spread my legs so he could fit in between them. His long hard member ran along the outside of my core rubbing against my clit, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you," I managed to whisper between gasps.

"This is going to hurt," he said brushing my hair aside and looking into my eyes," so just tell me if it's too much."

"I'll be fine," I said wiggling my butt trying to find the release I needed. He chuckled before he positioned himself at my entrance and slowly thrust inside. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and my eyes squeezed shut as pain took over my body. Damon stayed there as I adjusted to his size slowly running his hand down my arm soothingly. I knew it would hurt, I had prepared myself for it, and I wanted him too bad to let the pain stop me.

"Move," I said a minute later looking into his eyes wanting to feel him more. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back inside and I let out a loud moan. As he continued moving in and out the pleasure increased and I wrapped my legs around him.

"God Elena," he said groaning as he started moving quicker. The pain was just a distant memory as he stroked against something inside me and started sucking on my neck. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan as he brought me to new heights. His hands moved down the side of my naked body and he palmed my breasts slowly with his rough hands.

"Ohh god," I moaned loudly as I writhed beneath him. He moved his hands back up to cup my face and kissed me. His tongue came between my lips to collide against mine as he started thrusting even faster than before and I could feel my belly tightening. I moved my hips up with each thrust hoping I was doing something right, and with the sounds he was making I think I am. He reached down between us and started rubbing circles over my clit with his index finger, which only made my moans even louder. Thank god nobody else is home.

"Ahh ohh god Damon," I moaned piercingly as the mixture of his thrusts and his finger brought me the most intense orgasm ever. It literally ripped through my entire body and I started trembling as I came hard, and after a few more thrusts I felt him reach his release deep inside me. He collapsed on top of me resting his head on my neck as we both tried to get our breathing back to normal.

"So that was fun," he said looking up at me with a smirk a minute later. All I could do was smile and bite my lip as I'm currently at a loss for words. He pulled out and rolled over so he could lie down next to me, I turned over on my side to face him.

"I don't even know what to say," I said looking at him and blushing," but that was kind if amazing."

"That's because you're kind of amazing," he said pulling me closer and kissing my forehead. As my naked body came in such close proximity to his again I could feel my body reacting to him almost instantly. The effect he has on me is astonishing.

"Let's do it again," I said smiling and pulling him back on top of me.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay everyone here we are with chapter 19! I hope you all liked the last chapter because I sure liked writing it. I know I usually update fairly quick, but that could possibly change because I'm starting my summer school class tomorrow. I'm not sure what my work load will be, but I will try and update for you guys as quickly as possible. I promise I won't neglect my story! Anyways thanks for the reviews and please continue I love reading your comments!

Chapter 19

DPOV

As sunlight streamed through the window Saturday morning I slowly joined the waking world and noticed the beautiful naked girl lying next to me. Memories of last night came flooding back, and to say it was the greatest night of my life would be an understatement. I turned on my side and watched her as she slept soundly with her upper body completely exposed, and she is so beautiful. I slowly ran my hand down the side of her perfect face and she began stirring.

"Morning," she said with a small smile when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," I said grinning before pulling her closer to me and pressing a kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms around me and returned the kiss granting me entrance to her mouth. I rolled over so I could be on top and started placing kisses down her neck before stopping to suck on her pulse point. She moaned and arched her back pressing her breasts firmly against me and I let out a groan.

"Damon please," she moaned breathlessly looking into my eyes. I understood her and immediately placed myself at her entrance before sliding inside of her. She let out a loud groan and I stilled my movements knowing she's probably still a little bit sore.

"Keep going," she said raising her hips up to press against mine. I brought my lips down to hers and slowly began thrusting in and out of her. I took my time kissing her and exploring her body as if we had all the time in the world. I slowly ran my hands down her side as her moans grew louder and she met me thrust for thrust. As the sweat started building between us my thrusts grew more and more insistent and I could feel myself getting closer.

"Oh my god," she moaned loudly as her orgasm took over and I could feel her pulsing around me which brought me to my release as well. Quick morning sex doesn't get much better than this. I pulled out and rolled over to lie next to her.

"That was a good way to wake up," she said smiling and turning to face me.

"That was a _great_ way to wake up," I said wiggling my eyebrows before pulling her in for another kiss.

"Wait what time is it," she asked pulling away," because my dad's going to be home from work and I don't know when my mom will be home from her spa trip."

"Uhh it's after 11," I said looking at the clock," we should probably get dressed."

"Yeah good idea," she said getting up and grabbing her clothes off the floor," I don't know what they would do if they found us like this."

"They shouldn't be disappointed I mean we're pretty hot," I said smirking at her.

"Yes I'm sure that's exactly what they'll be thinking," she said laughing as she put her shirt back on.

"Come on I'll make breakfast," I said gesturing her to follow me to the kitchen.

"Okay I just have to go change my clothes," she said walking towards the stairs," my dad would notice if I had on yesterday's outfit and I don't want him to get suspicious."

I watched as she ran up the stairs before I went over to the kitchen to make some pancakes. Last night has put me in a perfect mood, and at this point nothing could bring me down. I can't seem to stop smiling, and when she walked back into the kitchen my heart skipped a beat. As she sat down at the counter I heard the front door open and heard Elena's mom's voice, she must be back from her trip.

"Hey guys," she said smiling when she walked into the kitchen," it's great to see you."

"Welcome home Mrs. Gilbert," I said smiling and giving her a quick hug," want some pancakes?"

"No I already ate breakfast," she said going over to hug Elena," I think I'm going to go unpack and take a nap, Grayson and I are going out to dinner later."

"Thank god we got up when we did," Elena said after Mrs. Gilbert went upstairs," she's home earlier than I thought she would be."

"Yeah that could've been a little awkward," I said smirking. She smiled back at me, and watched as I finished making breakfast.

"Did you get a text from Katherine," she asked as I set the food down in front of her," because she said she texted you and didn't get a response."

"No I can't seem to find my phone," I said taking a seat next to her," it probably just fell between the seats in my car, I'll find it later."

"So I have a question," she said as we ate," do you still want to tell Katherine about us?"

"Yeah as long as you want to," I said looking at her seriously," to be honest part of me wonders if she already suspects it."

"Either way we have to tell her," Elena said taking a bite of her food," because if we don't do it now it'll just get harder and harder."

"I know and we will," I said sighing," we'll tell her tomorrow night when she gets home."

"Hopefully she takes it well," Elena said biting her lip nervously," or at least I hope she doesn't hate us forever."

"She wouldn't hate us," I said smiling at her," this is Katherine we're talking about, she's one of the nicest people I know. Plus, she loves both of us and I know she'll get to a point where she's okay with it."

"Yeah I know," she said shrugging," I just hope she doesn't tell my parents. They would completely freak out."

"I don't think she would do that," I said shaking my head," you've covered for her so many times, and she dated Mason. You're a lot better off with me than she ever was with him, and I think she would understand that. Although, we will have to tell your parents eventually."

"I don't even want to think about that," she said running her hand through her hair roughly," that day will involve a lot of yelling, and you would get kicked out, and I'd never be allowed outside again."

"Well we would have to wait until after graduation," I said matter of factly," when I have my own place to run away to."

"I'll probably end up running away with you," she sad with a sigh," maybe we should just never tell them."

"We have to do it eventually," I said taking her hand," if we want this to be real we can't hide it forever."

"I know you're right," she said with a small smile," once you've moved out and you get settled we'll have to tell them."

"Hey don't stress about it," I said scooting her chair closer to me so I could give her a hug," that's a long time from now."

"Yeah I guess," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Come on you have to admit it," I said smirking," sneaking around is pretty fun."

"It has it's moments," she said smiling," last night was pretty fun."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," I said wiggling my eyebrows before pressing a quick kiss to her lips," come on there's a CSI marathon today, and from what I understand that's your favorite show."

"Sounds good," she said cheerfully as we walked into the living room. I love my time with her, even these moments, the simple ones where we sit on the couch watching TV. It makes me think about our future, how maybe this could be us 10 years from now, but we'd be in our own house with our own family. Klaus wouldn't be around, we wouldn't have to keep it all a secret, and I could be with her whenever I wanted to. I hate that we have to lie to her family. The Gilbert's have done so much for me all these years, and I'm completely betraying them. The problem is that I don't really have a choice; I love Elena too much not to be with her. I don't think I could ever go back to a life where she wasn't my girlfriend. None of that stops me from feeling guilty though, not that I would ever tell Elena, but I do feel bad about carrying on behind everyone's back. I don't even know what her parents would do if they knew about us, especially if they knew what we did last night.

"I love you," I whispered into Elena's ear," I just wanted you to know."

"I know," she said blushing," I love you too."

I pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head, all I can do is try to think about the future. Eventually we will have our happy ending and we can be a real couple who goes out on dates, and openly discusses their love for each other.

EPOV

Later that night Damon and I sat on the couch eating Chinese take out and watching movies, it was nice to be alone with him. It's not that I'm happy about Kat being out of town because I do miss her, but Damon and I rarely get moments like this and I love them more than anything, well except sex. After last night sex with Damon is my favorite thing in the world. That's another problem within itself because I wouldn't risk doing it again unless we were home alone, and I don't think anyone else in my family is planning on heading back out of town again anytime soon. I just can't help but feel guilty about putting Damon in this position.

"This weekend has been nice," I said looking over and smiling at him," thank you for being such a great boyfriend."

"You don't have to thank me for it," he said smirking," when you're happy I'm happy."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," I said with a small smile," seriously Damon you've been so good to me. You've risked so much to be with me, and none of this Klaus stuff would be happening if it weren't for me. Everything is my fault, but you're still nothing but good to me and-"

"Elena hold on," he said covering my mouth with his finger," none of that is your fault whatsoever. I'm in love with you, that's why I'm doing all of this. I don't regret falling in love with you and I don't care about Klaus or the risks, all I care about is you."

"Are you sure," I said pulling his finger away and grabbing his hand," because I feel completely guilty about bringing you down with me."

"You haven't brought me down Elena," he said running his hand across my forehead," if anything you've brought me up. I've never been happier in my life, even with everything else going on."

His words were exactly what I needed to hear; he always seemed to know what to say. He pulled me in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around him tightly trying to be as close as possible. Every time we kiss it feels like it's the very first time. I get butterflies in my stomach and tingle from head to toe whenever his lips come into contact with mine.

"Let's go to your room," I said breathlessly between kisses as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Gilbert if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to take advantage of me," he said smirking before he picked me up. He continued kissing me as we walked towards his room up until we heard a car pull up into the driveway.

"Shit," I said resting my forehead against his," I thought they wouldn't be home for another hour."

"Yeah talk about a cock block," he said with a sigh putting me down. We walked back over to the living room and turned on the TV, but then I got a text from Caroline asking me to sleep over so we could talk.

"Caroline just texted me," I said looking up at Damon," she asked me to spend the night at her house, but with Klaus around I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Well is her mom home," he asked looking at me.

"Yeah she doesn't work on Saturday nights," I said nodding.

"Well then you should go," he said shrugging," you'll be safe if you're home with the sheriff."

"Yeah I guess," I said getting up," let me just go ask my mom."

A few minutes later I had an overnight bag packed and my mom drove me over to Caroline's house.

"Hey," she said smiling when she opened the door," come in come in we have to talk."

"Okay," I said laughing," what's going on?"

"Okay well Matt made up with Tyler," she said pulling me over to sit with her on the couch," and Tyler said he wouldn't shut up about you. I think he wants to get back together, obviously he doesn't know about Damon."

"Oh my god," I said confused," that's so weird. I would never get back together with him; I love Damon. Are you sure that those are his intentions?"

"Well Tyler said that it seemed like that," she said shrugging," I told him you don't like Matt and that we'd talk about it tonight when you come over. I think Tyler liked you and Matt together, but he doesn't know about you and Damon either so you can't really fault him for it."

"This is unbelievable," I said running my hands through my hair and I looked around and realized Liz was nowhere in sight," wait where's your mom?"

"Oh she's working," Caroline said smiling," so we have the place to ourselves."

"I thought she didn't work on Saturday's," I said concerned.

"She usually doesn't but she did tonight," Caroline said shrugging," why does it matter?"

"Uhm it doesn't," I said trying to play it off. Even without Liz I'm sure I'll be fine it's not like Klaus would come to Caroline's, there's no way he knows I'm here anyways.

"So what's new with you," she said looking at me smiling," anything exciting going on?"

"Well actually yeah," I said remembering last night," uhm Damon and I kind of had sex last night."

"Oh my god," she shouted hitting me in the arm," you've been here for almost 15 minutes and you waited until now to tell me!"

"Sorry," I said rubbing my arm and trying not to laugh.

"So how was it," she asked excitedly," I bet it was good, I mean it's Damon he's like walking sex."

"Yeah it was amazing," I said blushing," like I couldn't even describe how perfect it was."

"Awh Lena that's great," she said hugging me," this is awesome. I knew that the second you did it you would be glad."

"Yeah I'm really happy," I said with a small smile," but I'm glad that I waited until I was completely ready."

"You and Damon are just too perfect," she said excitedly," I wish everyone could know, you guys would be the hottest couple in school."

"Yeah well that can't really happen," I said shrugging," I mean we're going to tell Katherine tomorrow when she comes home, but my parents can't know until he moves out after graduation, which isn't until May."

"Yeah I know your parents wouldn't be very happy," she said sadly," but you guys will get your happy ending, it'll just take a while. I see you guys in 20 years married with kids and a house with a white picket fence, and Tyler and I can be your neighbors."

"That would be nice," I said laughing," but I think we need to get through the next few months first."

"Well you know I'm here until that time comes," she said smiling.

I love talking to Caroline; she always knows how to make me feel better. When we eventually went to bed I couldn't sleep, I have too much on my mind. I'm nervous about talking to Katherine, and I'm still scared of Klaus. I turned on my side and noticed my phone screen had lit up, it was a text from Damon.

_Come outside beautiful_

I excitedly slipped out of bed and hurriedly put on shoes and a hoodie before sneaking downstairs and out the front door. When I walked outside I didn't see Damon though, I saw someone else. Klaus stood there smiling and holding Damon's phone.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so I know I'm evil for leaving you with all these cliffhangers, but it'll all come together pretty soon. This chapter is pretty stressful, but a lot happens too. Hopefully you guys like it and you don't hate me too much. Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 20

EPOV

"Hello Elena," Klaus said with I sinister grin on his face," so glad you decided to come out and meet me."

I turned around to run back inside, but he was too fast and he grabbed my arm pulling me flush against him.

"I'll take this," he said reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone before putting it in his own pocket.

"Please don't do this," I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine," he said rolling his eyes," now get in the car."

He roughly dragged me to the car, and no matter how much I fought him off he was too strong. He was holding my arm so tight I knew it would leave a bruise and I screamed. There was no use in hoping someone heard me, it's after 3 am. He pushed me into the back seat of the car, and when I tried to get out I couldn't open the doors.

"Gotta love those child locks huh," he said smirking and looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"You can't do this," I shouted trying not to cry again," I've never done anything to you, and this is illegal. You kidnapped me, this is a felony!"

"Oh dear sweet naive Elena," he said chuckling as he drove towards the outskirts of town to his house," you really need to cool it with the dramatics. You call the police and you and your little boyfriend will live to regret it."

"I don't understand," I said as tears formed again," why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because you deserve it," he said angrily," you and Damon both. He's the reason my little brother has to spend the next thirty years in jail, and you're the reason he did it. You're a little skank who tries to act all high and mighty, but you're just a stupid fucking tease. You willingly went outside with my brother at that party, and if you weren't begging for it he wouldn't have done it. Then you get all freaked out and Damon comes to the rescue. It's all so knight in shining armor, I would be touched if I didn't hate you both so much."

"Your brother drugged me," I said furiously," and I didn't walk off with him so we could hook up or have sex! I can't believe you're being so fucking stupid!"

"I'd watch that mouth of yours," he said sternly as we pulled up to the big house. He got out of the car and yanked me from the backseat before guiding around to the backyard and leading me into what looked like a guesthouse. It was a large room with couches and a flat screen TV, and there were other people in there. I noticed Logan Fell sitting in an armchair and a bunch of other guys that I've seen around school whose names I don't know.

"Look who came to join the party," Klaus said when we walked further into the room. He guided me over to the couch and pushed me to sit down. I considered getting up and running, but there's too many of them, and I'm not a very fast runner.

"Cute PJ's," one of them said smirking and walking over to me," I'm Mark."

I ignored him and looked down at my trembling hands trying to force myself not to cry.

"Hey why are you ignoring me," Mark said sitting down next to me," you think you're too good for me or something?"

"Mark lay off," Klaus said pulling him off the couch," no flirting with our hostage."

"So what are you going to do," I asked quietly looking at Klaus pleadingly.

"We're going to wait until your boyfriend comes," he said sitting next to me," he'll figure out where you are eventually."

"You know I have parents too," I said defiantly crossing my arms," and Caroline is going to freak out when she wakes up and I'm not there, and she'll probably call them and they'll call the police."

"That's been taken care of," he said waving my phone in my face," modern technology really is great isn't it? Text messaging is just so convenient, I hope you have unlimited I wouldn't want your bill to be too high."

"How did you even know where I was," I asked looking at him confused.

"Well Matt Donovan informed me about your little slumber party and I figured it would be the perfect opportunity," he said wiggling his eyebrows, it's only hot when Damon does it.

"Matt told you," I said confused.

"He's been quite the little helper lately," Klaus said as he casually picked up the remote," we asked him to get close to Tyler again hoping we'd eventually get an opportunity to get you when your protective boyfriend wasn't around. Who knew it would work so soon?"

"How do you even know Damon's my boyfriend," I said confused again," and how did you get his phone?"

"Well to answer your first question I saw your little confession of love after the formal when I went into the woods to smoke a joint, it was quite romantic," he said smirking," not to mention the fact that anyone with eyes can see you two are obviously fucking. To answer your second question, I stole his phone out of his backpack when it was in his locker during PE. Pretty smart huh?"

"How ingenious," I said rolling my eyes.

"You know your text messages are a pretty interesting read," he said scrolling through my phone," I really like all the one's from Damon before his phone was stolen, especially the dirty ones. This one's my favorite."

I looked over at him embarrassed and I tried to grab my phone back, but it was no use.

"_Hey beautiful since your parents will be gone I was thinking we could skip dinner and I can eat something else_," Klaus said laughing while he read the text message out loud.

"How scandalous," Logan said laughing and coming to sit on the other side of the couch beside me. I don't remember the last time I was this mortified, I still can't believe he ever sent that. I just hope he figures out where I am as soon as possible. I don't know how much more I can take of this.

DPOV

After Elena left to go to Caroline's I figured I'd just go to sleep, there's not really anything else to do anyways. I laid in bed tossing and turning and wishing Elena could be in here with me. Last night we spent hours having mind numbing sex before she eventually fell asleep in my arms, and now she's not even in the house. I woke up late on Sunday morning hoping Elena would be home from Caroline's, but she wasn't. As it got later and later and she wasn't coming home I started getting worried. Mrs. Gilbert said she was spending the night at Caroline's again to work on a school project, but she would've told me if she was going to be there overnight and she never mentioned a school project. Plus we had a plan to talk to Katherine this afternoon and Elena wouldn't miss that, it was really important to her. I went out to my car to see if I could find my phone so I could text her, but it was nowhere to be found. I had already searched my room top to bottom, and it wasn't there either.

"Have either of you seen my phone," I asked the Gilbert's while I looked around the living room," I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"No sorry I haven't seen it," Mrs. Gilbert said sympathetically," maybe you left it at school."

"Yeah maybe," I said sighing. All of this just seems a little weird, I feel like something's really off right now, but maybe I'm just being paranoid. My thoughts were interrupted when Katherine walked through the front door.

"Hey I'm home," she said smiling and setting her bags by the door.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart," Mrs. Gilbert said as her and her husband went over to greet her.

"Hey Damon," she said smiling and hugging me," where's Elena?"

"Uhm she's at Caroline's for the night," I said shrugging.

"Wait seriously," she asked confused," when I talked to her yesterday she said she would for sure be home when I got here because she had to talk to me about something important. Elena's not usually the type of person that blows you off, she would've at least sent me a text or something."

"Do you have your phone," I asked her insistently.

"Yeah," she said pulling it out of her pocket. I grabbed it and she followed me into my bedroom.

"Damon what's going on," Katherine asked me worriedly," is something happening?"

"I don't know," I said dialing Elena's number," that's what I'm about to find out."

"Damon took you long enough," Klaus said through the phone and I almost had a heart attack at the sound of his voice.

"Where's Elena," I asked angrily.

"Calm down she's right here," he said chuckling," you should come by and join us. We're in the guesthouse hanging out and drinking a few beers. I'm curious about who's phone your using, because I have yours right here with me."

"This is Katherine's," I said angrily," and if you hurt her I will kill you."

"Take a chill pill," he said amused," and don't even think about calling the police, and believe me I'll check to make sure I can assure you."

Klaus hung up and I grabbed my jacket to go get her.

"Damon what's going on," Katherine asked following me outside.

"Klaus has Elena," I said getting into my car," I have to go get her."

"I'm coming with you," she said getting into the passenger seat.

"No you aren't," I said looking at her seriously," you could get hurt."

"Damon I'll be fine," she said insistently," Elena's my sister and I'm not going to sit at home and wait while some psychopath is holding her hostage."

"Fine but you better be careful," I said as I drove towards the Michelson's. I must've broken just about every traffic law there is and I got there in record time.

"Okay so what's the plan," Katherine asked when we pulled up," because there's a bunch of them, and one of you. The whole reason they took her was to get you to come; you're walking right into their trap."

"What else am I supposed to do," I said running a hand through my hair," I can't just leave her in there, and he said no police. He's going to check your phone to make sure."

"What about your Uncle," she asked inquisitively," Klaus won't recognize his number, isn't he a cop?"

"Yeah but Klaus knows who he is," I said frustrated," this is impossible."

"Well does he live with someone that can hand him the phone," she asked.

"Well there is Stefan," I said sighing," this isn't exactly ideal, but we don't have a choice."

"Do you know his number," she asked handing me the phone.

"Yeah he's had the same one since like 6th grade," I said dialing and waiting for him to answer.

"Hello," Stefan said confused at the unknown number.

"Hey Stefan it's Damon," I said quickly," I'm in a bit of a pinch."

"Oh why did you call me," he asked puzzled.

"Well do you remember that guy who Uncle J arrested, his names Elijah," I said quickly.

"Yeah my dad told me all about it," he said.

"Well his brother found out that I narced and now he's holding my girlfriend hostage in his guesthouse," I said bitterly," and I need you to tell Uncle J for me. He said no police, so tell him to come alone, no badge flashing."

"Okay he's not home but I'll call him right away and tell him," Stefan said worriedly," what's the address?"

"It's the mansion off of Kramer Street, it's the only house over here," I said trying to stay calm.

"Okay I'll take care of it," he said before hanging up.

Katherine was looking at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"What," I asked her confused.

"You just called Elena your girlfriend," she said raising her voice," why would you do that? Are you with Elena?"

Shit. I wasn't thinking when I talked to Stefan and I let it slip, this wasn't how she was supposed to find out.

"We were going to tell you tonight," I said as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Gee how considerate," she said heatedly," how long have you two been together?"

"Since Winter Formal," I said sheepishly as we walked around back looking for the guesthouse," we were afraid that if we told you you'd get mad so we put it off. We didn't even really officially get together until after Christmas."

"You know I knew there was something going on," she said with a dry laugh," but I thought I could trust you guys and figured it was nothing. Guess I was wrong. Are you having sex?"

"Look Katherine please-"

"Answer the question Damon," she shouted furiously.

"Yeah we are," I said with a big sigh. She looked at me with a hurt expression before she raised her hand and slapped me right across the face.

"Ouch," I said clutching what would probably lead to a giant red hand mark.

"You deserved it," she said glaring at me," I can't believe you've been fucking my little sister behind my back, on top of the fact that you both lied to me. Now she's just another girl you've successfully lured between your sheets."

"It's not like that, we slept together for the first time on Friday," I said defensively," and she was the one who wanted to do it, I didn't pressure her. I'm in love with her, and she loves me too."

"I think that's the guesthouse," she said pointing to a small building," look we have to go help Elena, but this conversation is far from over."

"Fine," I said bitterly before opening the door. Elena was sitting on the couch with a frightened expression on her face. I tried to walk over to her, but Klaus and his boys stopped me.

"Ahh there you are," Klaus said getting close to my face," we were beginning to get worried. You know if you're going to argue you should pay attention to who might be listening, that was an interesting show you two just gave us."

"So not only are you a kidnapper you're an eavesdropper," I said rolling my eyes.

"Look whatever man," he said chuckling before two of the guys grabbed me and pinned me to the floor.

"Don't hurt him," Elena shouted trying to get up from the couch, but some guy was holding her there too.

"You shutup," Klaus shouted at her.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Katherine shouted while Logan had a tight grip on her.

"Awh Katherine it really has been too long," Klaus said sarcastically," I never see you around since you broke my brothers heart."

"You're an ass hole," she spat bitterly.

"And you're a bitch," he said seriously.

"Just let us go," Elena said as tears filled her eyes," please let us go."

"See now that I can't do," Klaus said with an evil grin," because I'm not finished yet."

He sauntered over to the guy holding Elena and grabbed her bringing her closer to where they had me pinned to the ground.

"Don't touch her," I shouted angrily. He pulled Elena in closer as she struggled against him. Katherine and I both shouted for him to stop, but it was no use. My Uncle needs to get here as soon as he can, because shit is about to go down.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay so I know you all basically hate me for that second cliffhanger, but I think I make up for it in this chapter. Lot's of fluff. Anyways, please keep leaving reviews your comments are so great I love them all!

Chapter 21

EPOV

I couldn't stop the uncontrollable amount of tears running down my face right now. I have to give up. Damon and Katherine can't help me, and Klaus pulled me in close trying to kiss me. He had a tight grip on both of my hands, and it's starting to hurt.

"Stop please," I said crying harder now.

"Just one little kiss Elena," he said in a terrifying tone. I moved my head to the side trying to avoid him, but he moved quickly and pressed his lips against mine. His kiss felt bruising and uncomfortable, nothing like how it is when Damon kisses me. He pulled away momentarily and pushed me down onto the couch roughly before walking over to where Damon was. Damon had a look of pure anger on his face; I had never seen him so enraged.

"Your girlfriend's a good kisser," Klaus said leaning over him and smirking," but I can have my way with her later. I want to focus on you for a minute."

"Touch her you die," Damon said furiously trying to get out of the grasp of the two large guys holding him. Before he could say more Klaus kicked him hard in the stomach and I shrieked.

"Please don't hurt him," I said crying, but Klaus ignored my pleas. He leaned down and pulled Damon up so he could stand while the guys held back his arms preventing him from moving. I watched with endless tears streaming down my face as Klaus punched and hit Damon over and over again. He looked like a rag doll. Just as Klaus was going in for another punch some one came barreling through the door, and I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Damon's cousin Stefan was standing there holding a gun up. How did he know we were here?

"Let them go," he said sternly pointing the gun at Klaus," because I promise I will shoot you."

Klaus and his group slowly let us go and Katherine and I ran over to help Damon who fell to the floor.

"You all go towards the corner now," Stefan shouted as they all backed into the corner," the police are on their way."

Stefan kept them cornered and I leaned down over Damon who was bleeding pretty badly.

"Elena," he said quietly grabbing my hand.

"I'm right here Damon," I said squeezing my hand with his as tears streamed down my face.

"You guys should take him to the hospital," Stefan said without turning around," I'll have my dad meet you there later."

"Damon can you walk," Katherine asked kneeling down next to me," I can pull the car around so you won't have to go that far."

He nodded and I helped him as he slowly got up wincing in pain while Katherine ran towards the Camaro.

"Here lean on me," I said pulling his arm to rest over my shoulder as we slowly made our way outside. Katherine pulled up with the Camaro and helped me lye Damon down in the backseat. I quickly climbed into the passenger seat and Katherine sped off towards the hospital. We passed a fleet of police cars as we drove down the Michelson's street.

"Looks like the cops are here," I said as Katherine drove towards the hospital.

"Yeah hopefully they all get arrested," she said without taking her eyes off the road. There's a lingering tension between us, and I know it's because of me and Damon. I heard their argument earlier; hell everyone heard their argument. We drove to the rest of the way to the hospital in silence and Katherine pulled right up to the doors to the ER.

"I'm going inside to bring someone out here to help him," she said rushing out of the car. I looked back at Damon and he was hardly awake, he looked so helpless. A flood of doctors and nurses came out with Katherine and in a blur of movements got him on a gurney and made their way back behind a set of double doors where Katherine and I weren't allowed.

"So I guess we should wait," I said going over to sit in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Katherine followed and sat down in the chair next to me without saying a word.

"Well I guess I'll start," I said turning to face her," I heard you guys arguing, I know you know about Damon and I. Look Kat I'm so sorry I lied to you, but I thought I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to let you down, and I knew you would be so angry at Damon, but it's not his fault."

"I just can't believe this is happening," she said with a hurt expression," you are my best friends, and the two people I love most in the world. I thought that meant I could trust both of you, but I don't think I can. How long has this been going on Elena?"

"Well we've been in love with each other for a long time, but we purposely didn't act on our feelings because we knew it was wrong," I said looking at my hands," but then the night of Winter Formal when we thought he was moving away we came clean about how we really felt, and we kissed. When he moved in we tried to just go back to how it was, but we couldn't. We officially got together a few days after Christmas."

"Winter Formal was 2 months ago Elena," she said crossly," you've been together for two months behind my back, not to mention you've been having sex. I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Katherine I love him," I said trying not to cry," please understand where I'm coming from. We tried really hard to just stick to being friends, and I know this isn't exactly an ideal situation, but we can't help it."

"Not exactly ideal," she said repeating my words and scoffing," Elena this is far from not ideal, this is borderline insane. He's 18 years old, and he's practically our brother, not to mention the fact that mom and dad trust him. How do you think they would react if they knew you two were having sex under their roof?"

"Oh please you were even younger than me when you lost your virginity," I said defensively," and you lie to mom and dad all the time."

"I was younger by like a month Elena," she said annoyed," and my boyfriend was my own age and we had been together for a year already. You and Damon have been together for 2 months. I get that all teenagers lie to their parents, but this is different. Damon lives with us, he's like their third child."

"Damon and I have known each other for most of our lives," I said trying not to raise my voice," he knows me better than anyone, it's not like we just met or something. I've been in love with him for a few years Katherine, and I've had to keep it to myself. You have no idea how hard it was for me to lie to you and pretend not to love him."

"I just wish you had told me," she said sadly," maybe I could of done something to help you. I just don't think that this whole Damon thing is a good idea."

"He loves me Katherine," I said tearing up," and he makes me feel loved. I know that it's unexpected, and I know that it would be better if I found someone else, but you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Yeah I know that," she said with a reassuring smile," I mean look at the loser boyfriends I've had in the past. It's just that you're my little sister and I want what's best for you. I never imagined you'd end up with Damon, and I never imagined you lying to me like that."

"Kat you have no idea how much I hated lying to you," I said wiping away my tears," it seriously killed me. We thought we didn't have a choice, and I didn't want you to be angry."

"Look Elena I get why you were afraid to tell me," she said with a sigh," this is just a lot for me to process, but I won't tell mom and dad."

"Seriously," I asked smiling.

"Yeah I'm not that mean," she said smirking," they would kick Damon out; especially if they knew you were sleeping together. I'm not saying I'm completely okay with it, but I do want you both to be happy. Plus he's back there laying in a hospital bed after being beaten to a pulp so he gets to play the sympathy card."

"Thank you Kat," I said giving her a hug," you'll never know how sorry I am for lying about it."

"It's okay," she said with a small smile," I mean it's not really okay, but I think tonight was punishment enough."

"Yeah tonight was not exactly what I'd call fun," I said sighing," thank god Stefan came when he did or Damon could be in even worse condition. Did you guys call him or something?"

"Yeah Damon called him before we went inside to get you," she said pulling out a mirror and fixing her makeup," what's his deal anyways?"

"He's a senior at Richmond," I said shrugging," him and Damon had a falling out a few years ago. His dad was the one who helped us with Elijah."

"Well speak of the devil," she said pointing at Stefan as he walked inside.

"Uh hey guys," he said running a hand through his hair," how's Damon?"

"We don't know he's been back there for a while," I said shrugging," what happened after we left?"

"My dad came with the police and arrested them and they'll be by later for a statement," he said sitting down next to Katherine before going to shake Katherine's hand," I'm Stefan by the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"I'm Katherine," she said smiling," what you did back there was seriously amazing."

"Yeah well I kind of owed Damon a favor," he said shrugging," but how are you guys doing?"

"We're okay," Katherine said smiling," I'm just not sure how I'm going to handle my parents. Damon and I told them that our friend Lexi had an emergency, but I have a feeling they'll be calling soon since it's after midnight.

"Mom and dad think I'm at Caroline's," I said sighing," at least that's what Klaus told them. I don't want to tell them the truth about what happened I don't think they'll take it very well."

"Well you might not have a choice," Stefan said turning to look at me," since you're a minor the police will call them when they come to get your statement."

"We'll just have to tell them," Katherine said taking my hand," they don't have to know about what happened with Elijah at the party, they just have to know what happened tonight."

"So do your parents know about you and Damon," Stefan asked curiously," because from what I heard at Christmas your whole relationship is a secret."

"I just found out tonight," Katherine said smirking.

"My parents have no idea," I said running my hand through my hair," they would die if they knew."

"Well I'll keep it on the down low," he said smiling," what about you Katherine do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't," she said smiling back at him. I can't even believe what I'm seeing; Katherine and Stefan are completely flirting right now. I would have never predicted this. Katherine and Stefan are practically on a date, and I'm sitting here like the third wheel waiting to find out if my boyfriend is okay. Another hour went by before Damon's uncle showed up with another police officer to take my statement, and unfortunately my parents were called. Damon's uncle informed them about the whole Klaus situation and Damon being hurt, and they took it better than expected. At this point we all just have to wait for news, and another couple hours went by before the doctor came out to talk to us. He said Damon was getting tests done and they made sure he had no internal bleeding. He has 2 cracked ribs and most of his upper body is badly bruised so they're keeping him on pain medication overnight, and he'll be asleep for a bit because he was sedated for the tests, but he let us go back and see him. He looked so peaceful laying there sleeping and I just wanted to run over and kiss him, but with my parents here I can't.

"Look you girls should get home," my dad said after we had waited for another hour in Damon's room," it doesn't look like he's waking up and you've had a long couple days."

"We can't just leave him here," I said angrily," he would wake up alone and scared. He just saved me the least I can do is wait for him to wake up."

"Yeah dad I'll stay too," Katherine said grabbing my shoulder from behind," I have Damon's car so I can drive home later. Elena's right he shouldn't be alone."

"Alright girls," my mom said with a small smile," we'll be back tomorrow and hopefully he can come home."

I watched with relief as they walked out the door and let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding. Katherine sat on the couch and I pulled up a chair next to his bed so I could hold his hand.

"Hey guys," Stefan said walking back in a minute later," my Uncle had to leave but I thought I'd stick around for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Katherine said smiling.

"Did you get ahold of his dad," I asked looking up at him.

"No he's undercover so he's out of town," Stefan said sitting on the sofa with Katherine," I doubt he would come anyways he isn't exactly Ward Cleaver."

"Yeah that's true," I said with a small smile," I didn't say it before, but I want to thank you for what you did tonight. Seriously you didn't have to do it, but you did anyways. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you Stefan."

"Well he's family," he said shrugging," and I kind of owed him anyways since he saved my ass one time, but I was glad to do it. He didn't want the police involved, but my dad insisted. I think it all worked out for the best."

"How about I buy you dinner later this week to thank you," Katherine smiling as I rolled me eyes at how obvious she is.

"Sounds good," Stefan said smiling back. Maybe if this whole Katherine and Stefan thing works out she'll be happy and totally forgive me and Damon. Even though she's upset about us lying to her I'm glad she knows. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. A few minutes later I noticed Damon stirring as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

DPOV

As I slowly regained consciousness I realized I could feel Elena's presence and assumed it was her squeezing my hand. The second I opened my eyes I looked up at her beautiful face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my god you're awake," she said smiling and running her hand through my hair," it's so good to see those blue eyes again."

"It's so good to see you again beautiful," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Uhm so how do you feel," Katherine said walking up to the bed with Stefan.

"Well I'm on some great drugs right now so I feel pretty good," I said smirking," what happened with Klaus?"

"They arrested him," Stefan said stepping closer to the bed," and Elena will have to testify, but he's going to be charged for kidnapping and assault."

"Are you sure you want to testify," I said looking up at Elena," that probably won't be very easy."

"I know," she said shrugging," but I have to do it if I want Klaus to get what he deserves. It'll be okay."

"Well I'll be there with you every step of the way," I said taking her hand and looking up into her eyes.

"Ahem," Katherine said interrupting my moment with Elena," uh Stefan and I are going to the cafeteria and we'll be back in a bit."

I watched as they walked out the door before deciding I need to do something.

"Uh hey Stefan," I said stopping him," I just wanted to say uh thank you. You know for tonight."

"Don't mention it," he said smirking before following Katherine out the door.

"Well that was nice," Elena said smiling at me," maybe you guys can be friends."

"Yeah maybe," I said rolling my eyes," but right now I want you to come lay with me."

"I don't want to hurt you," she said timidly," you're really hurt."

"Elena you're not going to hurt me," I said scooting over slowly and patting the space next to me. She hesitated before climbing in next to me and resting her head on the pillow. I wrapped my right arm around her pulling her in a little closer.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you," she said with a concerned expression.

"Elena I'm fine," I said smiling," just don't go near my ribs."

"So I talked to Katherine about us," she said a minute later.

"Ahh yes BTW I told her about us on accident," I said smirking," but I'm pretty sure you heard our argument so you know that. What did she say to you?"

"Well she was pretty upset," she said biting her lip," but we talked and I told her that we love each other and that we didn't exactly plan any of this. She thinks it's kind of a bad idea, but she's going to leave us alone. She promised not to tell my parents, and she just left so we could be alone so obviously she's warming up to the idea."

"That's really good," I said kissing the top of her head," it seems like everything's finally coming together."

"Yeah I think it is," she said smiling.

"So how are you doing," I asked her a few minutes later," it was a rough night."

"I'm okay," she said sighing," I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah me too," I said running my hand through her hair," when Klaus forced himself on you I literally wanted to kill him."

"Hey it's okay," she said with a reassuring smile," it could have been so much worse. I'm more upset about the face that he hurt you."

"Well at least we're done with him," I said taking her hand," and now we can just live our lives."

She looked up at me and smiled and I pulled her in as close as we can get at the moment. We stayed like that for a while; I just wish I could really hold her close. The second I'm finished with these injuries I plan on properly showing her how much I love her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, Klaus is finally out of the way! This chapter is very mellow which I thought you guys would enjoy after all the high stress in the last couple. I also put in a little smut too! I also have some kind of bad news, well for you guys at least. I'm going out of town tomorrow to visit my family and I'll be gone until Saturday. I'm going to bring my laptop and I might be able to write a little while I'm there, I'm not sure how much free time I'll have so we'll see how much I get done. Maybe it won't slow me down and maybe it will but I just want to let you know that just incase I don't update this week I did not abandon the story. I have every intention of updating and finishing this until the end and I already know what I'm going to do for my next fic so just continue to review and I'll try and update as fast as I'm able to. Thanks for all the support!**

Chapter 22

EPOV

As far as I'm concerned there's nothing better than lying here in Damon's arms. Even with everything that's happened I can't help but feel a sense of happiness. Damon and I are still happily in love, Klaus is in jail, and Katherine knows about our relationship.

"So I'm pretty sure Katherine and Stefan like each other," I said laughing and looking up at him.

"You're kidding right," he said with a horrified look on his face.

"Nope they couldn't be any more obvious if they tried," I said snickering," but maybe this could be a good thing. Katherine needs someone in her life and Stefan seems like a good guy, I mean he did save us tonight."

"Yeah I'm working on my opinions towards Stefan," he said shrugging," and at the moment we're in no place to criticize Katherine on her choice of company considering what she just found out about us."

"This whole Klaus thing is actually helpful as far as getting Katherine to find sympathy towards us," I said with a small smile," I mean if you weren't in the hospital and I wasn't kidnapped there probably would've been a lot more yelling."

"Well I guess we should write Klaus a nice thank you note," he said laughing.

"Hey guys," Katherine said walking in awkwardly interrupting us," uh the doctor wants to come check out Damon."

"Oh right," I said quickly hopping out of bed and back into the chair.

"Look this whole thing," Katherine said waving her hand at me and Damon," it's just going to take some getting used to. I promised to let you live your lives and I wont get in the way, it's just still a little weird."

"I get it," Damon said putting his hands up in mock defeat," you know I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

"Yeah well you're lucky you're hurt," she said smirking," because if you weren't I'd probably hit you considering you deflowered my little sister."

"Okay let's just talk about something else," I said as my face turned beat red.

"Hi I'm Dr. Smith," a middle aged man said coming in," I just wanted to come see how you were doing."

I breathed a sigh of relief that the doctor came in to put a pause on the current conversation. I'm not really in the mood to discuss my virginity with my sister and my boyfriend. He checked out Damon and asked him a few questions before he left. He said Damon could most likely go home tomorrow afternoon. We all stayed with Damon for the rest of the night and watched TV thankfully no longer discussing our sex life. The next day my parents came back and my mom talked Damon's ear off about how she cleaned up his room for him and everything's all ready for him to recover. Whenever anything stressful happens my mom pours herself into maternal activities. When we finally got home later that afternoon we all helped Damon get set up in his room so he could sleep, and I decided to do the same considering I've been up for 48 hours.

"Hello earth to Elena," Caroline said shaking me out of my slumber," come on wake up we have to talk."

"Caroline what time is it," I said slowly sitting up.

"It's 3 o'clock on Tuesday," she said sitting next to me," how long have you been asleep?"

"Like 15 hours," I said stretching," I was up for over two days straight."

"Yeah your mom filled me in on what happened," she said hugging me," I'm so sorry you had to go through that. How's Damon?"

"He's fine," I said shrugging," he's just resting. Katherine found out about us."

"Oh my god seriously," she said surprised," so you guys told her?"

"Well not exactly," I said biting my lip," Damon slipped and called me his girlfriend when they came to get me and they had a fight, but then I talked to her later and she kind of accepted it. I mean she's still pissed and she isn't exactly thrilled about the arrangement, but hopefully she'll warm up with more time."

"Well she's your big sister and she's protective of you so I'd be surprised if she didn't get mad," Caroline said laughing," does she know you guys had sex?"

"Yeah she knows," I said blushing," and I think that's what makes her the maddest. I mean Damon is a lot older than me, and Kat knows his history with girls isn't exactly sparkling clean. Plus I think she thought that I would talk to her when I took that step, but I didn't and I know that must be hard for her too."

"It is a lot to process," she said with a small smile," but eventually I think she'll get used to it. You and Damon love each other, that's the most important thing."

"Yeah I know," I said nodding," so is everyone at school talking about what happened? I assume the news got out, I mean this is Mystic Falls."

"Oh yeah it's everyone's favorite topic today," she said rolling her eyes," but it'll blow over eventually. When do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure," I said shaking my head," I don't really know if I'm ready to right now with everything going on. Maybe next week."

"Well I'll be your buffer when you do decide to come back," she said smiling," when people decide to gossip in front of you I'll take care of them."

"Thank you Car," I said laughing.

"It's no sweat Elena," she said waving her hand at me," oh and I heard Matt got arrested too. Apparently one of the guys gave him up saying he was a conspirator and when the cops went to his house they found drugs on him which is no surprise I mean I knew he was doing drugs, remember I totally said that."

"Yeah I remember," I said smiling and trying to keep up with everything she was saying. Caroline has a tendency to ramble, but I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Well anyways him and Tyler are officially no longer friends," she said rolling her eyes," and I just think it's so sad. Matt used to be such a nice guy and now he's going to jail, this is definitely not something I would have ever predicted. I mean he was your first kiss, and your first boyfriend."

"Yeah don't remind me," I said sighing.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because now you have Damon," she said excitedly," and he's way better than Matt. He's super hot and he drives, plus he has experience so as I'm sure you already know he's gotta be great in bed."

"Oh my god Caroline," I said playfully hitting her and blushing," you think about sex way more than you should."

"Oh please Elena," she said laughing," you know you want nothing more than to hop back into bed with him."

"Well maybe a little," I said giggling," but I wouldn't say it out loud. Plus with his injuries it'll probably be a while before we can anyways."

"Ugh that sucks," she said giggling," but I should probably go my mom's waiting downstairs I just wanted to stop by and see how you were."

"Well thank you for coming by," I said hugging her," it was nice to see you."

"You too," she said smiling before walking back out. Now that I'm awake I figured I could go check on Damon.

"Hey there you are," he said smiling when I walked inside," I was wondering when you'd come pay me a visit."

"Yeah I slept a lot," I said going to lay on the bed with him," and Caroline came by."

"That's good," he said smiling at me and taking my hand," so how are people at school taking the news? I'm assuming it's all over town by now."

"Yeah she said everyone's talking about it," I said sighing," but hopefully it will have blown over by the time we get back. She said Matt got arrested too, I guess one of Klaus' guys gave him up, and when thy went to arrest him they found drugs."

"What an idiot," Damon said chuckling," I can't believe you ever dated that guy."

"You and me both," I said laughing," but he used to be nice at least."

"Well I'm glad your taste has improved so vastly," he said wiggling his eyebrows," because I'm a total catch."

"Yeah you're alright," I said pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He pulled my face in closer and deepened the kiss slipping his tongue in my mouth. Two days is much too long to go without kissing him. I let out a muffled moan as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth.

"Admit it I'm better than alright," he said smirking as he pulled his lips from mine.

"Yeah I suppose," I said rolling my eyes and laying back down next to him," but you're cockiness is far from your best quality."

"From what I remember you love my cock," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god shutup," I said playfully smacking his arm and trying to hide my blush.

"Hey Elena," he said looking over at me and smiling.

"What," I asked him smiling back.

"I love you," he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too," I said as my stomach did a somersault. Even after all this time he still makes me nervous, but in a good way.

DPOV

As the next few days passed by the pain started to decrease and my bruises went from purple to yellow. Even though I'm not all the way back to where I was it's a relief to know I'm actually improving. Elena and I have spent the week in bed watching TV and hanging out, but it's hard spending so much time with her and keeping my hands to myself. Her mom has been around all week to help me, and she's very attentive. It's not that I don't appreciate what she's doing; I just want to be with Elena in a way that requires a lack of parental presence. I know I'm not healthy enough for sex, but there's other things we could do, and I don't know how much longer I can take it.

"Hi Damon," Katherine said walking into my room," so since you're feeling better I want to talk to you. We never got to finish our conversation the other night."

"I was looking forward to this," I said sarcastically.

"Look just don't talk and let me get out what I need to say," she said sitting on the bed next to me," I'm pissed at you and Elena both, but I'm more pissed at you. I know that Elena has had feelings for you for a while, she told me the other night, and I get why you would like her because Elena is amazing, but I thought you were more responsible than this. You fell in love with my little sister, and then you took her virginity, which she will never get back. You've slept with like every skank in this town and now Elena is on your list of conquests. Not to mention the fact that you've been keeping a major secret from me. I just expected more from you Damon, I feel like you betrayed me. Elena is the most important person in my life and to find out that my best friend got involved with her behind my back really hurts."

"Elena is not a conquest Katherine," I said angrily," I love her. I had sex with her because I love her, and she was the one who initiated it because she loves me too and we wanted to be together. I've loved her for a long time and I tried so hard to push my feelings aside and ignore it, but I couldn't. I love her so much it physically hurts me. I tried so hard to be the responsible one and not act on how I felt, and in the process of it I hurt her really bad. You remember how down she was towards the end of last year, that was all my fault. We were both completely despondent being apart so we decided to give it a try and be together, and neither of us has ever been happier. I'm sorry that I lied to you, I really am, but look how you're reacting I mean it's not like we had much of a choice. I didn't want to lose my best friend."

"Damon you wouldn't lose me," she said seriously," no matter what I would've been mad, I mean I am mad, but I wouldn't just end our friendship over this. Do you really love her?"

"I don't know how many times I can even say it," I said sighing," but yes I love Elena more than anything. I fall in love with her more and more everyday."

"Well I'm glad you love her so much Damon," she said with a small smile," she deserves someone who really loves her. Just know that if you hurt her you die."

"If I hurt her I'd kill myself first," I said seriously," trust me Katherine I could never hurt Elena."

"Okay," she said getting up," well then I forgive you. Just don't lie to me again."

"I wont," I said smirking and watching her walk out of my room. I returned my focus to the TV until Elena came inside a half an hour later.

"Guess who has the house to themselves tonight," she said smiling and climbing into bed with me.

"Really," I asked surprised.

"Yeah everyone's gone," she said moving in closer to me," Katherine is out with Stefan, my dad's at work, and my mom's at some fundraiser at the Lockwood's."

"Well in that case why on earth do you still have your clothes on," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Damon you have two cracked ribs," she said smirking," if we have sex you'll end up in the hospital."

"Well just because your naked doesn't mean we have to have sex," I said running my hand up and down her arm," come on work with me here."

"Only because I'm desperate," she said blushing before pulling off her pajamas. I looked at her naked body with lust filled eyes. God damn Klaus for cracking my ribs because all I want to do right now is climb on top of her and fuck her until she can't move.

"So now what," she asked breaking the silence.

"Straddle me," I said without breaking eye contact.

"But I can't I'll hurt you," she said confused.

"No I meant up her," I said pointing to my face.

"Wh-what but I mean I've never," she asked turning red.

"Elena just do it come on," I said smirking at her," it's not like we haven't done it before, this is just a new position. You'll like it I promise."

She looked at me and bit her lip as she thought about it before she took a deep breath and did as she was told and lowered herself on to my face. She's already wet for me and I can't help but smirk.

"You might want to grab the headboard," I said looking up at her and she did so immediately. I tentatively swiped my tongue across her clit and she let out a loud moan, I can tell she really wants it. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down against my mouth and started slipping my tongue in and out of her.

"Oh god Damon," she said moaning as she rocked her hips against my mouth. I moved to suck on her clit and her moans grew even louder. I grazed my teeth over it lightly and she rolled her hips against my face and groaned. I almost forgot how good she tasted, as I started lapping and sucking quicker and I could tell she was close. I knew it wouldn't take much to get her off; it's been a while. I moved back up to suck on her clit again and thrust two fingers into her wet heat. I quickly thrust in and out curling my fingers in a move that had her practically screaming. She gripped the headboard even harder the closer she got to her release.

"Ahh Damon this is so ohh," she said as I worked her even closer. I love the way she rides my fingers and with one more graze of my teeth over her clit she came almost screaming. I could feel her pulsing against my mouth and slowed my tongue allowing her to ride out the waves of her orgasm.

"Holy shit," she said breathlessly before slowly climbing off of me," that was incredible."

"I told you," I said smirking at her," it was fun for me too."

"You never cease to amaze me," she said smiling before bringing her face down to kiss me. I like the fact that I have the ability to corrupt her a little bit, not that I would ever admit it out loud. Either way I know I could love Elena Gilbert forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone so I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but like I said before I was out of town and I just didn't get a chance to write like I had hoped. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it because I think it's a pretty good one, we've got fluff, smut, and good fun! Anyways, thanks to each and every reader and reviewer for the endless support. Please continue to review I love reading your comments and I'm always up for suggestions! Enjoy chapter 23!

Chapter 23

EPOV

After this past week of recovering from the Klaus situation came to an end my parents insisted me and Katherine to go back to school. Damon is still recovering from his injuries so he's having his assignments sent over to the house for the rest of the week, but I really wish he could come with me. As I lay here in bed Sunday night all I can think about is how much tomorrow is going to completely suck. I have no doubts that the entire school is going to be staring at me, and without Damon there I don't think I'll be able to handle it very well. He makes me feel secure and at ease, whenever he's with me I get this overwhelming feeling that everything will be okay and my worries kind of just disappear. Katherine and I are having a bit of a hard time ever since she found out about Damon and I. Sometimes we talk or hang out watching TV, but there's a lingering tension between us that still needs to thaw so I don't think she'll be much help at school. At least I have Caroline; she's the only person besides Damon I can fully lean on right now. When I woke up the next morning from my terrible night's sleep I slowly got myself ready, grabbed a granola bar, and took off for school with Katherine.

"You look a little anxious," she said as we drove to school," is everything okay with you and Damon?"

"Yes Damon and I are fine," I said slightly annoyed," sorry to disappoint you though, I know you'd like nothing more than for our relationship to go up in flames."

"Elena that's not true," she said sighing," I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not totally cool with this whole thing yet, but I promise I'm trying my best. What's really bothering you?"

"I'm just nervous about going back to school," I said shrugging," everyone is going to be staring at us. Aren't you a little apprehensive too?"

"Yeah a little," she said biting her lip," but they've had a week to gossip about it so I'm sure in a few days they'll be on to the next scandal. I've learned not to let other people get to me."

"I wish Damon could come," I said quietly under my breath and looking out the window. We pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later and the second we stepped out of the car all eyes were on us. This is the problem with living in a small town. Katherine walked up next to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Lena it'll be okay," she said putting her hand on my shoulder," come on I'll walk you to class."

We walked through the halls and towards my history class and I looked down trying to avoid eye contact. They all gawked and whispered as if we weren't even there, have they ever heard of being subtle? Right now I'm missing Damon more than ever, this would be ten times easier with him by my side.

"Well here I am," I said looking up at Katherine when we got to my history class," uh thanks for walking me."

"No problem Lena," she said smiling," it'll be okay I promise."

I sent her a small smile before walking inside and taking my seat next to Caroline.

"Ohh good there you are," she said smiling," I thought you might not show up."

"Oh trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't," I said rolling my eyes," but my parents don't think I should miss any more school. I don't get why I can't just temporarily get my assignments sent home like Damon."

"Well you don't have two cracked ribs," she said smirking," people are just interested because it's your first day back, but the gossip already started to dissipate last week. Plus the first basketball game is on Friday which will be a big distraction, you're coming right?"

"I don't know probably not," I said shrugging," you and Kat will be cheering, and Damon probably won't be up for it yet. If I went I'd just be sitting by myself."

"Oh okay I understand," she said disappointed," well maybe you can come to the next one. I know everything has been really hard lately."

"That's an understatement," I said sighing as the teacher came in to start class. The rest of the day passed by very slowly. People whispered and stared at me in every class, they didn't even try to hide it. Caroline agreed to eat lunch with me outside; the cafeteria is the feeding frenzy for gossip and by the time I got home all I wanted to do was crawl into bed with my boyfriend.

"Hey you're home," Damon said smiling when I walked into his room. I didn't even respond I just plopped onto the bed and scooted in close to him.

"I take it you had a long day," he said laughing as he ran his hand through my hair.

"You have no idea," I said groaning," everyone is talking about me and whispering and staring. Not to mention the fact that I had to go all day without you, I just want to stay here, I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said kissing the top of my head," but trust me you're not missing anything fun. I've just been watching Breaking Bad reruns on Netflix all day, I'm going a little stir crazy."

"That sounds a lot better than school," I said nuzzling my head into his neck," people are afraid of you so if you came with me they might stop staring, at least while we're in the room."

"Well I am kind of a bad ass," he said wiggling his eyebrows," but I'm sure it'll get better, something new will happen and they'll all get preoccupied with that."

"Yeah I guess," I said sighing," but I don't want to talk about school anymore, come here."

I pressed my lips down to his and kissed him desperately threading my fingers through his hair. He darted his tongue through my lips running his hands down my back as my lips moved against his frantically.

"Hey guys I wanted OH MY GOD-" Katherine said walking in and covering her eyes in embarrassment. Damon and I instantly separated, my face turning bright red.

"Sorry," I said embarrassed.

"Uhh no it's my fault I should've knocked," she said awkwardly," uhm I just wanted to know if you guys were hungry. Mom's out somewhere and dad's at work so I was going to pick up food to go from The Grill."

"Yeah sounds good thanks," Damon said with a small smile.

"Okay I'll be back in a little bit," she said backing out of the room.

"Well that was uncomfortable," I said laying down next to Damon," now she probably hates our relationship even more."

"I don't think she hates our relationship," he said grabbing my hand," I think it's still just a lot for her to process. She forgave both of us so now we just have to let her get used to the idea of us as a couple. It is a pretty big pill to swallow."

"Yeah I know," I said turning to face him," I guess I just sort of hoped she wouldn't be mad and she'd be happy for us, but I guess that was a pipe dream."

"Well she didn't exactly find out in the best way," he said brushing aside a piece of my hair," so that made it even worse, eventually she will be happy for us. Plus she's got some kind of thing going on with Stefan so I don't know, maybe she'll get layed soon and be in a better mood."

"Oh my god that's gross," I said laughing," I don't want to think of my sister in that capacity."

"Imagine how weird it must have been for her to find out we had sex," he said wiggling his eyebrows," I mean hearing that your little sister lost her virginity to a super hot badass isn't exactly a dream come true."

"You're so cocky," I said laughing.

"I'm just confident," he said smirking," obviously I'm pretty great if I scored a girl like you."

"Obviously," I said rolling my eyes and leaning in to kiss him.

"Well Katherine's going to be back soon," he said pulling away," we should probably make our way to the living room."

"Okay do you need help," I asked getting up.

"I'm fine I just need to take it slow," he said as he gently got up and out of bed. We gradually made our way to the living room and I helped him get settled on the couch.

"I should be the one helping you," he said smirking as I sat next to him," I'm turning into a pussy."

"Well that's fine with me," I said giving him a quick kiss.

"These Klaus-induced injuries have really put a damper on the fun," he said smirking again," if I wasn't injured you would be in my bed naked and screaming underneath me right now."

"We'll have our chance again soon," I said blushing as my heart started beating faster. Damon has this effect on me that I don't even know how to describe.

"Food's here," Katherine said coming through the front door interrupting our moment. We all sat and ate together while watching TV in silence.

"Okay so I have a proposition," Katherine said a little later," so you guys know I went out with Stefan last week right?"

"Yeah we know," I said trying not to laugh. The idea of her and Stefan still surprises me to no end, who knew they would ever end up together?

"Right well I was sort of wondering if you guys would be okay with him coming over on Friday after the basketball game," she said slowly," I know it's kind of awkward but he wants all of us to hang out. He wants to develop a relationship with Damon again, and he wants to get to know Elena better too."

"Wait he actually said that," Damon asked confused.

"Yes he did, look he's a really good guy," Katherine said defending him," I'm giving you and Elena a chance, the least you can do is give Stefan and I a chance too."

"Okay you're right I get it," he said putting his hands up on mock defeat," so what exactly did you have in mind for Friday?"

"Well we thought we'd just hang out here," she said shrugging," I don't know, maybe order pizza and hang out. I'm going to proposition mom and dad with a trip away this weekend so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"You really think that'll work," I asked her smirking.

"Yes I do," she said defiantly," I made them a reservation at that fancy bed and breakfast in Charlottesville. They'll think I'm the perfect child, and then I can spend the night with Stefan."

"Okay gross," Damon said cringing," what exactly is it that's going on between you and Stefan? Are you guys dating?"

"Yeah I think so," she said with a small smile," we kind of hooked up when we went out the other night, and we've been texting nonstop. I think I really like him, this could be a good thing."

"Anything's better than Mason," I said with a reassuring smile," and I want you to be happy Kat. I'm glad you found someone new."

"Just be careful," Damon said with a strange expression," Stefan has a tendency to get involved in stupid shit."

"Look he told me all about what happened when you were younger," she said sighing," and I get why you didn't want anything to do with him, I really do, but he's changed. He regrets losing his relationship with you; you're the reason he saved us from Klaus. He cares about you Damon and he's desperate to prove himself to you."

"I think it could be good for you to salvage your relationship with Stefan," I said grabbing Damon's hand and squeezing it," he's part of your family. Him and his dad have done so much for us, the least we can do is try."

"Okay," he said smiling at me before looking at Katherine," tell him I'm down for this…I don't know double date I guess."

"Right yeah I guess it is a double date," Katherine said awkwardly.

"Well I think it could be fun," I said trying to be optimistic. Truthfully I'm not so sure about this, but after everything Stefan's done and everything I've put Katherine through I can't just say no.

DPOV

The thought of hanging out with Katherine and Stefan this Friday makes my stomach churn, I mean can you say awkward? I am grateful for what Stefan did for Elena and me, god knows what Klaus would've done to her if Stefan didn't show up, and my injuries would be way worse. I'm just not one for forgiveness, I have a tendency to hold a grudge, and I don't think he's good enough for Katherine. To be honest I don't think anyone could ever be good enough for Katherine, she's my best friend and she deserves someone perfect. For her sake I just hope Stefan really has changed for the better, she deserves to be happy. When Friday came around Elena chose to forgo the basketball game so she stayed home with me while we waited for Katherine and Stefan to come over for our double date.

"This is going to be miserable," I said groaning as Elena and I sat on the couch," I'm super grateful for what Stefan did and everything, but it's a little soon for cousin bonding."

"Well that's what the alcohol is for," she said smiling," all we have to do is drink and break the ice. We're in no position to deny Katherine at the moment."

"Yeah I know," I said smiling," at least your parents are out of town and we can have some alone time."

"I hate that we only had one night together before Klaus hurt you," she said leaning her head against my shoulder," you know it was the best night of my life."

"Me too," I said pulling her to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her zealously slipping my tongue in to explore her mouth. She moaned against my lips and ran her fingers through my hair as she responded to the kiss enthusiastically. There's no greater feeling in the world than kissing Elena, I couldn't tear my mouth from hers until breathing became a necessity.

"I love you so much Damon," Elena said breathlessly resting her forehead against mine.

"I love you too Elena," I said resting my thumb against her chin," I can't imagine my life with out you."

She brought her lips to mine for another kiss and our tongues immediately began fighting for dominance in sheer desperation. She molded her body against mine and I don't even care about the twinge of pain in my ribs because all I want is to be close to her. Her lips coarse against mine as her tongue explores the inside of my mouth touching every crevice and I threaded my fingers through her hair bringing her in even closer than I thought possible.

"I want you so bad," she said breathlessly as she peppered kisses along my neck.

"Then take me," I said pushing up her skirt and gesturing for her to straddle me. I brushed my finger along the outside of her panties and she moaned, her wetness seeping through the fabric.

"Damon I don't want to hurt you," she said nervously rubbing against me looking for friction," and I've never, I mean I don't know-"

"Hey," I said interrupting her and cupping her face between my hands," just go with what you feel. You won't hurt me."

She bit her lip nervously as she slowly unzipped my pants and pulled my hard throbbing member out from my boxers. She gripped me hard and slowly rubbed up and down instigating a loud groan from me.

"I need to be inside you," I said pulling her hands off and her hips closer to me," just sink down baby."

She took a deep breath before tossing her panties aside and slowly lowering herself onto me.

"Oh god Damon," she cried before biting down on my shoulder. The second she enveloped me with her wet heat I was in heaven, she's so damn tight.

"Just move up and down," I said groaning and grabbing her hips to help guide her. She looked down at me with an intense gaze as I guided her up and down my cock and she moaned loudly while I threw my head back in ecstasy. Once she set a rhythm I let go of her hips and cupped her face bringing her lips to mine to silent her moans. I slowly kissed a path of open-mouthed kisses down her neck and she quickened her pace riding me harder.

"Jesus Elena," I said groaning as she rolled her hips against me hard. Where did she learn to do that?

"You feel so good Damon," she cried grasping my shoulders and rolling her hips even harder taking me deeper. She closed her eyes and tossed her head backwards unaware of how unbelievably sexy she was right now, and it only made me hornier.

"Keep going Lena ride me," I said groaning and running my hands down the side of her body as she bobbed up and down. She bit her lip as she looked directly into my blue pools, her eyes filled with lust. I reached down and started rubbing hard circles over her clit with my index finger and she moaned louder than ever before.

"Damon ohh god ahh," she cried loudly before she started pulsing around me as she came hard screaming my name. I pushed into her harder before exploding finally reaching the release I've needed since the last time we were together. She rested her head against my shoulder breathing hard as we both caught our breath. I lazily ran my hand up and down her clothed back as she came down from her high.

"Mmm that was perfect," she said smiling before pressing a kiss to my lips. I returned it eagerly before we pulled away hearing a car pull up in the driveway.

"Oh shit Katherine's back," I said as she pulled off me and straightened out her clothes while I buckled my pants.

"Hey guys," Katherine said coming inside followed by Stefan.

"Uhm hey," we said and I looked over at Elena who was trying to hide her blush, I couldn't help but smirk.

"So what's going on," she asked eyeing us suspiciously," you're both acting shady."

"Uh nothing we're not acting shady," Elena said nervously running her fingers through her hair.

"So you guys brought food," I said trying to change the subject and gesturing them over to the couch.

"Yeah we picked up a pizza on the way home," Katherine said walking into the living room.

"I'm going to grab the booze," Elena said going into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of vodka and we all drank while we ate. It started off a little awkward, but as the night went on things got better. Stefan was being really cool and it was strangely easy to talk to him. Maybe he really has changed, or maybe I've just had too much to drink.

"I know let's play never have I ever," Katherine said drunkenly as we all moved to sit on the floor around the coffee table.

"I'll go first," Elena said giggling," never have I ever had sex in a public place."

I sighed before sipping on my drink while Katherine and Stefan laughed and Elena's shoulders sagged as she looked down at the floor obviously not expecting it.

"You're still the best I've ever had," I said smiling at her and kissing the top of her head earning a small smile.

"Okay ew not okay," Katherine said cringing," but now it's my turn. Never have I ever….done stuff with someone while my parents were home."

Elena and I smirked at each other before taking swigs of our drinks and giggling.

"Wait seriously," Stefan asked with an amused look on his face," that's pretty brave."

"I can't believe you guys," Katherine said rolling her eyes, but I also caught a hint of amusement.

"We tried to stay quiet," I said kissing the top of Elena's hand.

"Okay wait I have a good one," Stefan said grinning," never have I ever gotten caught drunk by my parents."

Katherine laughed before taking a sip of her drink and we all laughed.

"I totally forgot about that," Elena said snickering at Katherine," I was in 7th grade and you came home one night slobbering drunk and mom and dad were so pissed. You tried to convince them that someone tricked you into thinking it was water."

"Wait you know about that," Katherine asked surprised," I thought you were asleep?"

"Oh please I was listening at the top of the stairs," Elena said giggling," I always eavesdropped on your conversations."

"Oh my god," Katherine said smiling," that was easily the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Oh I don't know about that," I said eyeing her," remember the time you set me up on that date with Mason's cousin and she ended up spending the whole night talking about her girlfriend because she wasn't even straight?"

"Holy shit really," Stefan asked looking at Katherine.

"Yeah she even looked like a lesbian I have no idea what I was thinking," she said burying her head in her hands.

"I remember that," Elena said laughing," you guys came home and yelled at each other for like an hour before I broke it up and made you apologize."

"We've had some good times," Katherine said smiling, and I knew she was right. This is one of those moments that gets permanently embedded in your brain. You're sitting there with your favorite people in the world and it seems like nothing bad can happen. I looked over at Elena and smiled because I've never been this happy in my life.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone so here's chapter 24, and I don't really know how I feel about it. Sadly I think it's about time to wrap up the story so there will be a few more chapters and an epilogue. I already wrote out the first chapter to my next story on my phone so I'll tell you guys when I publish it. Anyways, please keep reviewing and telling me what you think!

Chapter 24

EPOV

I woke up Saturday morning with a smile on my face as I relished in the feeling of Damon's strong arms wrapped around me. I turned around to look at him sleeping peacefully and ran my fingers along the contours of his face. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, his face is sheer perfection and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to call him mine. I watched as he stirred and slowly opened his eyes with a smile.

"Morning beautiful," he said pulling me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and molded my lips against his before he let out a hiss.

"Oh no did I hurt you," I asked pulling away disturbed.

"No I'm just a little sore," he said waving his hand and trying to act tough.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken things so far on the couch yesterday," I said looking at him concerned.

"Elena that was completely worth the pain I can assure you," he said smirking.

"Well I'm going to get your pain meds," I said getting up," I'll be back in a minute."

I walked down the hall from Damon's room and into the kitchen when I saw Katherine and Stefan making out by the refrigerator, they obviously had sex last night that's the whole reason Kat sent our parents out of town in the first place. I'm immediately regretting leaving the confines of Damon's bedroom.

"Uh hi guys," I said clearing my throat making my presence known.

"Oh hi sorry," Katherine said embarrassed pulling away from him. She had on the t-shirt he was wearing last night, could they be any more obvious?

"Sorry to interrupt I just came to get Damon his pain meds," I said grabbing his pills and a water bottle."

"How's he feeling," Stefan asked as he wrapped his arms around Katherine from behind.

"Good, he's just a little sore," I said shrugging.

"Oh I see," Stefan said smirking.

"Right well carry on," I said before walking back into Damon's bedroom. That was a little too uncomfortable for my taste.

"You look like you just saw someone skin a puppy," Damon said laughing when I walked back into his room.

"Yeah I ran into Katherine and Stefan in the kitchen," I said handing him his medicine and sitting back on the bed.

"Ah so Steffie spent the night," he said cringing slightly," that's so weird."

"I'm glad Katherine found someone new and that she's happy it's just weird to be so aware of her sex life," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"That's why we just need to focus on ours," Damon said wiggling his eyebrows and bringing me in close.

"No way," I said stopping him," you're in pain from yesterday. We're waiting until you're healthy again I don't want to hurt you."

"Elena I'm fine," he said groaning.

"No you aren't Damon I know you," I said with a small smile," you don't have to act so tough all the time."

"I'm perfectly willing to put up with pain if it means I get to be with you," he said twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Well I don't want to make your injuries any worse," I said taking his hand and smirking," and the doctor said you need to rest. Sex is not resting."

"Okay fine you win," he said playfully rolling his eyes," but the second I'm healthy you better let me rock your world."

"It's a deal," I said leaning down to kiss him quickly as my stomach fluttered from his words.

"You're completely unaware of how stunning you are you know," he said running his hand down my face making me blush.

"Stop," I said giggling," you're the stunning one."

"Let's just settle on the fact that we're both perfect," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I smiled down at him before giving him a quick peck and rolling over to the other pillow. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV to some Jersey Shore rerun.

"This is so boring," he said a few minutes later.

"You're acting like a child," I said turning to him and laughing.

"I just want to get off bed rest," he said rolling his eyes," would you believe me if I said I actually miss school?"

"You're not missing anything trust me," I said smirking," and you'll be well soon enough."

"Yeah but we have a weekend alone and we can't even take advantage of it," he said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah I know but we will have our chance," I said sighing," someday we'll be able to be together whenever we want with no worries or secrets."

"I just wish that day was today," he said with a small smile," but I can't wait for my future with you Elena. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Me too Damon," I said grinning ear to ear.

DPOV

A week later Elena and I sat on the couch and I couldn't stop the look of pure disgust that crossed my face as Katherine and Stefan went at it on the armchair. Elena and I have tried really hard to keep our hands to ourselves around Katherine because we don't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but she couldn't give a flying fuck about PDA in front of us.

"Do you two ever take a breath," I said tossing a pillow at them.

"Don't be an ass Damon," Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"I just don't want to be corrupted by this blatant display of affection," I said teasingly," I mean come on there are children present."

"Oh please you're the last person who should be discussing corruption, you're Damon Salvatore," Katherine said smirking.

"This is true," Elena said looking up at me smiling and biting her lip.

"You know Damon I remember you being the one to sneak me my first drink," Stefan said smirking," when I was 13 at the family beach house."

"Why am I not surprised," Katherine said laughing.

"Well I'm really enjoying this 'let's talk about how horrible Damon is' discussion, but I have to go," I said getting up and smirking," Elena and I are going to the doctor."

"Oh yeah you're going to see if you're ribs are healed today," Katherine said excitedly," good luck."

"I have a good feeling," I said waving goodbye before grabbing Elena's hand and walking outside to my Camaro.

"So how do you feel," Elena asked as we drove towards the doctor's office the hospital referred me to after I was discharged.

"I feel great," I said shrugging," it doesn't hurt at all anymore, the doctor has to clear me today there's no way he wouldn't."

"As soon as this appointment is over we can officially put the whole Klaus situation behind us," she said smiling and taking my hand.

"That sounds great," I said lacing my fingers through hers as we drove. We went up to the office and sat anxiously in the waiting room before being called in. The doctor asked me a ton of questions and did x-rays, but in the end he said I was all good and could go on with my life. Thank god.

"This is so great," Elena said as we walked back to the car," we should do something to celebrate."

"Oh I can think of something super fun," I said wiggling my eyebrows and pinning Elena between my body and the passenger door of my car.

"Oh yeah like what," she said with a twinkle in her eye and I grabbed her hips before I leaned down to kiss her. She moaned the second my lips melded with hers and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in closer. I teased her and nipped her bottom lip before licking it and she opened her mouth allowing my tongue to slide against hers.

"Damon we're in a parking lot," she said pulling away breathlessly," people will see."

"I just need you Elena," I said moving to kiss down her neck," it's been far too long."

"Well then let's go home," she said pushing me away and getting into the car. I felt a surge of excitement run through me at the realization that I could have Elena again, and properly. I ran over to the other side before speeding back home and as soon as we got there I grabbed her hand as we quickly walked up through the front door.

"Oh there you are," Katherine said smiling when we got home," how'd it go?"

"Great I'm all better," I said smiling at her before dragging Elena up the stairs and towards her bedroom," see you guys later."

"Ew gross," I heard Katherine mumble, but I could care less. All I care about right now is Elena.

As soon as we got inside I closed the door and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around me. She kissed me passionately as I walked over to the bed and set her down on the plush comforter.

"I want you so bad," she said before pulling me down and on top of her. I moved her up so her head was resting on the pillows before kissing a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck and pushing her sweater up and over her head. I was growing harder by the second just from sheer anticipation of what we were about to do. I pulled off my own shirt and tossed it aside before helping Elena unclip her bra. The sight of her naked chest had me reeling and I brought my mouth down to suck on her right nipple.

"Oh Damon," she said moaning as she arched her back up further against me. I moved and left a trail of kisses down her stomach before unbuttoning her jeans and helping her slide out of them pulling her panties down with them.

"Take these off," she said trying to unbuckle my pants and I let out a chuckle at her lack of patience before maneuvering my way out of my jeans and boxers.

"God you're so beautiful," I said rubbing my long hard member against her opening and taking a breast in my mouth.

"Damon please," she said between moans," just fuck me."

I smirked at her bold choice of words before slowly thrusting inside of her and groaning.

"Oh god," she cried before wrapping her legs around my hips and meeting my thrusts. I wanted to take it slow so with every thrust I pulled all the way out before plunging back in. Elena's moans were getting louder so I silenced her with a kiss as I continued moving within her. I ran my hands up and down the side of her naked body and she arched her back rubbing her breasts against my chest.

"Jesus Elena," I said groaning as I sped up my movements and changed angles making her scream. I repeatedly hit that miracle spot within her and with her loud moans I knew Katherine and Stefan could most likely hear us, but I can't find it in me to care. She clawed at my shoulder blades digging her nails into my skin as a thin layer of sweat began building between us. He heels were digging into my ass and I brought my head now to take a breast in my mouth. I sucked, licked, and nibbled eliciting loud cried of pleasure from Elena and before I knew it she began pulsing around me crying out with her orgasm and I sped up my movements before exploding deep inside of her.

"Oh my god," she said breathing heavily as I collapsed on top of her naked body. I pressed kisses against the inside of her neck and she giggled.

"You're so perfect Elena," I said looking into her eyes and brushing aside a piece of her sweaty hair.

"Stop," she said blushing and looking to the side. I pulled out and pulled her close to me so her head could rest against my chest. I missed this so much when I was injured, really being able to hold her. I would hold her forever if I could.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone so here's chapter 25! This chapter jumps ahead a few months to the prom, and then next we'll move on to graduation and Elena's parents finding out about her and Damon. I'm sorry I made you wait long for an update, I actually had a social life this week and I'm struggling with a bit of writers block. I know how the rest of it will play out and it'll probably be finished this week. Please keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 25

EPOV

After Damon's ribs healed and he came back to school, the next three months literally flew by. I think I'm dreading the end of this school year so much it's coming faster than I want it to. The end of the school year means Damon and Katherine graduate, Damon moves out, and we tell my parents the truth about us. The thought of my parents knowing about Damon and I frightens me to no end because I'm positive that day will consist of a lot of yelling and possibly even a little violence. While my parents love Damon like a third child, they know he isn't the most well behaved guy around. They don't mind it though because he had it rough growing up and Katherine is too stubborn to be influenced anyways, but if they knew he and I were dating they'd blow a gasket. Prom is coming up and I really want to go with Damon so Katherine is helping me come up with a logical excuse to give our parents without them getting suspicious. We've been sitting on her bed for an hour while I stressed about it.

"Let's just tell them we all want to go together and Damon couldn't get another date," Katherine said shrugging," I mean they didn't care that you went to formal with him. Friends go to dances together all the time."

"Yeah but we weren't together at that time," I reminded her," so we were telling the truth about being just friends. Plus, Damon was about to move to another state so it made more sense."

"Well now he and I are graduating," she said sadly," and even if you and Damon weren't dating I would want you to be able to come to prom with us. Prom is a magical amazing night, and I want to share it with my sister, my boyfriend, and my best friend. How about I call Stefan and have him come over tonight and we can tell mom and dad all together so it makes it seem like more of a group outing."

"I guess that could work," I said nervously," I'm just being paranoid because we would be lying. I hate having to keep Damon a secret."

"I know it sucks," she said putting her arm around me," but pretty soon they'll know and eventually they'll accept it and you guys can be a real couple."

"Thank you for being so cool about all this," I said smiling at her," I don't know what I would've done without you these past few months."

"Well it was hard for me at fist," she said shrugging," but once I saw how much you really loved each other and how happy you both were, I realized you deserved my acceptance. Mom and dad will see it too I'm sure of it."

"I hope I'm not interrupting a sister bonding moment," Damon said walking in and smirking and pulling me off the bed," but Elena promised me dinner at The Grill."

"Would it make any difference," Katherine said smirking back at him.

"No not really," he said before leaning down to kiss me.

"Actually we have to talk before we go," I said pulling away," Kat and I have decided we're telling mom and dad about prom tonight."

"Ahh and how are we going to do that," he asked curiously.

"We're just going to make it Winter Formal 2.0," Katherine said defiantly," tell them it's a last hoorah before graduation and we want to go as a group. Stefan in coming by later so we can bring it up by talking about the limo and dresses and everything. We just have to make it seem super casual."

"Katherine this is Senior Prom," he said smirking," and I know you have no intentions of this event being remotely casual."

"Yeah well mom and dad don't have to know that," she said annoyed.

"Okay fine whatever I need to do to go to prom with Elena I'll do," he said pulling me in close and I smiled at him," but we have to go on a hot date so it'll have to wait."

"Whatever," Katherine said waving us off and we walked out to Damon's car.

"This is hardly a hot date Salvatore," I said laughing after we got in the car," we're going to The Grill and eating cheeseburgers."

"Elena when are you going to understand that everything we do is hot," he said wiggling his eyebrows," even when we do have our clothes on."

"You're insane," I said smirking but I couldn't stop myself from laughing anyways. I love Damon more and more every day if it's even possible. Every second we spend together is complete perfection, even when we're going to The Grill to eat burgers and talk.

"So why are you so nervous about telling your parents about prom," he asked after we sat down," it's not that big of a deal, they won't have any idea that we're together. Your parents love me and they know we're friends."

"I guess I've just gotten paranoid," I said shrugging," I mean my parents are basically the only people who don't know. Most people at school have figured it out by now, and Katherine knows. I'm just afraid they'll see through it and everything will erupt in flames."

"Elena we have three weeks until graduation," he said taking my hand," and after that we're telling them. I think we'll make it another 3 weeks without them finding out don't worry."

"Yeah I know you're probably right," I said sighing," I'm just afraid they'll be able to tell or they'll see right through us."

"Elena we've gotten away with so much shit these past 4 and a half months," he said laughing," I doubt going to prom with Katherine and Stefan will be the straw breaking the camel's back. I mean we had sex in the kitchen the other night while they were just upstairs, and you're pretty damn loud sweetheart."

"Shut up," I said smacking his hand.

"Well I'm just saying that I don't think we have anything to worry about," he said smirking and putting his hands up in mock defeat. I know I'm being completely paranoid; I mean if my parents were going to figure us out they would've done it ages ago. When I think about it we really are kind of obvious. When we got home I gathered myself before deciding it's now or never.

"Hey mom and dad so we have to discus some important stuff," Katherine said as we walked into the kitchen with Stefan and Damon.

"Important stuff huh," my dad said chuckling," so what's going on?"

"Well we all decided it would be fun to go to prom as a group," she said cheerily," that way Elena can come and Damon will have someone to take a picture with. It's almost graduation and this would be our last chance to do something fun all together."

"Awh Damon you couldn't find a date," my mom said surprised.

"Well there's not really anyone at school I'd like to go with," he said playing it off carelessly," but Katherine won't let me miss senior prom."

"So we have to pay for two prom dresses," my dad said playfully rolling his eyes.

"Well and the limo of course," Katherine said chiming in.

"You're lucky I like you girls," my dad said smiling before handing Katherine his credit card," please buy something nice."

"Thank you daddy," Katherine said excitedly kissing him on the cheek.

"I promise we won't go too crazy," I said hugging him.

"I just want you kids to have fun," he said with a warm smile.

"Just promise me you'll all behave yourselves," my mom said eyeing us," I know what prom night entails so nothing too crazy."

"You have nothing to worry about," Damon said with his charismatic smile before we all left the kitchen.

"I told you it would be fine," Katherine said raising her eyebrows at me after we all walked into Damon's room.

"They're completely clueless," Stefan said chuckling.

"I almost feel guilty," I said biting my lip.

"Elena Gilbert you're too selfless for your own good," Damon said pulling me close and kissing the top of my head.

"Honestly Lena this is going to be great," Katherine said with a twinkle in her eye," and we're going shopping for dresses tomorrow."

DPOV

I'm not usually the kind of guy who goes to the prom and color coordinates with a date, but being in love makes you do things you never thought you would. I finished tying my bow tie and looked in the mirror slightly amazed at where my life has ended up. I've felt things towards Elena for a long time, and now here we are happily in love and about to leave for the prom.

"Hey you ready man," Stefan asked walking into my room.

"Yeah I'm ready," I said turning and walking out to the living room with him.

"You boys look so handsome," Mrs. Gilbert said smiling and patting us on the shoulder. The Gilbert's have grown to really like Stefan, and even I'm honest about the fact that he's perfect for Katherine. He treats her with love and respect unlike most of her past boyfriends, and while I originally was far from happy about her interest in my cousin I've come to realize he's a decent person. He's obviously grown up a lot these past 4 years and with a little, okay A LOT, of encouragement from Elena I've put our complicated past behind us.

"So how do we look," Katherine said walking down the stairs with Elena in tow. Speechless would be an understatement, Elena looked so gorgeous I couldn't even control the instant twitch of my dick. She had on a beautiful red flowing dress with her hair down in curls, although I also can't help but imagine what she would look like with that dress peeled off.

"I can't believe it's your senior prom," Mrs. Gilbert said interrupting my dirty thoughts and pulling me and Katherine in for a group hug. When she started tearing up I bailed and went to talk to my beautiful girlfriend.

"You look stunning by the way, if you didn't already know," I said whispering into Elena's ear.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself," she said blushing.

"Okay picture time," Mrs. Gilbert said pulling out the camera and Elena and I groaned.

"Hey we're making memories," Katherine said eyeing us. I think we took at least 1,000 pictures with every possible combination of people and positions, when we finally left the house to get into the limo I let out a sigh of relief.

"Please let me kiss you now," I said pulling Elena on my lap after we got into the limo," because you look so perfect I can't keep my hands to myself any longer."

She smiled before crashing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss filled with lust and heat. I grabbed her hips pulling her flush against me and deepened the kiss while her fingers threaded through my hair. I slipped my tongue between her lips to run against hers and she moaned against my mouth grabbing my neck and pulling me in even closer. I ran my hands lower to grab her perfect ass and before I could continue I felt a thud an empty water bottle hit the side of my face.

"What the hell," I said glaring at Katherine.

"I had to stop you before you fucked my little sister right in front of me," Katherine said rolling her eyes. Elena was bright red and she hid her face against my shoulder trying to shy away from her embarrassment.

"Don't be a fun sucker Kat," I said smirking.

"How about we all just get along," Stefan said laughing.

"Only if Damon watches where he puts his hands," Katherine said sarcastically.

"Oh I know just where to put them," I said wiggling my eyebrows and Elena smacked me on the arm.

"Don't be so inappropriate," she said eyeing me.

"I thought you liked it when I was inappropriate," I whispered softly into her ear and I noticed her breathing get faster.

"Well before Damon tears off Elena's expensive dress let's toast," Katherine said getting out the champagne and four glasses.

"Kat how'd you get this," Elena asked surprised.

"I have my ways," she said smirking before handing us each a glass.

"Well I just want to say that I'm glad I got to know you guys and I'm happy to be here," Stefan said smiling and raising his glass.

"And I want to tell you all how much I love you and how happy I am to be spending my senior prom with my three favorite people in the world," Katherine said and we all clinked our glasses together before drinking. A few minutes later we pulled up to the Mystic Falls Country Club and I took Elena's hand in mine before we all walked into the room full of teenagers.

"Come on beautiful we have a picture to take," I said taking Elena's hand and walking over to where the camera guy was. After we took our picture and ate dinner with Katherine and Stefan, Elena pulled me out onto the dance floor.

"You know you're the only person I would ever dance with," I whispered into Elena's ear while I had my arms wrapped around her on the dance floor.

"I've made you soft haven't I Salvatore," she said smiling.

"Oh dear Elena you make me anything but soft," I said smirking.

"Must you turn everything into an innuendo," she said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"It's hard not to when you're around," I said pulling her closer to me and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I don't want you to graduate," she said sadly resting her head against my chest.

"Hey this is going to be a good thing," I said wrapping my arms around her even tighter," we can have sleepovers at my apartment and then when you graduate we can get our own place wherever we want."

"Yeah I know," she said sighing," but a lot is going to change, and I'm just so happy right now."

"I know I'm happy too," I said smiling down at her," seriously Elena I've never been this happy in my life, and it's all because of you."

"I love you so much," she said looking up at me running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you too," I said pulling her close and kissing her. She responded quickly opening her mouth and granting my tongue entrance. It's easy to get carried away when I'm kissing her; she's just so perfect and beautiful.

"Damon people are starting to stare," she said pulling away breathlessly.

"Well then let's relocate," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her off the dance floor.

"Wait Damon where are we going," she asked as I dragged her towards the empty hallway through the side door.

"Now I can have you," I said pushing her against the wall and kissing her again.

"Here are you serious," she said pulling away and turning bright red.

"Yes I'm dead serious," I said slipping my hand under the slit in her dress and running it along the outside of her panties.

"Damon we could get caught," she said gasping as I rubbed her core through the lace.

"That's what makes it so fun," I said smirking before slipping my index finger under her panties and into her wet core. Obviously I won the argument because her only response was to throw her head back and moan. I quickly pulled her panties down stuffing them into my pocket before moving back up to kiss her.

"You've corrupted me Damon Salvatore," she said smirking and reaching down between us to unbuckle my dress pants. As soon as she unzipped them and my erection bounced free I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I pressed her against the wall and rubbed myself against her.

"Stop teasing," she said breathlessly and I shut her up with a kiss before thrusting deep inside of her. She let out a loud cry and if it weren't for the loud blaring music on the other side of the wall I would've worried about people hearing us. She wrapped her entire body around me trying to get as close as possible.

"God Elena," I groaned as I ground myself harder against her hips.

"Yes oh god Damon," she moaned and I moved even faster before kissing her and pushing my tongue through her lips to run along hers. I ran my tongue along the contours of her mouth and moved lower to place open-mouthed kisses along her neck. As her moans grew louder I felt myself getting closer I pushed even deeper inside of her.

"You're so amazing," I whispered into her ear forcefully thrusting into her even harder and not long after I could feel her pulsing around me.

"Ohh shit Damon," she moaned as she came hard, her body trembling in my arms. I thrust in twice more before emptying myself deep inside of her. She bent her head down to rest her forehead against mine as we tried to get our breathing back to normal.

"Best," kiss." Prom," kiss." Ever," she said smiling and pulling me in even closer. I have to agree this is the best prom ever.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys so here's chapter 26! I'm sorry I took longer to update again, I've just been insanely busy this past week, me and my friends are all leaving to go back to our separate schools soon so I've been hanging out and being social for once before I don't see them for a while. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter, there will be one more and then an epilogue. Thanks again to all of you who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Seriously you have no idea how much I appreciate all of you, I feel like we're all part of one big amazing fanfiction family. Please keep leaving reviews and telling me what you think, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 26

EPOV

"I can't believe today is your last real day of high school," my mom said as I ate breakfast with Katherine and Damon Thursday morning," you kids have grown up so fast, and pretty soon it'll be Elena."

"Mom you promised not to get emotional," Katherine said smirking at her.

"I know I'm trying to keep it together," my mom said sighing," it's just crazy to me that you're both graduating high school tomorrow. It seems like just yesterday you and Damon were running around in the sprinklers on the front lawn and now you're all grown up."

"Ms. Gilbert you're going to make me shed a tear," Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon I'm going to miss that sense of humor the most," my mom said laughing," you know you really don't have to move out. Grayson and I would be happy to let you stay here as long as you need to."

"That's really nice of you but I have to go," he said with a small smile," I've imposed for too long and it's time I get a place of my own."

"We should get going," Katherine said a minute later," it is the last day of school after all."

"Okay well have fun," my mom said with a smile," and don't forget to come home right after school to help me set up for tomorrow's party."

"Your mom didn't have to throw a party for my family too," Damon said as we walked out to the car.

"You know how our mom is," I said laughing," any excuse to channel her inner Martha Stewart."

"That's very true," Katherine chimed in with a smile.

"I'm just excited to finally meet your grandma," I said as we got into the car," she sounds amazing."

"I just can't believe the big bad Damon Salvatore has a relationship with his grandma," Katherine said laughing.

"Hey I'm still a bad ass and don't you forget it," Damon said with his signature smirk.

When we pulled up to the school everyone was outside signing yearbooks and hugging, it feels like I'm in the middle of a John Hughes movie. This is Katherine's happy place, but for Damon and I this isn't exactly fun.

"I still need so many more yearbook signatures," Katherine said as we got out of the car," but I'm running out of room."

"Being popular is just so rough," Damon said sarcastically and Katherine gave him the evil eye.

"Come on beautiful," Damon said pulling me away from everyone.

"Don't you want to see everyone since it's the last day of school," I asked as he dragged me towards the currently empty picnic area.

"The only people I really care about I live with so I'm not missing anything," he said sitting down and pulling me onto his lap," plus Katherine's in her element and I don't want to interrupt her."

"I know this ruins your bad ass image but you're a great friend Damon," I said with a small smile," really though, I mean you've done so much for Katherine all these years, and me too."

"Yeah yeah I'm a peach I know," he said rolling his eyes," but to be fair I was in love with you."

"Well either way you're a good person Damon," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Well don't spread that around babe," he said pulling me in close and kissing the top of my head. The rest of the school day passed by quickly and my mom put us to work the second we got home. She's been planning Katherine and Damon's graduation party for months now.

"Okay I have to step out for a few hours but I'll be back," Damon said later that night.

"Where could you possibly be going," Katherine asked confused.

"Don't worry about it," he said before walking out the door.

"That was weird," I said puzzled.

"Well Damon's always doing weird things," she said shrugging.

"So how are you feeling about tomorrow," I asked changing the subject.

"To be honest it doesn't even feel like it's real," she said sighing," like it's just so crazy to think that I'm actually graduating high school tomorrow. I mean I'm 18 and after tomorrow I'll be out of high school which means I'm basically an adult."

"This is weird for me too," I said biting my lip," seeing my sister grow up, it's totally unreal. You've always been my big sister and my best friend, but now you're entering this whole new phase of you're life. I don't want you to move on without me."

"Hey I will not move on without you," she said putting her arm around me," Lena you're my best friend and that's never going to change. You've been spending so much time with Damon lately I didn't even realize you'd be upset about me graduating too."

"Look Kat Damon's my boyfriend and I love him so I'm obviously upset that he's leaving," I said in a serious tone," but you're my sister and I love you too. We need to make an effort to have sister time when we aren't seeing each other all the time."

"Yeah I know Lena we'll definitely do that," she said smiling," and we can do more double dates with Damon and Stefan. I think they're finally really getting along."

"I know it's kind of crazy," I said laughing," I still can't believe you're dating Stefan."

"Well I still can't believe you're dating Damon," she said laughing.

"Do you really love Stefan," I asked curiously.

"Yeah I really do," she said with a big smile on her face," he makes me so happy. I didn't know I could feel this amazing about another person."

"I'm glad you're so happy Kat," I said with a reassuring smile," I'm also glad you've found love with someone who isn't Mason Lockwood."

"Yeah I'm well aware of your feelings towards Mason," she said rolling her eyes," but I really am happy with Stefan. I see myself having a future with him and I've never really thought about that with any other guys before. Do you see that with Damon?"

"Yeah I definitely see myself having a future with Damon," I said with an involuntary grin," it's crazy, I know, but I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Wow," she said surprised," to know that at such a younf age, I mean-"

"It's insane," I said interrupting her," I know I sound like a crazy person, but I also know that I love Damon more than anything in the world, and I know we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I just know it."

"Yeah it is kind of crazy but I get it Lena," she said grinning," anyways I have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

Talking about Damon out loud makes me feel tingly, just the thought of spending the rest of my life with him excites me. As I lay in bed that night I couldn't stop thinking about where my life will be in three years. When I graduate I can go live with Damon and we can move to any city we want to, and I'll be able to wake up to him every single day. Life wouldn't get any better than that.

_The Next Morning_

"Damon stop we have to get downstairs," I said between kisses while we were in my bedroom.

"I already greeted my family earlier now I just want to be with you," he said resting his forehead against mine before pressing open-mouthed kisses down my neck.

"Yeah well I haven't met them yet," I said trying not to get distracted my his mouth on my neck," and my parents will get suspicious if we stay hidden any longer."

"Elena I'm doing some of my best work here," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"There's plenty of time for that later," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out my bedroom door.

"Way to be on time," Katherine said eyeing us when we got downstairs.

"Oh please we gave you a chance to be the center of attention Kat you should be thanking us," Damon said smirking.

"This is very true," Stefan said smiling and kissing Katherine on the cheek.

"Oh good everyone's here," my mom said running over with the camera. She took millions of pictures and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy watching Katherine and Stefan. They can act like a real couple in front of everyone while Damon and I can't even touch each other.

"Hello Elena it's nice to see you again," Damon's uncle said walking over to me," I hope everything's going better since I last saw you."

"Hi Mr. Salvatore," I said smiling," everything's been great."

"Call me Uncle J," he said smiling back at me," I mean we are practically related."

"Oh uh okay," I said confused. Does he know about Damon and I?

"Stefan filled me in on everything," he said sensing my confusion," don't worry I can keep a secret, I was a teenager once too, and I know my nephew. He's a good kid and any girl would be lucky to have him."

"Oh well thank you Uncle J," I said with a sigh of relief," I am lucky."

"Well you have a good time," he said with a reassuring smile before walking away.

"Hey beautiful," I familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey yourself," I said smiling," so where's this grandma I've heard so much about? I feel like I should be thanking her for talking some sense into you last Christmas."

"Well you're welcome sweetheart," a woman said from walking around from behind Damon.

"Elena this is Grandma Salvatore," Damon said trying not to laugh.

"Oh hello," I said turning red," it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too sweetheart," she said with a warm smile," you're even more beautiful than I thought you would be."

"Oh thank you," I said blushing.

"Come on let's go chat for a bit," she said taking my hand and bringing me outside to sit in the backyard.

"I just want to get to know you a little bit," she said with a warm smile," my grandson is very smitten by you."

"Well I love him very much," I said nervously," I really do. I know he's risking a lot to be with me, but I've never loved anyone as much as I love him."

"Oh I know that darling," she said taking my hand," I'm not trying to make you nervous. I just want to talk to the famous Elena. Have you two made any plans for the future?"

"Well a little bit," I said with a small smile," we want to live together after I graduate, maybe move to New York. That's not for another three years though."

"Well could be very nice," she said grinning," do you know what you want to do after high school? Do want to go to college?"

"Yeah I'd like to go to college," I said nodding," I'm just not sure what I want to study yet. I know Damon will support me in whatever I want, and I'll do the same for him."

"I think that boy would follow you off a cliff if it meant you could be together," she said laughing," but I'm glad he has someone who really loves him around."

"Are you two gossiping about me," Damon said walking outside and sitting next to me.

"No," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I'll give you two a moment," Grandma Salvatore said with a smile before walking inside.

"She's pretty cool huh," Damon said pulling me up onto his lap and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah I really like her," I said leaning my head against his shoulder," so how are you feeling right now? I mean you're about to graduate high school."

"I'm cool as a cucumber," he said shrugging. Leave it to Damon to turn one of the biggest days of his life into something so cavalier.

"Well I'm really proud of you," I said running my hand along his cheek," and I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said taking my hand from his face and pressing a kiss to my palm.

"Hey love birds it's time to go," Katherine said from the back door," we have to graduate remember?"

"Ugh let's get this over with," Damon said groaning. Damon and Katherine drove their own cars because we're all going to Mason Lockwood's later for a party, but I rode to the school with my parents. We walked up and took our seats in the bleachers and I'm trying not to get emotional. Watching my sister and my boyfriend graduate and leave high school isn't exactly on my list of top ten favorite activities.

"Hey stranger," Caroline said walking towards me," mind if I take a seat?"

"Oh my god Caroline," I said excitedly gesturing for her to sit down," what are you doing here?"

"Well Tyler had an extra ticket because his grandfather couldn't come see Mason and he gave it to me," she said smiling," I didn't really want to sit with his family though, they're a little scary."

"Well I'm glad you're here," I said grinning," I could use a friend right now."

"Yeah, how are you holding up," she asked sympathetically," I know this is probably a little sad."

"I'll be okay," I said forcing a smile," I'm just trying to stay positive, at least neither of them is leaving or anything. Damon's just going to get an apartment close by so everything will work out."

"Well you can use me as an alibi any time you want to spend the night with Damon," she said reassuringly," I'll totally cover for you. Plus we can still do fun stuff with Kat all the time. This'll be great Lena, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Car," I said smiling gratefully. The ceremony started right then and I watched with pride as Katherine and Damon walked to their seats and got their diplomas. After the ceremony ended we went down to take more pictures before I could finally leave with my boyfriend.

"So how does it feel to be a high school graduate," I asked smiling after we got in the car.

"It feels pretty good actually," he said smirking," oh and I hope you don't mind, but we're not going to the party."

"Why wouldn't we go to the party," I asked puzzled," everyone's going to be there and it's to help celebrate your graduation."

"Party shmarty," he said rolling his eyes," the last thing I want to do is go to Mason Lockwood's. I have something to show you."

"Okay, but where are we going," I asked excitedly.

"You'll see when we get there," he said chuckling. We drove for another 15 minutes and after we drove a few blocks past my house he stopped in front of a nice apartment complex.

"Where are we," I asked confused after we got out of the car.

"My house," he said smiling as he put his arm around me and guiding me through a set of double doors and into a lobby.

"I'm so confused," I said when we walked into the elevator. He didn't say anything and we stopped on the fourth floor.

"This is my apartment," he said taking my hand and pulling me towards apartment 4C. He unlocked the door and we walked inside to a beautiful furnished apartment.

"Oh my god," I said as I looked around," this is amazing Damon. It's all yours?"

"Yeah I finalized it yesterday," he said smiling and he followed me as I walked around," I even get to keep the furniture."

"This is so great," I said looking around," so is this why you disappeared last night?"

"Yeah I was finalizing everything," he said as we walked through the living room," I got access to my trust fund the other day."

"This place is perfect," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Just wait until you see the bedroom," he said wiggling his eyebrows and before I knew it he picked me up and started walking towards a set of double doors and set me down on a large plush bed.

"I can't believe this place is all yours," I said excitedly looking around the nice bedroom.

"And it's within walking distance," he said laying down and pulling me close so I could lay my head on his chest," although I fully intend on picking you up when you come over so you won't have to walk."

"I love it," I said moving his hair aside and kissing him," and I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing me back before he rolled us over so he hovered above me," but I need your help."

"Oh you need my help huh," I said looking into his bright blue eyes," with what exactly?"

"Well I need someone to help me test out the bed," he said moving aside the strap on my dress and kissing down my neck.

"I'm always happy to lend a helping hand," I said gasping as his mouth moved across my chest.

"That's good to hear," he said smirking before unzipping the side of my dress and pulling it over my head. I quickly started unbuttoning his dress shirt and pushed it over his shoulders so I could toss it aside. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me hard. I ran my hands up and down his perfectly toned chest relishing in the feeling of his tongue in my mouth and his body pressed against mine.

"These need to come off," I said with a smirk as I unbuckled his belt. He quickly shed his pants and I could tell through his boxer shorts that he's already hard as a rock. I felt that familiar twinge of excitement that I get every time we're about to be together. He quickly rid me of my bra and brought his mouth down to suck on my right breast. The things he can do with his mouth are amazing and he had me moaning and arching my back up against him in seconds. He grazed his teeth over my nipple before kissing a path down my stomach.

"Now these are going to have to go," he said smirking and pulling my underwear down my legs. I watched with wide eyes as he hoisted my legs over his shoulders, but the second his tongue came in contact with my most intimate area I closed my eyes and threw my head back in ecstasy.

"Oh my god," I moaned as his tongue went to work bringing me pleasure I never knew was possible. I ran my fingers through his hair bringing his head in even closer as he sucked and licked. Right when I felt like I would come undone he pulled away. I groaned in protest, but he quickly took his boxers off and silenced me with a kiss.

"I want you so bad Elena," he said as he ran his length along my core and thrust in before I could respond.

"Ah Damon," I moaned wrapping my legs around him as he slowly pulled in and out of me. Since I'm already sensitive it took barely any time at all for me to feel that tingling sensation and I knew I was close. He brought his mouth back down to my breast and I came undone.

"Oh god I'm oh god," I moaned loudly as my orgasm ripped through me and he slowed his movements while I rode it out.

"That's my favorite sound," he whispered into my ear huskily before he started moving faster as he dove deep inside of me and I moved my hips matching him thrust for thrust. I arched my back so I could press my breasts against his chest and they rubbed against him with each movement. He pulled all the way out and changed angles hitting that miracle spot within me and I couldn't stop my loud cries of pleasure.

"Don't stop god don't stop," I cried almost seeing stars as he hit my g-spot over and over again.

"Jesus Elena," he groaned as he ran his hands up and down the side of my naked body before rubbing circles over my clit. I could feel myself getting closer and closer again and before I knew it I was hit with another mind-blowing orgasm. He silenced my screams with a kiss and he came with me.

"Wow," I said breathlessly as he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

"God I love you so much," he said brushing aside a sweaty piece of my hair.

"I love you too," I said dazed," and I think we've tested the bed pretty well. I approve."

"I think I do too," he said chuckling before he pulled out to lie next to me. He helped me get under the covers and wrapped his arms around me pulling me in close.

"Night Damon," I said tiredly as I started drifting off.

"Nigh Lena," he said kissing my shoulder and holding me tighter as we fell asleep together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone here's chapter 27, the final chapter of Hopeless! I want to thank every single person who has kept up with this story and reviewed. Words can not describe how grateful I am for each and every one of you. I write these stories because I enjoy it, but seeing that other people are enjoying it too is such an amazing feeling and you guys definitely inspire me to keep writing. On that note, I have some good news. Everyone has expressed their disappointment over the story ending and I've gotten a lot of requests for a sequal so I've decided to do it. I'm going to make a part two of Hopeless called "Hopeful" and it's going to be a continuing series of one-shots where each chapter highlights an important event in their life. I haven't written it yet, but I'll try to get it up in the next few days. In the mean time please check out my other new story "Inevitable". It's also a Delena fic and I really liked writing the first chapter so go check it out. Anyways, please review with what you think of this chapter and look out for the sequel "Hopeful"!**

* * *

Chapter 27

DPOV

I slowly joined the waking world Saturday morning while sunlight streamed in through the window. I moved to put my hand on Elena, but the spot she was previously laying is empty.

"Elena," I shouted confused," are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen," she shouted from the other side of the door," and put some clothes on Kat and Stefan are here."

Katherine and Stefan are here? I don't remember inviting them over, I did give Katherine the address yesterday so she'd know where Elena and I were incase of emergency, but I wasn't expecting anyone to come over. I had hoped Elena and I could enjoy a long morning in bed, so much for that.

"What's going on," I asked walking into the kitchen," what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you with breakfast and I brought Elena some clothes," Katherine said smiling," plus I want to see the place for myself. It's great Damon."

"Thanks," I said stifling a yawn.

"Here they brought coffee too," Elena said handing me a cup and I smiled gratefully. She had on my button up shirt that I wore last night and a sense of pride washed over me in seeing her wear it. She looks amazing in it.

"So all this furniture and stuff came with the place," Stefan asked looking around.

"Yeah it was a model so for a little extra I kept everything," I said shrugging," I figured it'd be better than going out and buying stuff."

"Well we should head back to the house so we can bring all of your things here," Katherine said as she spread cream cheese over her bagel," you need all of your clothes and personal effects. Plus we need to get you some food, and other essentials."

"You don't have to help me do all that," I said taking a sip from my coffee," I can handle it. You should just hang out, have fun."

"Damon it's not a big deal," she said smirking," plus I don't trust you to handle everything on your own."

"Yeah I think you'll need some help babe," Elena said giggling while she ran her hand up and down my arm.

"Okay fine I guess I could use the help," I said rolling my eyes. After we finished breakfast we headed back to the Gilbert's house to pack the rest of my stuff.

"Damon is this seriously your shampoo," Katherine asked laughing," I don't even use hair products this fancy."

"Hey it helps create a natural shine," I said taking the bottle from her," and Elena loves my hair."

"He does have good hair," Elena said running her fingers through it.

"Besides Stefan spends hours gelling his hair to get that perfect consistency," I said smirking.

"Shut up Damon," Stefan said throwing a pillow at me.

"So what are we going to do with the big furniture," Elena asked changing the subject," I mean you won't need it anymore."

"We can just leave it in here," Katherine said shrugging," this room used to be empty so now we can just use it as a guest room."

"Works for me," I said putting a few frames in a box. Once we got everything together we drove back in both of our cars and made multiple trips up and down before all the boxes made it inside. Katherine, Stefan, and Elena helped me get everything unpacked and put away and my apartment really started to feel like home.

"Well Damon I have to say this place is pretty great," Katherine said later that evening.

"Yeah I like it," I said looking around," thanks for helping me out you guys."

"It's no problem," Stefan said shrugging," but Kat and I have a dinner date to get to."

"Oh but before we go Stefan and I wanted to talk to you guys about something," Katherine said excitedly.

"What's going on," Elena asked puzzled as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Well when our grandma was in town yesterday she talked about how nobody really uses the family beach house that often," Stefan said with a smile on his face," and she told me to go this summer. Anyways, I was thinking the four of us could go for a week or two sometime soon."

"Oh my god that would be amazing," Elena said excitedly," Damon we have to go."

"Yeah definitely," I said smiling and taking her hand. It's impossible for me to say no to Elena, plus getting out of town and away from her parents would be nice.

"Okay great," Katherine said as her and Stefan walked out the door," we'll make specific plans soon. See you guys later."

"So going to the beach house should be fun," Elena said climbing onto my lap.

"Yeah the house is beautiful," I said twirling a piece of her hair around my finger," but what are you going to say to your parents? I mean Katherine can go because she's 18, but they might not let you."

"We'll figure something out," she said picking at the top of my t-shirt," are we still telling them tomorrow?"

"Well if you can't go I won't go without you," I said before pressing a kiss to her lips," and we can tell them tomorrow if you're still up for it."

"I'm so sorry Damon," she said pulling away.

"Sorry for what," I asked her confused.

"I've been setting you back," she said sadly," now you're older and you can do whatever you want, but I'm still a kid. Now you have to tell my parents about us I mean this whole thing just sucks for you."

"Elena it's not like that," I said running my hand down her back," you're only a few years younger than me, and since I didn't really have parents I've been grown up for a long time, I didn't have a choice. Telling your parents is an important step and I'm not mad about it."

"Well we should go to the grocery store," she said getting up and changing the subject," because you need some food and cleaning supplies."

"Elena is everything okay," I asked getting up and walking towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said nodding. She started walking out the door so I grabbed my keys and followed her out. We drove towards the super market in silence, and I know there's something wrong with her.

"Okay Elena hold on for a second," I said grabbing her hand before she got out of the car," I can tell you're upset. What's going on?"

"I'm just starting to realize how crazy our relationship is," she said as a tear ran down her face," I mean you're almost 19, you have an apartment, and you've graduated. I still have three years of high school left and three years of living with my parents. I really am holding you back Damon."

"Elena that is insane," I said taking her hand," you're not holding me back at all. I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be with you. None of that other stuff matters to me. In all honesty I think you're the mature one in this relationship."

"Well that's true," she said with a small smile," but are you sure none of it bothers you?"

"Elena all I care about is that I'm with you, nothing else," I said wiping away her tears.

"I love you too Damon," she said kissing me.

"Okay let's go buy some groceries," I said rolling my eyes and we got out of the car. Elena grabbed a cart and started walking around the store putting things inside of it.

"What's this," I asked holding up a bottle she'd stuck in the cart.

"Damon that's dish soap," she said laughing," you know for washing dishes."

"Oh god I forgot I have to wash dishes now," I said groaning," being a grown up sucks."

"Oh come on it's not that bad," she said walking closer to me. She pushed me against the side of the aisle so her body was flush against mine and stood on her toes to press a kiss to my lips. I returned the kiss immediately and she granted me tongue entrance to her mouth. I could kiss Elena forever if she let me.

"We should probably not get too carried away," she said biting her lip and blushing.

"Yeah you're right," I said hesitantly separating from her. We finished getting everything and carried it all out to my Camaro. I dropped Elena off at her house and drove back to my apartment. I tried to sleep, but it was no use. It's partially because I sleep better when Elena's with me, and partially because I'm fucking terrified about talking to her parents tomorrow.

EPOV

I woke up from my four hours of sleep and got dressed quickly. Today's the big day; Damon and I are telling my parents about us. To say I'm terrified would be an understatement. Katherine agreed to help us and be a buffer incase things get out of hand, which they probably will. As soon as Damon got to the house we went into the kitchen to talk to them and get it over with as soon as humanly possible.

"Uh hey mom…dad uh can we talk," I asked nervously looking down at my hands.

"Oh god you're pregnant aren't you," my mom said putting her face in her hands.

"What oh my god no I am not pregnant," I said embarrassed.

"Oh thank god," my mom said relieved," it's just your daughter comes in with her boyfriend to talk to you and your mind wanders."

She just called Damon my boyfriend, which means she knows. How would she know about Damon and I? How long has she known?

"What boyfriend," my dad shouted looking at me confused," Miranda what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Elena and Damon," my mom said sighing," they're seeing each other. They haven't told us about it, but I know my daughter and I figured it out a while ago."

"Wait mom you've known about this," I asked stunned," for how long?"

"Since Damon came home from his families house after Christmas," she said looking at me with a small smile," I noticed the way you look at each other, and I'm a mother who knows her daughter."

"I can't believe this," my dad said shaking his head back and forth," I can't believe you've all kept this from me. Katherine did you know?"

"Well I found out a few months ago," she said sheepishly.

"Look daddy I'm so sorry we lied to you," I said anxiously," we were just afraid of how you would react."

"Yeah we're really sorry Mr. Gilbert," Damon said apologetically.

"You do not get to apologize," my dad said yelling at Damon," I let you into this house and you took advantage of my daughter."

"Dad it's not like that he loves me," I said defending Damon.

"That's a load of crap," my dad said even angrier now and he pointed at Damon," you get out of my house."

"Grayson you need to calm down," my mom said trying to diffuse the situation," just go upstairs and calm down."

I watched fearfully as my dad stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I've never seen him this angry before.

"Uhm maybe I should go," Damon said sadly.

"No sweetie you don't have to leave," my mom said getting up and walking over to give Damon a hug," he just needs time. I think that you're great for Elena and I know that I can trust you with her, he'll understand that too."

"Thank you so much mom," I said hugging her," and I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"Well I was a teenager once too I get it," she said sympathetically," maybe you guys could all go get something to eat and I'll talk to dad."

"Yeah let's go to The Grill," Katherine said trying to cheer us up," we can get burgers and milkshakes. I'll even drive."

I nodded and Damon and I followed her out the door and got in the car.

"Things will get better," Katherine said as we drove," mom will talk to dad and he'll calm down."

"I've never seen him that made before," I said sighing.

"Well at least mom's being supportive," Kat said with a small smile. I know she's just trying to cheer us up, and I love her for trying. We drove the rest of the way to The Grill quietly; Damon hasn't said a word since we left the house. I'm just praying that this whole situation with my dad doesn't give him reason to walk away. I wouldn't blame him if he did, everything is so crazy and I know he doesn't deserve any of this. We pulled up to The Grill and got out of the car, but Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Hey can we have a minute," he said looking at Katherine.

"Yeah I'll just go get us a table," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Damon I'm so sorry about everything I can't believe he yelled at you and I'm just so sorry for ever-"

Before I could finish talking he quieted me with a kiss and I melted against him instantly.

"I knew that would get you to shutup," he said smirking at me," and you need to stop apologizing to me when you haven't done anything wrong."

"Well aren't you upset," I asked as I clutched to his t-shirt.

"Look obviously getting screamed at by your dad isn't on my list of fun activities," he said smirking again," but I knew his reaction wouldn't be great. I've prepared myself for it and like Katherine said, we just need to give him time. I still love you Elena. That's never going to change. Ever."

"I love you too Damon," I said wrapping my arms around him. He held me close and now I realize that this is all I need to feel better. When his arms are around me everything else slips away.

"We should probably go join Katherine," he whispered in my ear a minute later. I hesitantly pulled away, but he grabbed my hand and linked it through his as we walked inside The Grill. Even though my dad's reaction was hostile, the fact that him and my mom know makes me feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Now we can hold hands and kiss in public without worrying about who sees and whether they'll tell someone.

"I ordered you guys chocolate shakes," Katherine said when we went and sat in a booth with her.

"I could use one right about now," I said sighing and Damon wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, I couldn't help but blush. After we finished eating we drove back to the house and my stomach started churning at the thought of facing my father again. When we walked inside he was sitting on the couch with my mom.

"Oh good your home," my mom said getting up and pulling my father with her," Grayson has something to say."

She nudged him before her finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I yelled at everyone earlier," he said in a serious tone," and Damon I'm sorry I asked you to leave. You know you're always welcome in this house. I was upset and I said something I didn't mean."

"Its okay sir," Damon said politely," I understand."

"Well all things aside I want to set some ground rules," he said looking between me and Damon," and I expect you to follow them. There will be no alone time spent at Damon's apartment, no alone time in the house, you'll be home on school nights, and you will by no means be having sex under my roof or any one elses. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh yes," Damon and I both said at the same time, although it's a little late because we've already broken all of those rules and I intend to keep breaking them. There's no way I'm not having sex with Damon and I can guarantee that we'll be having many more sleepovers at his place in the future, but my dad doesn't need to know that. Between Katherine and Caroline I have people to help cover for me, and I've gotten pretty good at lying.

"Right well if you break the rules there will be consequences," he said angrily and my mom nudged him again to remind him to play nice," but I trust you of course."

"Thank you daddy," I said relieved.

"Well Damon you can stick around and later we can all have a family dinner if you want," my mom said cheerfully.

"Okay sure thanks Mrs. Gilbert," he said with a polite smile. The second my parents left the room we all let out deep breaths.

"Well at least he apologized," Katherine said trying to lighten the mood.

"And now I can do this," Damon said pressing a quick kiss to my lips," anytime I want to, even when your parents are home."

"Yeah I have to say I'm feeling pretty good right now," I said grinning and resting my head on Damon's shoulder. Looking back I remember being so in love with Damon and thinking he'd never love me back, but here we are. I thought being with him was a hopeless dream and boy was I wrong.


End file.
